30 baisers : CielxLizzie
by Saemi67
Summary: Série de 30 one-shots, 30 thèmes pour un baiser avec le couple Ciel/Lizzie. Rating susceptible de changer pour certains one-shots.
1. Regarde moi

**Bonjour^^, je me lance dans le défi des "30 baisers", comme vous avez pu le constater, avec le couple Ciel/Lizzie (sauvons ce couple !)=3 . Je m'excuse auprès de la communauté des 30 baisers car je ne me suis pas joins à eux =S , je posterais un lien vers la communauté dès que possible. Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment, j'aurais donné un plus grand rôle à Lizzie...**

**Je préviens que chaque thème sera un One-shot différent, et je préciserais au début le contexte, parce que je vais sans doute reprendre des scènes du manga/anime pour certains thèmes^^. Dans celui-ci, Ciel et Lizzie ont 14 ans.**

**Warning(s) : OOC sans doute (pas trop j'espère), et petit spoiler de la saison 2, mais vraiment petit, vous allez sans doute vous demander "où ça ?" mais on ne sait jamais ^^".**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**1er baiser : « Regarde-moi ».**

Ciel fulminait. Il détacha ses yeux du spectacle qui l'agaçait profondément et jeta un coup d'œil à son majordome, Sébastian, qui semblait trouver la situation très amusante. Le démon le regarda à son tour, avec un sourire qui signifiait «_ vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même. _» et « _si ça vous dérange tant, vous n'avez qu'à aller vous excuser auprès d'elle. _» Le jeune Conte soupira d'exaspération et s'appuya sur le mur derrière lui et fusilla du regard le jeune paon qui osait danser une valse avec **sa** fiancée.

Pour fêter les 14 ans de leur fille, les Midford avait organisé un bal, une agréable surprise pour Elizabeth, qui en rêvait depuis des années. Ce bal avait été préparé deux mois à l'avance dans la plus grande discrétion et les invitations furent envoyées au même moment. Evidemment, Ciel, étant son fiancé, avait été invité. Les autres invités étaient des membres de la famille de Lizzie du côté paternel, d'amis et d'autres figures de noblesse. La salle de bal avait été décorée pour l'occasion dans les tons et couleurs qui plaisaient à la jeune demoiselle, et tout avait été organisé pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien avant le jour J.  
Pour faciliter les préparations, des amies de Lizzie l'avaient invité assez régulièrement au cours des deux mois, sa mère l'avait emmenée avec elle plus souvent que d'habitude à sortir avec elle en ville. Tout s'était presque bien passé. Oui : « presque ».

Ciel, n'étant pas très bon danseur et n'aimant pas les bals de toute façon, ne s'était pas trop réjoui de cet évènement. Cependant, sa tante avait insisté pour qu'il vienne, et qu'un simple cadeau, quel qu'en soit le prix, ne justifierait en aucun cas son absence à cette soirée. Il n'avait donc eu aucune échappatoire. Mais ce n'était pas tout.  
Il avait lui aussi invité à plusieurs reprises sa fiancée à son manoir, comme on le lui avait demandé, et malheureusement, l'avant-veille de cet anniversaire, il avait mis en colère sa promise.

Elizabeth pouvait avoir des crises de colère passagères, elle n'était pas la fille de Frances Phantomhive pour rien ! Mais rien de bien sérieux en général. Elle n'était pas du genre rancunier, mais cette fois-là, le jeune homme avait laissé une parole déplacée lui échapper, et cela fit déborder le vase qu'il ne savait même pas plein.

* * *

_**Deux jours plus tôt…**_

_Ciel et Lizzie se promenait dans le jardin, admirant les fleurs qui venaient de s'ouvrir. Sébastian leur avait préparé une table avec du thé et des gâteaux qui n'attendaient plus qu'eux. La jeune fille tenait tendrement le bras de son aimé, l'air rêveur, avant de l'interpeler. _

_- Ciel ? Tu sais quel jour nous serons après-demain, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle l'air espiègle._

_- Bien sûr, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais oublier ton anniversaire ? » répondit le jeune garçon un sourire en coin._

_Elle rit doucement avant de reprendre :_

_- Et bien, je me permets de penser que tu as déjà préparé quelque chose pour moi, et je suis sure que j'aimerais beaucoup mais… il n'y a qu'une chose qui me ferait vraiment plaisir, venant de toi… _

_Ciel la regarda, surpris._

_- Et de quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-il curieux._

_Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, les joues légèrement rouges, un sourire doux ornant son visage._

_« Un baiser. » _

_Un long silence suivit cette confession. Le Conte eut du mal à enregistrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle lui demandait sans doute un vrai baiser, et non pas une simple bise sur la joue ou le front, ces joues s'empourprèrent violemment et il s'écria :_

_« Pardon ? Mais enfin, Lizzie, comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareille ? »_

_Elle le regarda d'abord ébahie, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit un peu surpris ou gêné mais tout de même, puis elle parut blessée. Quand Ciel réalisa qu'il s'était laissé emporté, c'était trop tard, le regard de sa fiancée venait de durcir._

_« C'est tellement demander pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Le fait d'être mon fiancé t'es donc si pénible ? M'embrasser te répugne, c'est ça ! »_

_Elle venait d'élever la voix, Ciel recula de quelques pas et s'apprêtait à s'excuser, lui dire que ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée mais elle ne lui laissa pas placé un mot. Elle en avait gros sur le cœur apparemment._

_« Je sais que nous avons été fiancés sans même que l'on ne nous demande notre avis, je sais aussi que je ne suis pas toujours facile à vivre ! Est-ce une obligation de me le rappeler sans cesse ? J'en ai assez de te voir toujours l'esprit ailleurs lorsque nous sommes ensemble ! Et ça m'énerve de deviner que tu te forces à me recevoir et passer du temps avec moi pour faire bonne figure ou parce que c'est ta responsabilité envers mes parents et la société ! Avant ça me rendait triste, mais maintenant je ne le supporte plus ! Tu ne me regardes pas, jamais… Je t'en pris, regarde-moi ! Je t'aime Ciel… plus que tout au monde… Alors, si tu ne m'aimes pas, si je te suis si insupportable, soit franc, ou ai pitié de moi… ROMPS NOS FIANCAILLES ! QUE JE PUISSE PASSER A AUTRE CHOSE !»_

_Lizzie venait d'éclater en sanglots, elle tourna les talons et partit en courant. Le garçon aux yeux bleus resta sans voix, il n'avait pas réussit à la retenir, son corps était lourd comme du plomb et son cœur était douloureusement serré._

* * *

Ciel avait cru en arrivant qu'elle s'se serait un peu calmée, il avait même revêtit le nouveau costume bleu qu'elle lui avait offert en espérant que ça la réjouirait de le voir ainsi… Mais elle ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard, elle l'avait royalement ignoré et s'était tournée vers les autres invités. Il la voyait rire joyeusement avec d'autres jeunes filles de leur âge, et permettre à d'autres hommes de lui faire le baisemain, chose qu'elle faisait rarement, et leur accordait même plusieurs danses. Elizabeth avait de toute façon bien l'intention de ne pas lui adresser la parole jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
Le Conte s'en voulait, il voulait vraiment se réconcilier avec elle. Contrairement aux apparences, il tenait énormément à elle. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était de l'amour, mais il imaginait difficilement sa vie sans Lizzie. Sa bonne humeur et sa manière à la fois exubérante et maladroite d'essayer de le faire rire lui était devenu essentiel. Sans ça, il étoufferait dans sa monotonie et ses affaires sombres. Peut-être l'aimait-il en y réfléchissant…

Toujours est-il que voir cette espèce de parodie de Don Juan Anglais lui faire la cour de manière si peu subtile l'énervait singulièrement ! Surtout qu'il n'avait pas manqué le regard de cet imbécile plonger un instant dans le léger décolleté de sa promise ! Il était vrai que Lizzie était resplendissante dans sa nouvelle robe, offerte par ses parents. Elle était en soie, longue et sans manches, de couleur bleue, un beau bleu canard, à volants bien évidemment. Le corset était orné d'une fausse rose blanche au niveau de la poitrine, cela lui affinait la taille et mettait en valeur ses seins qui commençaient à prendre du volume. Elle ressemblait un peu à celle que lui-même avait été obligé de revêtir deux ans plus tôt lors de l'affaire « Jack l'éventreur » constata-t-il avec un léger frisson. Ses bras fins étaient enveloppés dans de longs gants bleu pastel, et elle portait des chaussures à petits talons de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une demi-queue de cheval, lui donnant un air plus adulte, et elle était légèrement maquillée. En la regardant danser, Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ce subtil mélange d'élégance adulte et candeur enfantine. Ses longs cheveux bouclés volaient autour d'elle, sa robe tournait au gré de ses mouvements… Elle était vraiment charmante. Ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus en la voyant dans les bras de l'autre abruti congénital !

La musique s'arrêta enfin, le jeune garçon soupira de soulagement en voyant Elizabeth se détacher de l'autre jeune homme. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui sans lui prêter attention. Il baissa les yeux de dépit, se demandant comment il devait s'y prendre pour se faire pardonner.

- Pourquoi ne lui courez-vous pas après ? » dit soudainement Sébastian en lui tendant un verre de citronnade, le faisant sursauter.

- Pardon ? Mais… c'est horriblement embarrassant ! » répondit-il en se saisissant du verre.

- Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'a pas l'intention d'aller vers vous, donc c'est à vous d'aller vers elle. C'est un juste retour des choses…

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Je n'avais pas l'intention de la blesser, et tu le sais bien ! J'étais gêné par sa demande, voilà tout ! » s'obstina Ciel.

- Tout comme elle devait l'être en la faisant. » répliqua le majordome. « Et quand je parlais de retour des choses, je pensais plutôt au fait que c'est presque toujours Lady Elizabeth qui cherche à vous faire plaisir, à faire en sorte que vous soyez heureux, de toutes les manières qu'elle trouve ou imagine. Et finalement, que lui avez-vous réellement donné en retour ? Ne lui avez-vous jamais dit que ses intentions vous touchaient ? Que vous étiez heureux de l'avoir à vos côtés ? Une Lady peut se contenter de peu de choses lorsque c'est l'homme qu'elle aime, mais encore faut-il que ce peu suffise…»

Ciel ne répondit pas, il n'avait rien à répliquer. Il savait où Sébastian voulait en venir, et comprenait à présent ce que voulait vraiment dire Lizzie quand elle lui avait dit « regarde-moi ». Il n'avait jamais su comment communiquer sa gratitude, bien que quelque gestes, son attitude pouvaient parfois faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas froid devant ses gentils actions, ce n'était pas assez. Il était trop froid, inexpressif, et ne faisait presque jamais aucun geste en retour à sa fiancée. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas que sa fiancée devenait une femme, et ne se rendait pas compte que l'amour qu'elle lui vouait était aussi profond que l'océan, plus profond même. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement « regardée »…  
Plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune Conte n'avait pas remarqué le jeune homme, qui était devenu sa bête noire depuis quelques instants, venir vers lui. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il était trop tard pour l'éviter. Il jeta un bref regard noir à Sébastian pour ne pas l'avoir averti avant de le saluer à son tour.

- Vous êtes bien Ciel Phantomhive ? » commença le brun. « Je me présente, je suis Lord John Riddle. » dit-il en tendant la main, que Ciel serra par pure politesse.

- Comment allez-vous ? » répondit-il, faisant son possible pour que son ton ne soit pas sec.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien triste, ça ne devrait pas être permis à une fête ! » s'écria John. « Encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de l'anniversaire de sa fiancée ! Quoique, je comprends que vous ne soyez pas enchanté de la partager avec autant de monde ! Elle est tout à fait charmante, je suis impatient de la voir adulte, avec plus de… courbes ! Elle sera sans doute une parfaite partenaire pour une danse, plus… intime ! » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Effectivement… » répondit Ciel, serrant son verre plus fort que nécessaire.

Ciel n'aimait vraiment pas les manières de ce Lord Riddle, il avait une façon de le jauger, comme s'il le sous-estimait, et ça le contrariait. Sans oublier le sans-gêne dont il faisait preuve en parlant ainsi de la fiancée d'un autre, devant le fiancé en question qui plus est ! Même le Vicomte de Druitt était plus poétique que ça, et c'était dire ! Tout en continuant de parler, il le regardait d'une manière déplaisante, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un gamin, et ses paroles étaient pleines de sous-entendus… Soudain, le regard de Ciel fut attiré par autre chose. Il venait d'apercevoir Lizzie sortir sur le balcon, seule. C'était sa chance ! S'il arrivait à se débarrasser du gêneur, il pourrait aller lui parler seul à seul ! Et en profiter pour lui offrir son cadeau… Mais Lord Riddle avait apparemment bien l'intention de bavarder avec lui, si l'on peut dire ça, encore un bon moment.

« Vous comprenez, Conte Phantomhive, qu'une jeune fille devient une jeune femme plus vite qu'un garçon devient un homme. Lady Elizabeth va sans doute beaucoup changer dans les années à venir, et vous ne serez peut-être plus à son goût si vous ne changez pas à votre tour, et elle voudra sans doute alors **nager **avec plus adulte… »

S'en était trop. Lord John Riddle reçut en pleine figure le contenu du verre que tenait Ciel.

« Venant d'un aîné, je trouve déplacé que vous me traitiez d'enfant avec des propos aussi puérils et déplacés. » dit Ciel du ton le plus froid et dur qu'il pouvait. « Et je vous prierais à l'avenir de ne plus **jamais** parler d'Elizabeth comme d'une prostituée ou un objet. » Il s'éloigna. « Et j'espère pour vous que cette conversation ne parviendra jamais aux oreilles de tante Frances si vous tenez un tant soit peu à votre vie. »ajouta-t-il avant de partir, satisfait de voir toutes couleurs quitter le visage du pervers.

Ciel se dépêcha d'entrer sur le balcon, mais en restant discret, et fut soulagé de voir que Lizzie était toujours là, seule, se tenant sur la rambarde, les yeux tournés vers les étoiles. Il s'approcha doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à la gauche de sa promise. Elle bougea légèrement, sans doute parce qu'elle l'avait remarqué, mais ne dit rien. Le jeune garçon retint un soupir, maintenant qu'il était dans la situation qu'il avait souhaité, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Ou plutôt, il n'osait pas trop parler. En voyant une des mains de Lizzie posée à sa portée, il se dit qu'il pourrait se faire comprendre par des gestes et tenta de la serrer dans la sienne. Mais au moment où il allait poser sa main sur elle, sa fiancée la retira assez rapidement. Ce n'était pas bon signe… Il la regarda, elle continuait de regarder les étoiles, comme s'il n'était pas là, mais au moins elle ne le fuyait pas. Il détourna les yeux en se demandant ce qu'il devait dire, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas perdre de temps, il fallait profiter du moment présent.

- Cette robe te va très bien… » dit-il puis de donna mentalement une claque.

- Andouille !

C'était comme si une lourde pierre venait de tomber sur la tête de Ciel. Il se sentait vraiment stupide.

_« Ça commence bien ! » _pensa-t-il, une goutte de sueur glissant sur la tempe.

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança.

- Lizzie, je… je suis vraiment désolé… Désolé de t'avoir manqué de respect et de ne pas avoir pensé à ce que tu ressentais… Je me suis laissé emporter l'autre jour, j'étais très… très gêné…

- Je sais. » répondit-elle d'une voix calme, sans le regarder. « Mais tu as trop souvent balayé mes sentiments comme ça, comme si tu chassais une poussière… »

- Et j'en suis sincèrement désolé ! » s'écria Ciel en tournant la tête vers elle. « Je… J'ai été aveugle à ton sujet, je n'ai jamais pensé que je te blessais autant, et tu as tout à fait le droit de m'en vouloir, mais… Je voulais que tu le saches, que tu saches que ce n'était pas mon intention. Que puis-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes… ? »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, et elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur, il comprenait en quelque sorte le calvaire qu'il avait dû lui faire vivre, alors qu'il l'accusait souvent elle d'en être un. Le silence devenait pesant, et Ciel se sentait encore plus mal car sa fiancée refusait de poser les yeux sur lui.

« S'il-te-plaît, Lizzie… s'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi… »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure dans la nuit. Elizabeth ne bougeant toujours pas, il baissa les yeux, un nœud dans l'estomac. L'amour faisait mal, comme on dit… Pourquoi avait-il mis tant de temps à se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit sur le point de la perdre pour le réaliser ?

« C'est vraiment pas juste… » dit Lizzie.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il constata avec surprise qu'elle le regardait.

« Je ne peux jamais t'en vouloir longtemps quand je te regarde… surtout comme ça. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras tendrement, sa tête nichée dans son cou. Ils avaient tout deux encore presque la même taille. Il lui rendit son étreinte, soulagé et heureux.

« Je t'aime, Lizzie. » lui murmura-t-il.

Elle se tendit en entendant sa déclaration, et se détacha de lui. Ses yeux furent agrandis par la surprise un instant, puis ils brillèrent de bonheur et un grand sourire naquît sur son visage. Elle prit les mains de son fiancé dans les siennes, se pencha doucement vers lui en fermant les yeux. Le cœur de celui-ci commença battre la chamade, il avait l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un jouer sur des percussions, et ses joues prirent une belle couleur pivoine. Lizzie s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, l'invitant joindre leurs lèvres. Et c'est le corps tremblant, les joues en feu, le cœur battant à tout rompre que Ciel se pencha vers elle à son tour, les yeux fermés également. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent d'abord timidement, puis, les deux adolescents inclinèrent légèrement leur tête, leurs permettant de se joindre plus franchement. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes avant de se détacher, tout deux le teint rouge. Le jeune Conte se rappela alors d'une chose, et fouilla sa poche, il en sortit un petit paquet qu'il tendit à sa moitié.

« Joyeux anniversaire Lizzie. » dit-il en souriant sincèrement.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que la jeune Marquise se jeta sur lui, le serrant très fort dans ses bras et l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il lui rendit son baiser une fois remis de sa surprise et la serra dans ses bras à son tour sans séparer leurs lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, et auraient put le rester encore longtemps si un toussotement ne s'était pas fait entendre. Ils se tournèrent dans un même mouvement dans sa direction, et virent Frances Midford quelques mètres plus loin, un sourire en coin. Mais en regardant autour d'eux, le couple constata, à la grande horreur de Ciel, que tous les invités s'étaient réunis pour les regarder par les fenêtres ou la porte vitrée. Ces derniers se mirent, presque, tous à applaudir à tout rompre en riant de joie ou criant des « bravo ! » et « félicitations ! ».

« Désolée de vous gâcher ce moment… » commença Lady Midford, retenant un petit rire. « … mais il est temps que tu ouvres tes cadeaux, Elizabeth. »

Ciel n'avait qu'une envie : se terrer dans un trou et ne plus en sortir, mais lorsqu'il entendit Lizzie rire à son tour et qu'elle lui prit la main, il oublia un peu sa gêne. Et c'est main dans la main, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, qu'ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la salle de bal.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vais essayer d'écrire et poster de manière régulière. **

** Reviews svp ?**


	2. Lettres

Coucou, voici le deuxième one-shot de cette série^^. J'ai eu du mal à le terminé, l'histoire est venue toute seule au fil de l'écriture ! Désolée si vous n'aimez pas le genre épistolaire (je n'en suis pas trop fan non plus =p ) mais pour ce thème, ça me semblait plus simple et logique ^^"... ARGH ! MA MISE EN PAGE A ETE MASSACREE T.T !

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je signale juste que j'ai fait un petit crossover^^ (voyons qui saura avec quoi XD).

Rating : K+ (rien à signaler)

Genre : romance bien sûr, et Angst.

Alors, étant donné que ce n'est pas précisé, voici le contexte : Lizzie est envoyée chez son oncle, le frère cadet de son père qui vit dans le Devon pour une année. Ce one-shot est l'ensemble des lettres qu'elle échange avec Ciel pendant son séjour.

**

* * *

**

**2e Baiser : Nouvelle lettre**

_Samedi, 12 avril._

_Cher Ciel,_

_Je suis bien arrivée à Dawlish, le voyage s'est déroulé sans encombre. Le Devon est une très belle région, bien plus que je ne m'y attendais, les paysages sont à peindre tant ils sont magnifiques ! Je pense que je vais beaucoup apprendre ici.  
Oncle Alphonse est très gentil, il m'a très bien accueillie. J'avoue que j'appréhendais un peu cet instant, car je ne l'avais jamais rencontré auparavant. Sa femme, tante Macy, l'est aussi, en plus d'être très belle. Je suis rassurée à présent, je pense que l'année que je vais passer ici ne sera pas si difficile que je me l'imaginais, j'aurais au moins de personnes sur qui je pourrais m'appuyer sans crainte._

_Quand tu recevras cette lettre, il se sera sans doute écoulé presque un mois, mais au moment où je te l'écris, cela fait à peine deux semaines que je suis partie et tu me manques déjà. Cette année loin de toi me paraitra sans doute longue…  
J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fâché contre moi pour t'avoir embrassé si brusquement lors de mon départ, mais je voulais vraiment te quitter sur un bon souvenir, parce que je t'aime. Pardonne mon égoïsme. J'avais trop peur de me mettre à pleurer, et je ne voulais pas d'au revoir dans les larmes, car je sais que cela vous aurait tous bien ennuyé. _

_Cette lettre est très courte car je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à raconter pour le moment, mais attends-toi à en voir de nombreuses autres._

_Mais ne te sens pas obligé de les lire, encore moins de me répondre, je comprends parfaitement que tu es quelqu'un d'occupé. T'écrire me fait du bien, et je pense que t'avoir pour confident alors que tu es si loin m'apportera du réconfort._

_Bien à toi,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Lizzie_

* * *

_Mardi, 6 mai._

_Cher Ciel,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi à Londres ? J'ai vu dans le journal que tu séjournerais là-bas pendant un certains temps. J'espère que tes affaires marchent et que tu ne te mets pas en danger._

_Quant à moi, je dois dire que je me plais là-bas, tout est tellement plus calme, et je ne me lasse pas d'admirer le paysage. Je pense que l'agitation de Londres me manquera d'ici peu de temps, mais je vais profiter de cette sérénité tant que je le pourrais. Cela m'aide beaucoup pour mes études, je me laisse moins perturbée ou distraire, de plus tante Macy est beaucoup plus patiente que maman, et plus douée qu'elle en couture et broderie ! (ne lui répète pas, s'il-te-plaît !) _

_Il y a quelques temps déjà, nous sommes allés voir des amis qui habitent à peine une demi-heure de route, et je m'y suis fait une nouvelle amie. Elle s'appelle Margaret Dashwood, nous avons le même âge, c'est une passionnée d'aventure et de géographie, et elle est très mignonne ! Et comme nous nous sommes rapidement rapprochées, oncle Alphonse à proposer à sa mère qu'elle puisse venir étudier avec moi. Je suis heureuse d'avoir une partenaire d'étude et de jeux._

_Sa famille traverse une période difficile, de ce que j'ai entendu, son père et mort il y a peu de temps, et ne pouvant hériter, sa mère, ses sœurs et elle ont dû quitter leur demeure. De plus, leur demi-frère ne leur donne presque rien comme argent, elles peinent à vivre. Je trouve vraiment ça très cruel… certaines personnes n'ont vraiment pas de cœur ! Elles habitent aujourd'hui un cottage, mon oncle et ses amis essaient de les aider comme ils le peuvent. J'espère vraiment que leur situation va s'arranger pour elles, elles sont tellement gentilles… _

_J'ai également fait connaissance avec ses deux sœurs aînées, Elinor et Marianne. C'est amusant de constater à quel point elles sont toutes deux différentes : Elinor est très sage (trop peut-être) et aime les activités calmes tels que la peinture et le dessin, qu'elle pratique avec excellence (elle m'a promis de m'aider à m'améliorer, youpi !) tandis que Marianne préfère crier ce qu'elle pense et faire ce qui lui plaît, même si ce n'est pas convenable. Elle aime également la poésie, elle la lit comme un acteur de théâtre joue son rôle, elle est très impressionnante !_

_Ainsi entourée, je vais apprendre bien des choses, et j'espère devenir plus accomplie. Si ça se trouve, j'aurais énormément changé à mon retour. Vous feriez mieux de vous y préparer !_

_Bien à toi,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Lizzie._

* * *

_Lundi, 3 juin._

_Très cher Ciel, _

_Je tiens tout d'abord à te féliciter. J'ai lu dans le journal de ce matin que tu avais réussi à résoudre cette affaire d'étranges disparitions. Je suis heureuse pour les familles des survivants, elles doivent être soulagées, et je suis rassurée que tu t'en sois bien sorti, mais mon cœur se serre en pensant aux proches des personnes tuées.  
L'article m'a un peu effrayée, de telles organisations ne devraient pas exister, ce qu'elles font est si horrible que même ce que je peux imaginer de pire est « gentil » comparé à la réalité…_

_Je doute que tu veuilles un jour me répondre, Ciel, mais… As-tu été enlevé par ce genre de secte horrible il y a deux ans ? Et c'est donc Sébastian qui t'a sauvé ? Je ne cesse d'y penser depuis que j'ai lu le journal._

_Sinon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à mon sujet. J'aurais bien quelques anecdotes à te raconter, ou encore te raconter plutôt ce qui est arrivé à Marianne (la sœur de mon amie Margaret) mais tu trouverais cela sans doute futile et ennuyeux. Je ne vis pas des choses extraordinaires dignes de t'être racontées…_

_Je pense à toi à chaque instant, j'aimerais pouvoir t'écrire plus souvent._

_Avec tendresse,_

_Lizzie._

_P.S : je t'aime._

* * *

**Samedi, 28 juin.**

**Chère Elizabeth,**

**Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je suis très heureux de recevoir et lire tes lettres. Cela me fait plaisir de savoir que tu te plais là-bas, et que tu te fasses des amis… De ce que j'ai lu dans une de tes lettres précédentes, tes relations n'ont pas l'air d'être du genre frivole, donc je serais heureux de lire ce qui t'arrive à toi et tes amies.**

**A vrai dire, je préfère savoir que tu passes un séjour tranquille. Je serais inquiet s'il en était autrement, et tes parents également. Et ne te fais pas de soucis, je n'irais pas leur faire de compte-rendu sur les lettres que tu m'écris.**

**Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te répondre pendant tout ce temps. Mais comme tu l'as lu dans le journal il y a un moment déjà, j'étais sur une affaire très grave. Il semblerait que cela se calme ces derniers temps, mais j'ai toujours beaucoup de responsabilités.**

**J'essaierais de te répondre le plus régulièrement possible.**

**Amitiés,**

**Ciel.**

* * *

_Samedi, 11 juillet._

_Mon très cher Ciel,_

_Si tu savais à quel point ta lettre m'a rendu heureuse ! C'est pour cela que je m'empresse de te répondre alors que je l'ai reçue ce matin, à peine._

_Il semblerait que je me sois bien améliorée en dessin, j'y passe beaucoup de temps quand je suis seule, sans rien d'autre à faire. J'aimerais pouvoir vous envoyé à toi, papa et maman le paysage que j'ai achevé de peindre hier, je dois dire que j'en suis assez fière, j'ai passé tant de temps à le perfectionner (j'ai fait beaucoup d'esquisses et de brouillon entre deux temps), mais il est trop grand, dommage… Je vais essayer de vous envoyer quelques dessins dans le même format que mes lettres, ce sera plus simple, et j'espère que cela vous plaira._

_Sinon, je continue d'étudier dans le calme, je comprends plus facilement quand j'étudie avec Margaret, nous nous entraidons toutes les deux. Le temps est vraiment agréable ces derniers jours, donc lorsque nous n'étudions pas, nous jouons dehors, le plus souvent nous jouons au pirates ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça m'amuserait avant ! Cela me permet de m'entraîner à l'escrime de façon moins solennelle. Moi, je lui ai appris les joies qu'apporte la redécoration intérieure ! Comme ça, leur cottage sera plus gai !_

_A propos, dans ma lettre précédente, je t'avais parlé de sa sœur Marianne. Et bien, il semblerait qu'elle se soit trouvé un futur fiancé ! Apparemment, ils se seraient rencontrés comme dans un roman sentimental : elle s'était blessée et il a volé à son secours ! Cela leur a permis de faire plus amples connaissance. Et Margaret m'a rapporté qu'Elinor aurait aussi un soupirant, mais elle a promis à sa famille de ne pas en révéler le nom tant que rien n'était sûr. Je suis heureuse pour elles !  
Cependant, je trouve que l'attitude de Marianne n'est pas toujours correcte, elle se montre très impolie ses derniers temps. Elle n'essaie même pas de se joindre aux autres lorsqu'une fête à lieu, elle ne pense même plus à saluer quiconque ! Je sais que je te colle souvent moi aussi, parce que nous ne nous voyions déjà pas souvent avant, mais je disais au moins « bonjour » au gens qui étaient présents. Je me rends compte qu'Elinor n'était pas trop sévère comme je le croyais, elle est simplement raisonnable, car c'est elle qui prend toutes les responsabilités chez elle. Je l'aime beaucoup, elle est d'une très grande bonté et compréhension._

_Je serais heureuse de savoir ce que tu vis autrement que par le journal, Ciel. Pourrais-tu également me parler plus souvent de tes exploits ?_

_Bien à toi,_

_Avec tendresse,_

_Lizzie._

* * *

**Lundi, 18 août.**

**Elizabeth,**

**J'ai bien peur que les affaires dans lesquelles j'enquête ne soit vraiment convenables pour toi. Comme tu l'as lu il y a quelques mois, je me retrouve souvent face à des horreurs dont tu n'as pas idée. Toute la misère et la décadence humaine sont mises à nues lors de ces affaires, elles n'ont rien à voir avec ces nouvelles policières que l'on peut trouver dans un journal de pacotille. Je ne souhaite pas t'effrayée ou te dégoûtée avec de tels récits. **

**Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te voir perdre ton sourire comme j'ai perdu le mien.**

**Ciel.**

**P.S : je serais ravi de voir tes dessins, s'il t'est possible de m'en envoyer.**

* * *

_Mercredi, 10 septembre._

_Ciel,_

_Il semblerait que l'automne fasse mourir le bonheur qu'avait apporté l'été. La seule chose qui m'ait apporté de la joie ces derniers jours est d'avoir appris que Tante Macy est enceinte._

_C'est comme si le vent emportait toutes les bonnes choses sur son passage, et qu'il n'en restait rien, sinon un cadavre de souvenir…_

_J'ai peur Ciel, peur de tout voir disparaître, comme lorsqu'on se réveille d'un beau rêve pour se retrouver dans le cauchemar que peut être la réalité._

_J'ai peur d'oublier. D'oublier ton visage, peur que ton souvenir ne devienne de plus en plus flou avant de disparaître à jamais…_

_Je t'aime, Ciel,_

_Eternellement…_

_Elizabeth._

* * *

**Jeudi, 1****er**** octobre.**

**Lizzie,**

**Que se passe-t-il ? Tes parents m'ont assuré que lorsqu'il t'avait eue au téléphone deux jours auparavant tu allais bien. Mais ta lettre date de presque un mois déjà, j'ose espérer que les choses se sont un peu améliorée. Je m'excuse si ma lettre précédente a contribuée à cette mélancolie soudaine, je ne voulais pas paraître brutal.  
Pourtant, même certains de tes dessins paraissaient tristes, ils sont très beaux, je ne le nie pas, mais il se dégage de certains une chose qui ne te ressemble pas…**

**Lizzie, tu es la personne la plus passionnée et la plus rayonnante que je connaisse, je t'en prie, ne te laisse pas ternir dans l'obscurité ! Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de t'abandonnée, et si vraiment tu vas mal, je suis prêt à te retrouver à Dawlish.**

**Avec toutes mes pensées affectueuses,**

**Ciel.**

* * *

_Vendredi, 30 octobre._

_Très cher Ciel,_

_Excuse-moi de t'avoir inquiété, mais on dirait que le sort s'acharne sur mes amies et moi. J'avoue que j'ai plus de peine pour elles, toutes trois ont plus de raison d'être malheureuse que moi..._

_Mais à vrai dire, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même depuis un certains temps, je ne sais plus quoi faire. C'est comme si je devenais quelqu'un d'autres, et ça m'effraie. La seule chose qui m'apaise en ce moment et le dessin, mais certains de mes dessins me font peur, alors je les détruits. Ils semblent représenter une partie de moi qui ne m'appartiens pas, comme si on me l'avait greffée… Je ne comprends plus rien._

_Et puis, j'ai bien vu que tu as toujours esquivé certaines de mes questions. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu te cacher de moi ? Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?_

_Elizabeth._

_P.S : j'ignore si je pourrais te l'écrire pour le jour même, alors je préfère être très en avance : _

_Bon anniversaire._

* * *

**Lundi, 7 décembre.**

**Très chère Lizzie,**

**Comment vas-tu ? Cela va bientôt faire un mois que personne n'a plus aucune nouvelle de toi… Tes parents s'inquiètent car tu refuses de leur répondre lorsqu'ils appellent chez ton oncle, et tu n'as pas non plus voulu me parler.**

**Pourquoi ? Que t'arrive-t-il, Lizzie ? **

**Mon anniversaire va être bien triste, sans toi, sans une lettre débordant de ta joie de vivre.**

**Tu me manques tant…**

**Réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît,**

**Ciel.**

* * *

**Jeudi, 18 février.**

**Ma Lizzie,**

**J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu puisses lire un jour cette lettre.**

**Je suis à tes côtés au moment même où je l'écris, mais tu n'es pas consciente de ma présence, tu dors profondément, affaiblie par la fièvre. Tout comme ton amie, Marianne.**

**Je t'ai déjà donné les réponses que tu attendais dans ton sommeil, mais je pense que tu mérites de t'en souvenir si tu restes parmi nous, alors je les écris à présent. Tu as le droit de connaître la vérité.**

**Comme tu l'avais deviné, c'est bien une secte qui m'a enlevé il y a aujourd'hui trois ans. Pendant un mois, je suis passé d'organisations en organisations, ils m'ont fait passer de mains en mains comme un vulgaire objet. Ils m'ont torturé, fait subir les pires outrages, pour eux, j'étais plus bas que le bétail. Ils m'ont même marqué au fer rouge, j'en ai encore la cicatrice. Et au moment où j'allais être sacrifié, j'ai renié l'existence de Dieu, et j'étais prêt à tout pour sortir de ce cauchemar. Je me suis accroché à un fil d'araignée pour me sortir du gouffre du désespoir. Et c'est là qu'intervient Sébastian. Il n'est pas humain en vérité, c'est un démon avec lequel j'ai fait un pacte. Il me sert comme un majordome et m'aide à faire payer l'affront que j'ai subit à ces ordures, en échange… il dévorera mon âme.  
J'ai refusé de m'attacher à nouveau avec mon entourage, j'avais peur de souffrir à nouveau de la perte d'un être cher. De plus, je marchais sur une longue route étroite et sinueuse vers les ténèbres les plus noires, et je ne voulais entraîner personne avec moi dans cette descente. C'est pourquoi les affaires auxquelles j'étais le plus souvent mêlé étaient si dangereuses, certains protagonistes n'étaient pas humains, que ce soit par leur nature, ou par leur morale. Cependant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu y sois un jour mêlée de cette façon. Je m'en veux de ne pas m'en être aperçu plus tôt et de ne pas avoir été là pour te protéger. **

**Un des salauds de cette organisation t'a suivie jusqu'ici, il a attendu le bon moment et t'a piégée en plaçant sur toi un parasite démoniaque (d'après Sébastian) qui se nourrit de toutes les choses bonnes en un humain, puis il se sert du corps de cet humain comme d'un pantin en contrôlant ses mauvaises intentions. C'est pour cela que tu avais l'impression de changer malgré toi et que tu perdais goût à la vie. Tu t'es renfermée sur toi-même, tu as bien résisté à cette horrible créature pendant un certain temps, mais tu t'es enfuie.  
Heureusement, j'étais déjà en route vers le Devon à ce moment, et ton oncle à prévenu tes parents immédiatement après ta disparition. Sébastian a réussit te retrouvée, nous avons cru que tu étais contrôlée par cet homme, mais contrairement à tout attente, tu l'as poignardé lui, plutôt que moi quand il te l'a ordonné. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'as juste blessé, tu n'es pas une meurtrière. Puis nous t'avons ramenée. Mais le véritable problème s'est posé lorsque nous avons voulu te débarrasser de ce sale parasite, car il avait déjà atteint un stade dangereux, et que l'arracher a mis ta vie en danger. Sébastian m'a dit qu'arracher le parasite à son stade final était synonyme de mort pour l'hôte. **

**Lizzie, pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ? Tu es là, en ce moment même, entre la vie et la mort. Sans doute en train de te battre, comme tu l'as toujours fait mais à ta manière. Tu t'es toujours souciée des autres, même dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais… Comment une fille aussi bien que toi peut-elle aimer quelqu'un comme moi ?**

**Je n'ai jamais été en colère à cause du baiser que tu m'as donné, le jour de ton départ. J'ai été effrayé. Oui, j'avais peur, peur d'un sentiment trop fort et incontrôlable, alors que je voulais avoir le contrôle sur tout. Peur de ce sentiment que j'avais à ton égard, et que j'étais de toute façon trop fier et trop stupide pour le reconnaitre…  
Comment réagiras-tu, ma Lizzie, si tu apprenais que je t'aime, moi aussi ? Avec la manière dont je t'ai trop souvent traitée, toutes les choses que je t'ai cachée ? Alors que je t'ai tant fait languir ?**

**Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.**

**Je suis à toi.**

**Ciel**

**P.S : si tu lis cette lettre, ne prête pas attention au tâches d'eau, s'il-te-plaît.**

* * *

_Dimanche, 21 mars._

_Mon très cher Ciel,_

_Pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps à te répondre, tu devrais recevoir cette lettre peu de temps avant que je ne rentre, normalement. Je rentre un peu plus tard que prévu car les deux sœurs de Margaret vont se marier dans les jours qui viennent, et je tiens beaucoup à assister à leurs mariages. Le printemps apporte de nouvelles choses, très belles…_

_Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, tu m'as sauvée, et tu m'as dit la vérité. Je suis heureuse, je crois bien me souvenir d'avoir entendu ta voix alors que j'étais très malade, mais je ne m'en souviens pas très clairement. Mais ce qui me rend le plus heureuse, c'est de savoir que tu m'aimes en retour. Je crois bien que c'est ta voix qui m'a fait revenir des ténèbres._

_Je suis impatiente de te revoir enfin dans de bonnes conditions, mon Ciel._

_La première chose que je ferai en arrivant sera de t'embrasser, comme à mon départ, la boucle sera ainsi bouclée._

_Je t'aime._

_Ta Lizzie._

* * *

**Lundi, 5 avril.**

**Ma Lizzie,**

**Tu arrives ce soir, j'ai hâte de t'embrasser à mon tour.**

**Ciel.**

Tada ! J'espère que ça vous a plu^^.

Alors, pas que je vous prenne pour des nouilles, mais je précise juste que Ciel n'a bien évidemment pas envoyé la dernière lettre =).

Le prochain one-shot sera plus comique =D !


	3. Scandales !

**Tadaddadan ! Voici le 3e baiser, que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire^^, j'espère qu'il vous amusera tout autant ! Désolée si vous trouvez mon humour nul XD ! ****J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire certaines scènes, ce n'est pas évident de faire transparaitre le côté "déjanté" qu'on peut avoir dans un manga/anime juste en écrivant^^".**

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour l'histoire précédente, pour vos gentils commentaires et vos critiques ! Cela me fait très plaisir, car le genre épistolaire n'est vraiment pas facile à écrire pour moi (comme certains l'ont remarqué^^"), et je dois avouer que j'en avais un peu marre à la fin XD ! Pardon de ne pas avoir répondu individuellement à chaqe review =( , mais sachez que chacune d'entre elle est appréciée !**

**Pour en revenir à cette histoire :**

**Rating : T (juste au cas où, pour certaines allusions)**

**Genre : Humour et romance.**

**Contexte : 2e manga/4e épisode de l'anime. Ciel se retrouve travesti dans une soirée afin d'approcher son principal suspect de l'affaire "Jack l'éventreur". Malheureusement pour lui, sa fiancée se trouve également à cette soirée... (et si...)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

3e baiser : Scandale

Sébastian se retourna avec un sourire taquin vers son maître.

« Hé bien, allons-y… Mademoiselle. »

Ciel grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et suivit son majordome. Il était déjà épuisé, la robe que Madame Red lui avait forcé à porter était vraiment trop lourde. Sans parler de ce maudit corset qui lui écrasait la cage thoracique et de ces instruments de tortures que les femmes osaient appeler « chaussures ». Enfin, le devoir avant tout, il fallait absolument qu'il ait le fin mot de l'affaire Jack l'éventreur ce soir, et pour cela, il devait approcher le Vicomte de Druitt. Se mêler à la foule de la fête organisée était une chose, mais trouver le maître des lieux en était une autre ! Afin de faciliter leur recherche, Ciel et ses complices décidèrent de se séparer. Toujours suivi de Sébastian, le jeune Conte cherchait du regard son suspect, tout en se plaignant de l'accoutrement dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas que ma fiancée me voit dans cette tenue ! » souffla-t-il au démon derrière lui.

Il imaginait déjà la catastrophe que cela engendrerait…

« Oh ! Votre robe est magnifique ! Et cette parure est adoraaaaable ! »

Horrifiés, Ciel et Sébastian se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers cette voix si familière. Pour leur plus grand malheur, la dite fiancée se tenait derrière eux, rayonnante au milieu de la foule. Tout deux essayèrent de s'éloigner discrètement mais…

« Ah ! La robe de la jeune fille là-bas est terriblement mignonne ! »s'écria la jeune Marquise, pointant du doigt Ciel.

Mission prioritaire à présent : fuir Elisabeth ! Si jamais elle devait se retrouver en face de son fiancé, elle le reconnaitrait sans aucune difficulté et cela risquait non seulement de mettre en péril leur enquête mais cela serait également une humiliation certaine sur la maison Phantomhive sur plusieurs générations ! Ciel et son majordome se faufilèrent tant bien que mal entre les autres invités pour semer la jeune fille, mais elle était vraiment tenace. Le jeu du chat et de la souris était lancé.

Au bout d'un moment, Sébastian repéra le Vicomte et conseilla à son maître d'aller le voir avant que sa promise ne le rattrape. Le Conte ne se fit pas prier, et pressa le pas, il constata avec surprise qu'un photographe se tenait devant ce dernier, il ignorait que cet homme avait une telle renommée. Il ralentit le pas, afin de se donner une démarche plus féminine. Une fois assez proche, il s'apprêta à le saluer, quand la voix d'Elisabeth s'éleva une nouvelle fois, mais elle était bien plus proche que les précédentes. Pris de panique, Ciel se cacha dans le dos du Vicomte puis s'éloigna dans la direction opposée, mais sa fiancée le rattrapait. Elle courrait à une vitesse impressionnante alors que lui commençait à fatiguer de façon alarmante et à s'emmêler dans ses propres jupons (ou plutôt ceux dont il s'était retrouvé accoutré) !

_« Mais comment fait-elle pour courir aussi vite avec un tel accoutrement ? » _pensa-t-il avec horreur.

Le Conte tenta une dernière fois d'accélérer la cadence, mais il trébucha légèrement. Se reprenant brutalement pour échapper à la prédatrice, il se prit les pieds dans sa robe et tomba tête devant. Il crut vaguement entendre un bruit mais il ne sut pas ce que c'était car ses jupons l'étouffèrent. C'était un cauchemar, cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, se persuada Ciel. Malheureusement, le manque de lumière lui affirmait le contraire…

Lui, le Conte Ciel Phantomhive se retrouvait dans une soirée mondaine ses fesses, dans des sous-vêtements féminins, exposés à cause d'une chute ridicule à la vue de tous, tandis qu'il manquait d'étouffer sous le tissu des nombreux jupons de la robe qu'il portait… Et qu'en essayant de se relever, il ne faisait que se rendre plus ridicule. C'était un scandale…

Soudain, un bruit lourd se fit entendre, puis il sentit qu'une personne l'aidait à se remettre sur pieds. Il pensa à Sébastian, mais lorsqu'il émergea de sous ses jupons, il se fit entraîner précipitamment par Elisabeth vers la porte juste en face. Le conte jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière, et vit que son majordome faisait diversion avec un tour de magie. Humilié et vidé de toute combativité, il se laissa entraîner et se retrouva dans une petite pièce, ressemblant à un boudoir. Lorsque sa fiancée se retourna pour lui faire face, il détourna le regard, le visage rouge brique. La jeune fille se rapprocha et posa une main réconfortante sur une de ses épaules, il devinait que son regard était compatissant, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas la regarder en face après cet incident…

« Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui vient de se passer. » dit-elle d'une voix douce et réconfortante qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. « Il semblerait que peu de gens t'ait vue, mais j'avais peur que plus de monde ne te voit comme ça alors je t'ai emmenée ici. »

Ciel ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se tordre les doigts nerveusement, le souffle légèrement saccadé.

« Excuse-moi, mais… Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ? »lui demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu es sure ? Tu as tout de même fait une belle chute ! » insista-t-elle.

Ciel secoua la tête avec plus d'énergie cette fois, agacé. Il se demanda un instant si elle l'avait reconnu ou si elle faisait ça par gentillesse et solidarité féminine. Puis, elle lui reprit la main doucement et l'entraîna vers le bureau qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Le Conte se demanda ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, quand elle se retourna, le prit par la taille, et le souleva sans difficulté (à sa grande stupeur) pour le faire s'assoir sur le bureau en question. Il détourna une nouvelle fois la tête avant de lui demander d'une voix plus féminine :

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Hé bien, j'ai remarqué que tes bas s'étaient détachés dans ta chute, et comme je t'ai aidée à te relever trop vite, tes jupons ne sont pas mis correctement… Alors si tu me le permets, je t'aide ! » répondit-elle joyeusement.

Lorsque ses mains touchèrent les jambes nues de Ciel, il eut l'impression de recevoir un choc électrique et fit un grand bond en arrière, le teint écarlate. Elisabeth avait beau être sa fiancée, c'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait ainsi et cela le gênait énormément.

« Ne panique pas ! » dit-elle en relevant la tête. « Nous sommes entre filles après t… »

Lorsque leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, il put y lire de la stupeur.

_« Elle ne m'avait pas reconnu alors.» _constata-t-il.

« Ci-… »

Le Conte posa précipitamment sa main sur la bouche de son amie, l'empêchant de crier.

« Chut ! Elisabeth, s'il-te-plaît ! » chuchota-t-il, les joues encore plus rouges.

Elle le regarda ahurie, le cerveau de Ciel tournait à plein régime alors qu'il essayait de trouver quoi dire à sa fiancée.

« Ecoute… » murmura-t-il. « Je suis là pour mener une enquête, tante Ann m'a déguisé pour que je ne sois pas reconnu, elle m'a forcé à m'habiller comme ça ! Je dois approcher le Vicomte de Druitt sans qu'il sache qui je suis ! Alors s'il-te-plaît, promets-moi de ne pas hurler mon nom comme ça !»

Elle hocha la tête et lui tapota la main qui l'empêchait de parler pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne crierait pas. Doucement, il libéra la bouche de sa promise, qui le regarda un instant avant de rougir et de sourire pleinement, elle avait l'air ravie.

« Tu es trop mignon, Ciel ! » couina-t-elle à voix basse, les joues roses de plaisir.

Le jeune garçon se demanda pourquoi cela le surprenait, il connaissait pourtant très bien sa fiancée… Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique que ce soit qu'elle s'attaqua de nouveau à ses jupons, sans aucune gêne.

- Hé bien, tante Ann ne fait pas les choses à moitié ! » ria-t-elle en soulevant les dit jupons de son fiancé.

- LIZZIE ! » s'écria-t-il. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? »

- Je t'aide, comme je te l'ai dit il y a un instant (^^). Tes jupons sont mal mis, ça se voit, et ce n'est pas élégant ! Tu ne pourras rien faire discrètement comme ça, et tes bas risqueront de te gêner si je ne te les remets pas !

- Je peux le faire tout seul ! » affirma-t-il. Ce qui lui valut un regard sceptique, alors il rappliqua. « Et je ne veux pas que tu vois plus… c'est déjà assez humiliant ! »

- Je ne verrais rien de plus que ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. » trancha-t-elle.

Ciel eut l'impression que ses paroles étaient comme un coup d'épée. Cependant, il ne trouva rien à répondre. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Elisabeth souleva donc sa jupe et ses jupons, lui demanda d'allonger une jambe à la fois, remonta les bas qu'il portait puis réajusta les attaches. Le jeune Conte frissonna lorsque les mains de sa fiancée s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur ses cuisses.

« Tu as de belles jambes, Ciel, j'en suis presque jalouse ! » lui dit-elle, le faisant rougir une fois de plus. Voyant sa gêne, elle ajouta : « Je devine que c'est embarrassant pour toi, moi, je me sentirais nue si je portais un pantalon ! Mais je veux juste t'aider ! »

Il se contenta de répondre un « hm » et laissa sa fiancée saisir ses jupons pour les arranger. Soudainement, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle l'embrassa. Le baiser fut rapide, il ne dura que deux secondes, et Lizzie termina les joues rougies ce qu'elle faisait en disant :

« Pour te donner du courage. »

Ciel la regarda abasourdi. Sa tenue arrangée, il voulut descendre du bureau, mais il sentit quelque chose le retenir. Il se retourna pour voir ce que c'était. Malheur ! Une mèche de sa perruque s'était emmêlée dans une poignée de tiroir ! Décidemment, tout se liguait contre lui ! A sa grande surprise, Elisabeth grimpa sur le bureau à son tour pour l'aider. Une fois la mèche dégagée et sa perruque réajustée, elle commença à descendre du bureau, mais elle glissa. Le jeune garçon s'empressa de la rattraper, avec ses jambes, il la saisit à la taille et la tira vers lui après l'avoir attrapée par les épaules.  
Elle se retrouva donc à moitié allongée sur lui, tout deux sur le bureau. Réalisant qu'il se retrouvait les jambes écartées sous sa fiancée, Ciel se remit à rougir furieusement, tant que de la vapeur semblait s'échapper de son visage. Elle aussi rougissait, mais elle sourit et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, ses lèvres restèrent coller à celles de son fiancée plus longtemps. Le Conte gémit doucement, ce n'était pas désagréable, les lèvres de sa promise étaient douces et avaient une saveur légèrement sucrée. Timidement, il lui rendit son baiser, et ferma les yeux. Perdus dans leur monde, ils ne rendirent pas compte que quelqu'un était discrètement entré dans le boudoir à son tour, et les observait, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

« Je n'avais jamais vu de spectacle à la fois adorable et sensuel que celui de deux petits rouge-gorges s'embrassant. »

Tout deux se séparèrent et virent que le Vicomte de Druitt, lui-même, se tenait près d'eux.

« Je vous ai vu vous éclipser tout à l'heure. » dit-il en souriant. « Je trouvais dommage que deux jeunes filles aussi jolies que vous ne reviennent pas participer à ma fête… J'avoue que je ne regrette pas d'être entré, car c'est le plus délicieux scandale auquel j'assiste.»

Malgré la honte d'avoir été vu dans une telle position et le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme, Ciel vit une occasion de piéger le Vicomte.

« Veuillez nous excuser, cher Vicomte. » dit-il d'une voix efféminée. « Mais ma cousine et moi étions fatiguées de la danse et des dîners. Nous voulions vous parler depuis longtemps, mais n'arrivant pas à vous rejoindre, nous avons décidé de nous amuser seules toutes les deux. »

Il donna un petit coup de pied à Lizzie et la regarda fixement dans les yeux, lui incitant silencieusement à jouer le jeu.

« Oh oui ! » appuya-t-elle en faisant la moue. « Nous en avions assez d'être traitées comme des enfants alors que nous sommes des femmes avides de nouvelles sensations ! »

Ils descendirent du bureau sous le regard intéressé du Vicomte. Il sourit en voyant les deux « jeunes filles » rester collées l'une à l'autre, bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

« Quelles petites capricieuses vous faites, mesdemoiselles… » dit-il en s'approchant.

Il caressa doucement la joue d'Elisabeth et passa l'autre main de façon peu discrète sur la hanche de Ciel, qui frémit de dégoût. Lizzie, elle, faisait son possible pour faire comme si cela ne la gênait pas.

- Peut-être connaitriez-vous quelque chose de plus amusant, Vicomte ? » demanda le jeune garçon.

- Bien sûr, je veux bien vous les montrer, mes rouge-gorges. » répondit-il en approchant son visage des leurs. « Du moment que vous ne dites rien aux personnes qui vous accompagnent. »

- Si c'est vraiment amusant, nous ne dirons rien ! » affirma la jeune Marquise avec un grand sourire feint.

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez, mes petits inséparables…

Il avança près d'un mur, saisit un chandelier et l'actionna. Le mur se déplaça et dévoila un passage secret. Il les invita à le suivre. Ciel se sentait mal, il ne voulait pas emmener Lizzie dans cet endroit, c'était trop dangereux pour elle. Mais le Vicomte trouverait étrange qu'il lui demande de ne pas les suivre, elle s'était trop prise au jeu, il aurait dû intervenir… De toute manière, elle lui tenait fermement le bras, il lui serait difficile à présent de lui demander de rebrousser chemin. Tout trois descendirent des escaliers, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à une nouvelle porte. Le blond l'ouvrit, et les incita à passer devant.

« Cet endroit est très amusant, vous verrez. »

A peine eut-il franchit le seuil, le couple fut assailli par une forte odeur sucrée qui leur fit tourner la tête avant de perdre connaissance. L'adulte observa un instant les deux petites endormies l'une sur l'autre avant de dire d'une voix cruelle :

« C'est un endroit très intéressant, petits inséparables. »

Lorsque Ciel reprit connaissance, il constata qu'on lui avait bandé les yeux et qu'il était attaché. C'est avec effroi qu'il se rendit compte que ses liens attachaient également sa fiancée, leurs poignets étaient attachés ensemble, les collant l'un contre l'autre.

- Ciel… ? » murmura-t-elle, effrayée. « Tu es là… ? »

- Oui. » répondit-il doucement. « N'aie pas peur, Lizzie. Nous allons nous en sortir, fais-moi confiance. »

Une fois sa phrase terminée, la voix du Vicomte s'éleva dans l'obscurité.

« Un peu de silence, mesdames et messieurs ! Je vais maintenant vous présenter notre article réclame que vous attendez impatiemment ! »

Les deux enfants furent montrés à une foule de nobles décadents, un grand brouhaha se fit entendre dans la pièce.

« Voici deux articles pour le prix d'un ! Ces deux petites sont comme des inséparables. Vous pouvez vous en servir comme objet décoratif, un jouet, pour une cérémonie ou encore les revendre en pièces détachées… Et vous en trouverez rarement d'une telle qualité ! Leurs yeux sont d'un bleu très profond comme le ciel se reflétant dans la mer et le vert d'une forêt profonde ou d'une émeraude. »

Le Conte sentit sa promise trembler en entendant cette annonce, ne souhaitant pas la traumatiser d'avantage, il appela discrètement Sébastian à lui dès que le bandeau placé sur ses yeux lui fut enlevé. La pièce fut alors plongée quelques instants dans l'obscurité, des bruits de coups se faisant entendre avant que les bougies n'éclairent à nouveau. Le majordome ne perdit pas de temps et les libéra tout les deux. Scotland Yard ayant été prévenu, ils entendirent des pas précipités venir dans leur direction. N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, le démon saisit les deux enfants et les emmena au manoir Phantomhive.

* * *

Ciel se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit, il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Certes, l'affaire « Jack l'éventreur » était classée, mais il s'inquiétait pour Elisabeth. Elle était restée au manoir, à cause des circonstances. Madame Red avait réussit à faire diversion en appelant chez les Midford, prétextant qu'elle invitait la petite à passer la nuit chez elle. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir accablé, jamais elle n'aurait dû être mêlée à tout ça. Elle devait sans doute en train de faire des cauchemars en ce moment, si du moins elle avait réussit à s'endormir…  
Le jeune Conte se redressa dans une position assise et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire, quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Par réflexe, il tendit la main près de son oreiller, car il avait caché un révolver dessous au cas où, même s'il s'attendait à ce que se soit son majordome. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Elisabeth entrer timidement, une bougie en main.

- P… pardon Ciel, je t'ai réveillé ? » lui demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude évidente sur son visage.

- Non, pas du tout. » lui assura-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lizzie ? »

Il se sentit un peu bête de poser la question alors qu'il avait déjà son idée, mais il valait mieux avoir confirmation avant d'affirmer.

« Je… je n'arrive pas à dormir. » dit-elle d'une petite voix. « J'ai peur, toute seule. »

Ciel hésita un instant, puis ouvrit les draps de son lit avant de tapoter à côté de lui, invitant sa fiancée à le rejoindre. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et se glissa dans le lit, une fois installée, elle se blottit contre lui. Le jeune garçon se laissa faire et lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Ils pourraient avoir des ennuis s'ils étaient surpris tout les deux ainsi, mais ils s'en moquaient, et ce n'était pas pire que la situation d'il y a quelques heures…

- Désolée de faire un tel caprice.» s'excusa la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas un caprice, je comprends parfaitement. » la rassura-t-il. « Et puis, je te dois bien ça pour tout à l'heure. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser, c'est ma faute si tu as peur de dormir à présent... »

- Non, non ! Je n'ai pas eu si peur que ça… » affirma-t-elle soudainement. « Parce que tu étais avec moi. J'avais plus peur pour toi que pour moi… Mais si j'avais été seule, j'aurais été morte de peur ! »

Elisabeth resserra son étreinte en disant cela, alors son fiancé la prit à son tour dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front en lui murmurant « merci ». Serrés ainsi dans les bras de l'autre, ils s'endormirent rapidement.

* * *

**« JACK L'EVENTREUR A ENCORE FRAPPE ! »**

En lisant le gros titre du journal, Ciel se leva brusquement et frappa de rage son bureau de ses deux mains.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » s'énerva-t-il. « Le Vicomte n'est pas sorti de chez lui, hier soir ! »

Plusieurs hypothèses furent échangées entre lui, Lau, et Madame Red tandis que Sébastian se dirigea vers Elisabeth, qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, l'air perdue.

- Venez, mademoiselle. » lui dit-il d'une voix douce. « J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas votre place dans cette discussion. Je vais vous préparer un bon thé en attendant. »

- Jack l'éventreur n'était donc pas le Vicomte ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir hoché la tête.

- Non, malheureusement.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte pour sortir, le majordome tendit à la jeune fille une page de journal en lui demandant à voix basse de la détruire une fois sortie. Cependant, le Conte le remarqua et se dirigea vers eux d'un pas furieux.

« SEBASTIAN ! QU'AS –TU L'INTENTION DE ME CACHER ? » hurla-t-il en s'emparant de la page de journal en question.

En regardant l'article, il se transformant en bloc de glace. Cet article parlait de l'arrestation du Vicomte de Druitt et de ses enchères clandestines. Le texte en soit n'avait rien de choquant, c'était la photo qui était le véritable problème. L'homme en question apparaissait au premier plan, bien sûr, mais on pouvait bien voir derrière lui une jeune personne à terre, le derrière levé et ses sous-vêtements découverts… en d'autres termes, Ciel Phantomhive lui-même. Le fait que son visage ne soit pas visible ne soulageait en rien le jeune garçon, son orgueil déjà blessé prit un coup encore plus dur.

- Ciel ? Tout va bien ? De quoi parle cet article ? » demanda Madame Red.

- Rien de très important ! » s'écrièrent d'une même voix Ciel et Lizzie.

Cette dernière reprit la page de journal, la chiffonna et sortit accompagnée de Sébastian en riant nerveusement.

_« Quel scandale cela pourrait faire… ! »_ pensèrent les trois personnes ayant vu l'article.

Une fois installée au salon, la jeune fille tira doucement la manche du majordome vêtu de noir.

« Sébastian, est-ce que je pourrais te demander un service ? »

* * *

Ciel disputait une partie d'échec contre sa tante Angelina, et comme toujours, il avait l'avantage. Elle lui avait proposé de jouer pour qu'il se détende, car elle en avait eu assez de le voir faire les cent pas en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Sébastian. Ce dernier n'était toujours pas revenu, et il avait besoin de lui pour revoir la liste des suspects de long en large. Sans parler de l'infecte boisson préparée par le majordome de sa tante, Grell, qu'il osait qualifier de « thé » ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? C'était bientôt l'heure de son goûter, en plus ! Il avait grand besoin d'une bonne pâtisserie ! Madame Red réfléchissait à son prochain coup, quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le majordome démoniaque. Il signala à la jeune femme que quelqu'un souhaitait lui parler au téléphone, elle sortit donc de la pièce accompagnée de son majordome maladroit. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Ciel se tourna vers lui, contrarié.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu trafiquais, encore ! Et tu ne m'as même pas préparé du thé !

- Veuillez m'excuser, _my Lord_. » s'excusa platement le démon. « Je reviens tout de suite avec ceci et une part de gâteau. »

Une fois son majordome reparti, le jeune garçon se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Il se demanda ce qu'était devenu Elisabeth quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. La personne qui venait d'entrer n'était ni Madame Red, ni Sébastian, mais un jeune garçon blond, efféminé. Il portait un short noir assez court, un gilet rouge sans manches par-dessus une chemise blanche, de très longues chaussettes lui montant au-dessus des genoux et des bottes. Le jeune Conte fronça les sourcils, qui était ce jeune garçon ? Mais lorsque ce dernier s'approcha, il reconnu son visage et ses yeux.

« LIZZIE ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de crier.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, le visage rouge comme une tomate. Ciel la regarda, bouche bée. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. L'idée de la réprimander car ce n'était pas une tenue convenable pour une Lady lui traversa l'esprit, mais il n'en dit rien. Contrairement à toute attente, cette tenue allait bien à sa fiancée. Ses longues jambes fines étaient mises en valeur, n'étant plus cachée, et elle paraissait… en meilleure santé, sans doute parce qu'elle ne portait pas de corset qui lui emprisonnait la taille. Lizzie dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée d'être ainsi vêtue et observée. Il remarqua à cet instant que ses cheveux avaient été noués en chignon. Ciel sentit le sang affluer dans ses joues, mais également dans son nez. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, voir sa fiancée les jambes dévoilées le bouleversait.

- Co…comment ? Pourquoi ? » bégaya-t-il.

- J'ai demandé à Sébastian de m'habiller en garçon. » répondit timidement Lizzie. « Je me suis dit que comme ça, tu te sentirais moins ridicule… tu n'auras pas été le seul à te travestir… »

Sans réfléchir, Ciel se leva, marcha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Oh, Lizzie… Tu es vraiment adorable. » lui murmura-t-il.

Heureuse, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Ils se détachèrent au bout de quelques minutes, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Ciel embrassa Elisabeth.

« OH, MON DIEU ! GRELL ! UN APPAREIL PHOTO, VITE ! »

Les deux enfants se séparèrent dans un sursaut juste à temps pour voir leur tante partir dans le couloir en courant, son rire résonnait dans tout le manoir.

- Oh non ! » s'écria Ciel, pâlissant en un clin d'œil.

- Tante Ann ! Non ! Attend ! » cria à son tour Lizzie.

Les deux enfants coururent à la poursuite de leur tante, car si Frances Midford devait apprendre que sa fille s'était travestie, elle ferait un scandale dont on entendrait parler pendant au moins dix générations !

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ? Detesté ? Trouvé ça drôle ou stupide ? **

**J'espère au moins que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire mon histoire^^. Donc, reviews, s'il-vous-plaît ! Je ne prends pas mal les critiques ;) !**


	4. Toi et moi

**Coucou ! Me revoila avec un one-shot plus court et classique que les autres, désolée^^" ! **

**Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews (désolée, je prendrais plus de temps pour répondre individuellement la prochaine fois)! Je suis vraiment heureuse que le 3e one-shot vous ait fait rire X3 !  
J'en profite pour féliciter Ll-chan qui savait avec quel oeuvre j'ai fait un crossover pour le 2e chapitre ;) !**

**Contexte : Ciel et Elisabeth ont 18 ans, c'est le jour de leur mariage et leur première nuit en tant que couple marié.**

**Rating : T voire M (on ne sait jamais)**

**Warning : OOC (mais en même temps ils ont pu changer), petite lime (ma première avec un couple hétéro, soyez indulgent(e)s!), mention de deux autres couples, dont un assez "singulier" (surprise XD).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**4e baiser : Toi et moi.**

- Nous n'y arriverons pas…

- Mais si…

- Nous sommes en retard…

- Je ne connais aucune mariée qui soit jamais arrivée à l'heure.

- Et s'il ne voulait plus de moi ?

- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit avec des questions pareilles ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

- Je vais me trouver mal !

-Ah non ! Pas question !

- Je…

- ELISABETH ! ARRETE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !

La voix de sa mère claqua comme un fouet et Elisabeth se raidit aussitôt. Sa fidèle servante Paula frissonna puis continua son travail, travail qui consistait à ajuster les dernières retouches de la robe de mariée de sa maîtresse. Frances Midford soupira, elle comprenait que sa fille soit nerveuse, elle-même l'avait été le jour de son propre mariage, mais cette dernière exagérait vraiment. Elles n'étaient pas en avance, certes, mais elles avaient encore un peu de temps devant elles avant le début de la cérémonie… Juste assez pour que la mariée soit parfaite.

_« Le temps passe si vite. »_ pensa la Marquise.

Le mariage tant attendu avait enfin lieu. Elisabeth et Ciel avaient à présent déjà 18 ans, elle avait encore du mal à le croire. Sa fille était devenue très belle, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais ses traits étaient plus doux que les siens. Elle avait également bien mûri, bien qu'elle ait toujours un penchant pour les belles choses et ce qui est mignon, elle était bien plus calme qu'autrefois, et elle était très intelligente. Ciel avait changé, lui aussi. Il avait grandi, mais n'était pas de très grande taille (il ne dépassait sa fiancée que de quelques centimètres), il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser légèrement, et ses traits avaient perdu leurs rondeurs enfantines. Tout deux n'avaient pas changé de façon radicale, mais on pouvait bien voir qu'ils avaient définitivement quitter l'enfance.  
La jeune mariée resplendissait dans sa robe blanche. Celle-ci était faite de soie ornée de fausses roses blanches, le corset épousait les formes de la jeune femme, le bout des manches et de la jupe étaient décorés de dentelles en fils d'argent, et le voile à l'arrière en mousseline donnait l'impression qu'elle portait un nuage. On aurait pu la croire sortie d'une féérie. Lizzie avait les yeux maquillés de manière discrète, afin de les mettre en valeurs, et elle portait un rouge à lèvres rose perle. Son cou était orné d'un pendentif en diamant et des boucles d'oreilles de perles et d'argent brillaient de chaque côté. La Marquise arrangea une dernière fois les mèches de sa fille, de façon à ce que quelques boucles entourent son visage, le reste était noué en chignon, dans un filet à perles. Reculant un peu, la mère ne put que sourire de bonheur en voyant le résultat.

Elle était plus belle que jamais.

« Mademoiselle, voici votre bouquet et votre voile ! » dit Paula joyeusement en les lui apportant.

Le voile couvrit le visage d'Elisabeth, qui prit le bouquet d'une main, le bras de sa mère de l'autre, légèrement tremblante. La servante retourna discrètement dans la chapelle tandis que les deux femmes Midford allaient rejoindre le Marquis.

« Ah, vous voilà, Frances, Elisabeth ! » souffla-t-il. « Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! » ajouta-t-il, faisant rougir de plaisir sa fille.

Il lui tendit le bras, la priant de ne pas faire attendre le marié plus longtemps. La mariée se laissa donc conduire par son père.

_« Nous y sommes… »_ pensa-t-elle nerveusement en prenant une grande inspiration. _« Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'ai beau avoir le trac, je suis heureuse et impatiente. »_

Ella avait tant attendu ce jour, bien des fois elle avait cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais, mais son fiancé lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il ne souhaitait finir sa vie avec aucune autre femme qu'elle. Et il en était de même pour elle, jamais elle ne voudrait vivre, ni fonder une famille avec un autre … Ciel était, et serait à jamais, le seul homme pour elle. Elle l'aimait. C'était aussi simple que ça.

_« Aujourd'hui, nous serons liés pour toujours, toi et moi… »_

La mariée était toujours en retard, disait-on, et le mari devait prendre son mal en patience… Le Comte Phantomhive retint un léger soupir, il était nerveux. Combien de temps allait-il encore attendre l'arrivée de sa future épouse ? Si ça continuait comme ça, son costume noir allait être trempé de sueur tant l'attente mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il chercha discrètement des visages familiers dans l'église, afin d'oublier sa nervosité. Il aperçu ses trois fidèles serviteurs maladroits dans l'assemblée, Lau, la jeune fille Chinoise qui le collait sans cesse et d'autres membres de la famille du côté de Lizzie qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Même le prince Soma et Agni étaient présents. Il espéra un bref instant que ce dernier ne ferait pas des siennes pendant la cérémonie, puis il remarqua une femme s'assoir discrètement à côté de ses serviteurs. Il la reconnaissait, c'était Paula ! La mariée n'allait donc pas tarder à se montrer.  
Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire il y a quelques années, Ciel n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Elisabeth. Il avait cependant été trop obnubilé par son combat et l'honneur de sa famille à rétablir pour s'en rendre compte pendant un certain temps… Il lui avait été difficile de lui avouer à la fois ses sentiments, et à la fois la vérité sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait longtemps craint la réaction de sa fiancée si elle l'apprenait, mais il n'avait plus voulu garder trop de secrets, car il savait que cela ne ferait que la mettre encore plus en danger. A son grand soulagement, elle s'était contentée de le serrer dans ses bras en lui promettant de faire son bonheur et de ne jamais le quitter. Son cœur avait alors été libéré d'un poids très lourd, et s'était gorgé petit à petit de joie car il se savait aimé pour ce qu'il était, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire.

La porte de la chapelle s'ouvrit enfin, le silence s'installa dans la salle avant que l'orgue ne se fasse entendre. Le Marquis Midford accompagna sa fille, suivit de sa femme et d'une jeune fille (une cousine de Lizzie) tenant un bouquet de lys blanc. Le visage de la mariée n'était pas très visible pour le jeune homme avant qu'elle ne se trouve à ses côtés, il pouvait aisément deviner que sa future femme était, sans aucun doute, resplendissante. Lorsqu'elle lui saisit le bras, il l'entendit murmurer :

« Tu es très beau, Ciel. »

Une fois devant l'autel, le prêtre commença son sermon. La cérémonie se passa sans encombre, bien qu'elle parut interminable pour les deux âmes sœurs et d'autres personnes dans l'assemblée. Les alliances furent enfin apportées, les mariés se les échangèrent tout en prononçant leurs vœux, puis le prêtre formula enfin la question que tout deux attendaient avec impatience.

- Lord Ciel Phantomhive, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Lady Elisabeth Midford, ici présente ?

- Je le veux.

- Lady Elisabeth Midford, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Lord Ciel Phantomhive, ici présent ?

- Oh oui, je le veux !

Le prêtre ferma alors son livre avant de dire solennellement :

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

L'un en face de l'autre, les mariés se rapprochèrent, Lizzie souleva doucement son voile, et regarda Ciel droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme profita de ces quelques secondes pour admirer la beauté de son épouse avant de se pencher vers elle. Lorsque leurs lèvres se joignirent, une larme de joie coula doucement sur la joue de la jeune femme, des applaudissements et des cris de joie résonnèrent dans l'église. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et un déluge de pétales blancs envahirent la salle, certaines personnes eurent alors comme une impression de « déjà vu », mais la mariée semblait plus que ravie.

_« Encore un coup de Sébastian… »_ pensa Ciel, toujours souriant.

* * *

- Je suis tellement contente pour le jeune maître ! » s'exclama Meyrin.

- Moi aussi ! » reprit Finny.

Bard ricana un instant avant de dire avec un très grand sourire :

« Et ce soir, ils vont enfin devenir de vrais adulte ! »

Les deux autres domestiques se tournèrent vers lui, se demandant s'ils devaient rire ou le réprimander, ils furent surpris de le voir sortir de leur chambre commune.

- Bard ? Où vas-tu ? » demanda le jardinier.

- J'sais pas, sans doute boire à leur santé ! » répondit le cuistot.

- Mais… il est tard, tu ne veux pas te coucher ? » insista la femme de chambre.

- Na-na ! Je laisse les pigeons roucouler ensemble ! Je ne voudrais pas être une nouvelle fois voyeur malgré moi ! » s'exclama-t-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Il ria en voyant ses deux amis rougirent brusquement et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la cuisine.

* * *

Lizzie s'était changée doucement, vêtue alors d'une nuisette légère, les cheveux détachés, démaquillée et dénudée de tous ses bijoux, elle entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait désormais avec Ciel. Elle s'assit tranquillement sur le lit en attendant son époux. Elle frissonna, sa mère lui avait parlé à plusieurs reprises de la première nuit que les mariés passaient ensemble, elle l'avait avertie que cela pouvait être douloureux, mais connaissant Ciel, elle doutait qu'il agirait comme une brute. Lizzie avait confiance en lui, mais elle était tout de même un peu nerveuse, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui allait se passer, et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Elle aurait aimé avoir plus de détails, mais la pudeur empêchait les femmes d'en parler d'une telle façon.

- Sébastian, tu peux sortir, à présent.

- Très bien, milord.

Ciel prit une grande inspiration pour se détendre, il était dans la salle de bain, vêtu d'une simple chemise longue et se tenait devant la porte qui le mènerait à sa chambre, **leur** chambre à présent. C'était le fameux soir… Il espérait ne rien gâcher en se montrant trop brusque. Calmement, il ouvrit la porte et s'approcha du lit. Elisabeth leva les yeux vers lui et rougit, lui aussi sentit ses joues brûler en la voyant si légèrement vêtue. Il la rejoignit, prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes afin d'y déposer un baiser. Il les relâcha pour lui caressa la joue, elle passa doucement une main sur son cache-œil et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le Comte sentit son corps s'enflammer en la voyant dans une telle position, sa poitrine était alors très bien mise en valeur, et le tissu léger de sa nuisette ne cachait pas le moins du monde les courbes et jambes de son épouse. Leurs lèvres scellées, ils entamèrent un ballet d'abord très doux, un peu timide, avant de devenir plus passionnée, plus gourmant. Lizzie s'allongea sur le dos, entraînant son aimé avec elle, les bras fortement serrés autour de lui.

- Je t'aime. » lui dit-elle.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, _my_ _fair lady._

Leur nuit pouvait commencer.

* * *

Sébastian se dirigea vers sa chambre, espérant pouvoir s'y détendre avant la longue journée de demain. Un démon n'a pas besoin de sommeil, mais il se sentait tout de même un peu fatigué avec tous les préparatifs de ce mariage, car évidemment, il avait dû rattraper les bourdes des autres domestiques… Arrivant enfin devant la porte de sa chambre, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler :

« Hé ! Sébastian ! Tu viens trinquer avec moi ? » cria Bard du bout du couloir.

Le majordome l'aperçu, une bouteille de whisky en main et de verres dans l'autre, et soupira. Si celui-là s'y mettait, il pouvait dire adieu à sa soirée tranquille !

- Bard… tu ne devrais pas boire à cette heure, tu vas avoir une migraine épouvantable demain matin ! » rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

- Maiiiis, allez quoi ! Rien qu'un petit verre tout les deux ! 'Soit pas vache ! » le démon tiqua à cette image.

- Non. Tu ferais mieux de te coucher, il y a du travail qui nous attend demain.

- Ouais ben c'est pas l'avis de tout le monde, et puis si je dois dormir, ce sera dans la cuisine ! A moins que tu ne me laisses squatter ta chambre !

- Pardon ? Comment ça ? Que je sache, tu as une chambre avec Finny et Meyrin…

- Qui sont en train de faire la même chose que les mariés ! » Sébastian se figea, les yeux écarquillés. « Pas moyen dormir comme ça ! » bouda le cuisinier.

Le démon vêtu de noir resta quelques secondes abasourdi, il ne s'était jamais douté que de telles relations s'étaient formées au sein du manoir entre les domestiques. Mais une chose était sure : il ne serait pas tranquille avant un moment. Retenant un autre soupir, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et invita son « collègue » à entrer. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et en profita pour remplir généreusement les deux verres d'alcool, ce qui fit réaliser au majordome que cet idiot n'avait pas attendu pour taper dans la bouteille avant de le rejoindre… Lorsqu'un verre lui fit présenter, il le saisit mais n'en bu pas une goutte, contrairement à l'ancien militaire qui avala le sien cul sec avant de s'essuyer de façon peu élégante sa bouche d'un revers de main. Levant les yeux au ciel, Sébastian alla défaire son lit, dans l'intention d'y jeter le pyromane dès que possible. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que Bard se jette et s'étale de tout son long sur lui. Il aurait pu le rejeter sans problème, s'il n'avait pas été intrigué par la lueur dans le regard du cuistot, qui lui saisit les poignets avant de lui chuchoter :

« Je vois pas pourquoi on s'amuserait pas, nous non plus… »

Sébastian ne put qu'écarquiller d'avantage ses yeux.

* * *

Lizzie avait l'impression d'être en feu, son corps et celui de son mari luisaient de sueur à la lumière pâle de la lune. Malgré la brûlure qu'elle avait ressentit au début dans son bas-ventre lorsqu'ils s'étaient unis, elle en redemandait. Elle était en admiration devant la beauté de son aimé, l'effort et le plaisir visibles sur son visage le rendait plus magnifique qu'il ne l'était déjà. La lueur blafarde de la nuit entourait son corps dans une lumière douce blanche et bleutée donnait une vision presque surnaturel du Comte. La Marquise s'accrochait désespérément à son cou, comme si elle allait mourir noyée si elle le lâchait, et elle ne pouvait plus garder sa voix à un faible murmure ou gémissement. Elle atteignait un lieu inconnu, à la fois doux et sauvage, qui lui avait été interdit jusqu'à ce jour.  
Ciel était au bord de l'extase également, il se sentait si bien dans cette chaleur, il avait presque l'impression de se fondre dans le corps de sa belle, mais c'était tout sauf désagréable. Il s'était montré le plus doux possible pour ne pas la blesser, mais il lui était à présent impossible de se contenir. Il se figea un instant en sentant la main d'Elisabeth caresser la cicatrice qui lui avait été faite au fer rouge, mais le regard apaisant et embué de passion qu'elle avait le rassura. Le brun était heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à prendre du plaisir, et les caresse que la blonde lui prodiguait attisait d'avantage le feu déjà bien vif en lui. La douceur de sa peau, son parfum, sa voix, ses jambes nouées autour de sa taille… le jeune homme crut qu'il allait devenir fou.

Ne voulant pas que son amant soit le seul à faire des mouvements fatigants, la jeune femme décida de prendre un peu les devants à son tour. Ciel poussa un gémissement de surprise lorsqu'elle le renversa sur le côté, inversant leur position. Doucement, elle reprit le mouvement, bougeant ses hanches à un rythme d'abord saccadé avant de devenir plus régulier et soutenu. Le Comte ne retint plus sa voix et se laissa aller et saisit la taille de sa bien-aimée, la tête rejetée en arrière. Leurs voix résonnèrent dans un même cri en même temps avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent tout les deux, vidés de toute leurs forces. Tout en essayant de reprendre leur souffle, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de sombrer ensemble dans les bras de Morphée.

Cette nuit fut magique pour tous les habitants du manoir Phantomhive.

* * *

**Bon, c'est un peu moins original et la fin est un peu brutale, j'imagine, mais j'espère que ça quand même vous a plu =D ! **

**Pour ceux/celles qui ont été surpris par le couple BardxSébastian (la majorité, sinon tous XD), j'accuse ceci (!) : http: / / w w w . g l o w f o t o . c o m /s tatic_image/01-064041L/3548/jpg/08/2010/img5/glowfoto (sans les espaces)**

**Voilà, reviews please ? Et à la prochaine !**


	5. J'ai quelque chose à te dire

**Pfiouuuu, alors là, je passe de mon histoire la plus courte à la plus longue O.o ! 22 pages, je rêve ! Je remercie Mayuu (la revieweuse anonyme) ici^^ !**

**Genre : Angst et romance.**

**Rating : T.**

**Warning : OOC (mais plus pour Lizzie cette fois-ci), gros pétage de plomb, humour vaseux, et un peu de violence. Allusions à des épisoodes de la saison 2.**

**Contexte : Elisabeth est en pleine crise d'adolescence, elle ne sait plus trop où elle en est, qui est pour ou contre elle... et pour couronner le tout, on va lui annoncer une nouvelle qui va grandement la chambouler.**

**

* * *

****5e baiser : « J'ai quelque chose à te dire… »**

Elisabeth soupira pour la énième fois depuis une demi-heure. En plus de s'ennuyer ferme, elle ne savait plus trop comment agir avec les personnes qui lui étaient chères. La jeune Marquise allait sur ses quatorze ans, et elle traversait une phase difficile, la période où les jeunes personnes de son âge commencent à changer physiquement et psychologiquement. Elle grandissait, et malheureusement, les gens autour ne semblaient pas vraiment s'en apercevoir. A part sa fidèle suivante Paula, ses parents et son fiancé la voyait toujours comme la petite fille pleine d'énergie au point d'en être épuisante. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se douter qu'elle avait mûri en presque deux ans aujourd'hui, et que malgré le fait qu'elle reste encore dans l'enfance, elle n'était plus tout à fait la même. La mort de sa tante Angelina et la disparition de Ciel pendant plusieurs mois y étaient pour beaucoup.  
Ses parents étaient trop occupés pour s'occuper d'elle ces derniers temps, pas qu'elle en ait vraiment besoin, mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir discuter avec eux plus souvent. Son père n'avait jamais été très disponible, de toute façon, elle l'avait constaté très jeune, mais il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour se rattraper dès que possible. Sa mère semblait déçue que sa fille ne devienne pas ce qu'elle voulait la voir devenir, peut-être Lizzie se trompait-elle, mais l'attitude de cette dernière était assez éloquente à toujours soupirer en la regardant s'entraîner ou étudier. Elle faisait pourtant de son mieux… mais ça ne suffisait apparemment pas. Sa mère donnait l'impression de tout faire pour l'éviter.

Et le pire était Ciel. Leur relation avait d'abord eu l'air de s'améliorer lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé le « cerf blanc », et elle savait qu'il tenait à elle. Mais… son fiancé lui cachait beaucoup de choses, trop. N'avait-il pas confiance en elle ? N'était-elle pas une confidente fiable ? Pourtant, les ragots n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé, et elle savait garder un secret. Elle l'aimait et espérait de lui une attitude différente que celle qu'il avait en ce moment. Il était froid et distant, enfin, plus que d'ordinaire. Il semblait extrêmement ennuyé par sa présence, même quand elle n'avait pas l'intention de redécorer son manoir ou de le traîner avec elle dans une de ses aventures abracadabrantes. A croire qu'il s'était consulté avec ses parents d'une manière quelconque (par pigeon voyageur peut-être ?) pour former un trio !

Et aujourd'hui, n'ayant pas de leçon de la journée, elle avait décidée d'aller le voir, comme elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion depuis deux mois. Elle y était allée sans arrière pensées, elle ne pensait qu'à le voir, rien de plus. Mais elle avait été accueillie de façon tellement glaciale qu'elle avait vite rebroussé chemin. C'est à peine s'il avait levé les yeux de ses documents, aucun mot gentil, pas même de « bonjour », ni « comment vas-tu ? ». Leur couple ne ressemblait à rien. Et pas que ça, sa vie semblait être un champ de bataille, ce qu'elle voulait construire n'était apparemment pas plus solide que des châteaux de cartes…

La jeune fille se leva, se disant qu'une petite promenade dans son jardin lui changerait les idées. Il ne servait à rien de rester enfermée à broyer du noir. En descendant les escaliers, elle croisa Paula qui revenait de faire quelques courses pour le cuisinier. La jeune femme était, pour une raison inconnue, très excitée. Elle pria sa maitresse de l'attendre dans l'entrée le temps qu'elle aille déposer ses achats. Elisabeth fit ce qu'elle lui dit, et lorsqu'elle revint, la servante lui tendit un billet en claironnant :

« Regardez ça, mademoiselle ! C'est une occasion très rare ! »

Surprise, la demoiselle lut ce qui y était inscrit. C'était une invitation, ou plutôt… une entrée ? Après une lecture minutieuse, elle bondit de joie en criant :

- Oh mon dieu, Paula ! Mais où as-tu eu ça ? C'est merveilleux !

- Je les ai gagnées en fait ! » couina la brune. « Je ne savais même pas qu'il me serait un jour possible de gagner quoique ce soit à une loterie ! »

- Ce qui me paraît incroyable, c'est qu'on fasse une loterie pour gagner une entrée dans un tel salon ! Il faut réserver des mois à l'avance, et c'est horriblement cher ! Même pour nous !

- Je sais, mais c'est pourtant vrai ! C'est pourquoi j'ai tenté ma chance ! Et c'est grâce à l'argent en plus de mes gages que vous m'avez offert que j'ai pu participer, c'est pourquoi je vous offre la deuxième entrée !

- Oh, Paula ! Merci du fond du cœur ! » s'exclama Lizzie en se jetant dans les bras de sa suivante. « Juste ce qu'il fallait ! Allons-y tout de suite ! »

- Je veux bien, mais ne devons-nous pas prévenir d'abord…

- Non ! On s'en moque ! Pas besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous aurons tout sur place ! Allons-y au galop ! » ordonna la jeune fille.

Elle saisit le bras de la jeune femme et l'entraîna sans aucune hésitation vers les calèches, elles partirent sans plus tarder.

Paula venait de gagner un séjour de quatre jours dans un salon très particulier, c'était une sorte de résidence secondaire, où seules deux personnes pouvaient séjourner, et ces personnes bénéficiaient de toutes sortes de services en plus des classiques que l'on trouvait dans les hôtels : des cours au choix (danse, escrime, chant…), un salon de coiffure, des stylistes créant des robes sur mesures, des parfumeurs, des maquilleurs... Tout pour plaire ! Ce « salon » faisait fureur depuis deux ans à présents, mais il était plus connu chez la gente féminine que masculine. Toutes deux installées pour le trajet, les deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de glousser et d'organiser le séjour qu'elles allaient passer ensemble. Paula faisait sonner en continue ses grelots, et Elisabeth sautillait sur place.

- Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais cru que cela m'arriverait un jour, à moi ! Une simple domestique ! » s'écria la brune d'une voix plus aigue que d'habitude, ce qui fit glousser la cadette.

- Après ça, tu auras sans aucun doute au moins quarante demandes en mariage !

- Par contre, mademoiselle… Ne pensez-vous-pas que nous aurons des ennuis pour être parties sans prévenir ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois pour aller chez Ciel. Et puis, je suis sure que mes parents seront contents d'être débarrassés de moi pendant ce temps !» assura la jeune fille.

La domestique perdit un peu de sa joie, elle était attristée que sa maîtresse pense cela. Elle était à un âge difficile, et elle avait tendance à se rabaisser elle-même depuis un certains temps.

« Quant à moi, à mon retour, si je ne charme pas Ciel, je charmerais les autres hommes et les étoiles ! » s'exclama la demoiselle en prenant une pose, l'air déterminée.

Paula ria, au moins, cette occasion tombait juste au bon moment. Elle souhaita de tout cœur voir le moral de sa maîtresse remonter, et souvent, se savoir jolie consolait un peu les cœurs meurtris des jeunes filles…

* * *

Le jeune Comte était en train de classer sa paperasse, les sourcils froncés par l'énervement. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ça ! C'était vraiment rasoir ! Exaspéré, il appela son majordome et lui demanda un thé et une sucrerie. D'habitude, ce dernier lui aurait refusé la sucrerie (pas de grignotage entre les repas !), mais sachant son maître enseveli sous le travail administratif depuis le matin, il se dit qu'une pâtisserie légère serait vite digérée. En apportant la commande, le téléphone sonna. Le démon décrocha, et pria l'interlocuteur de patienter quelques instants.

« Monsieur, votre tante, la Marquise de Midford vous demande au téléphone. »

Ciel se demanda ce qu'il se passait avant de se saisir du combiné.

- Tante Frances ?

_**- Ciel ? Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je voulais savoir… est-ce qu'Elisabeth est chez toi ?**_

- Elisabeth ? » répéta le jeune garçon, surpris. « Elle est venue il y a trois jours, mais elle n'est pas restée longtemps. Pourquoi ? »

_**- Trois jours… justement, cela va faire trois jours qu'elle est partie du manoir avec Paula et qu'elles ne sont pas rentrées. Elles n'ont pas dit où elles allaient, et n'ont laissé aucun mot…**_

L'enfant pouvait deviner au son de la voix de sa tante que celle-ci était très inquiète. Mais qu'avait encore inventé sa fiancée ?

- Je suis désolé ma tante, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle se trouve. Mais je vais faire mon possible pour vous aider !

_**-Merci… En fait, son père et moi avons une chose importante à lui dire, nous comptions vous l'annoncer à tout les deux en même temps mais…**_

- Une chose importante ? » demanda-t-il, curieux et un peu anxieux à la fois.

_**- Oui, et j'ai peur de sa réaction, car nous venons d'apprendre une autre nouvelle au moment même où nous avons pris cette décision. Et elle risque de mal l'interpréter…**_

Frances Midford semblait anxieuse, ce qui était inhabituel, qu'avait-elle donc l'intention de dire à Elisabeth ? Ciel ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question et sa tante décida de tout lui dire franchement. Il en fut pétrifié.

_**- Ciel ? Tu es toujours là ? » **_demanda la Marquise, légèrement paniquée face au manque de réponse de son neveu.

- O…oui. » réussit-il à répondre. « Je… pardon, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire… »

_**- Je m'en doute, c'est plus qu'inattendu… Ciel, s'il-te-plaît, pourras-tu nous aider à lui parler ? Si tu es là…**_

- Je comprends très bien ma tante. Et je serais là, ce n'est pas la peine de me le demander. Prévenez-moi si elle rentre entre temps.

_**- Oui, fais en de même si tu la retrouves. Merci infiniment…**_

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, le jeune borgne se sentait épuisé. Il avait joué les durs, celui qui gardait la tête froide, mais en fait, lui aussi appréhendait la réaction de sa promise… ce serait quitte ou double !

* * *

**Le lendemain matin…**

Elisabeth pris place en face de son amie un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ses parents allaient être très surpris en les voyant comme ça ! Paula était déjà mignonne naturellement, et ce petit passage l'avait bien embelli ! Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient retournées sur leur passage lorsqu'elles avaient rejoint leur voiture pour rentrer. La blonde poussa un soupir de bien-être et s'adossa contre la paroi derrière elle. Elle en avait bien profité également. Elle avait changé de coiffure, pour faire plus jeune fille, et portait sa nouvelle robe. Elle n'avait plus de couettes à présent, ses cheveux étaient retenus en une queue de cheval un peu lâche, laissant ses boucles naturelles cascader dans son dos sans la gêner. Sa domestique s'était fait faire une nouvelle robe aussi, mais elle avait tenu à ce que sa robe reste très simple, car elle n'avait pas honte de son statut.  
Lizzie espérait que son retour ne se passerait pas mal, elle se sentait sereine, et elle ne voulait pas se remettre à avoir des idées sombres. Sa suivante craignait un peu la façon dont elles seraient accueillies une fois rentrées aussi, mais elle n'en dit rien, pour ne pas gâcher cet éventuel dernier moment de paix. Lorsque la voiture stoppa, elles ne descendirent pas tout de suite. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune Marquise rentra dans le manoir, Paula derrière elle. Dès leur entrée, une des bonnes qui faisait la poussière partit en criant :

« Monsieur ! Madame ! Elles sont rentrées ! »

L'estomac de la jeune fille se tordit douloureusement en entendant ça, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son père fut le premier à venir à leur rencontre, il n'avait pas l'air fâché, plutôt soulagé. Il se contenta de caresser la tête de sa fille, la complimentant sur sa beauté, et la pria de monter dans sa chambre en attendant que son fiancé soit prévenu et arrive, car « ils avaient quelque chose à lui dire». Elisabeth obéit sans protester, la gorge nouée. Vu l'air grave que son père avait (qu'il n'avait pas réussit à cacher) ne lui disait rien de bon.

_« Quelqu'un est mort ? »_ se demanda-t-elle. _« Pourquoi Ciel doit-il être là, lui aussi ? Ils veulent rompre nos fiançailles… ? »_

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, le sort l'avait prise en grippe, apparemment. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, et elle tremblait, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater. Paula lui caressa gentiment le dos, espérant la rassurer, ce qui lui valut un regard reconnaissant et un sourire faible en remerciement.

Son père revint la chercher une demi-heure plus tard, il demanda à Paula de vaquer à ses occupations en attendant. Sa fille le suivit sans prononcer un mot, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il l'emmena dans la salle à manger, où sa femme et son neveu les attendaient. Voyant la pâleur de sa mère, Lizzie se sentit coupable d'être partie sans même laisser un mot disant quand elle reviendrait, et elle se demanda également si sa mère n'était pas malade (chose très rare). Son fiancé semblait calme, comme à son habitude, aucune expression visible sur le visage. Légèrement chancelante, elle prit place, en face de ses trois interlocuteurs, lui donnant l'impression d'être à un interrogatoire ou une condamnation.

« Elisabeth, comme ton père te l'a annoncé, nous avons des choses importantes à te dire. » dit sa mère.

La blonde déglutit et hocha la tête. Les trois échangèrent un regard, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

« Ma chérie… » prononça le Marquis. «…Ta mère attend un enfant. »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Après un moment de silence, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement, son cœur plus léger avant de répondre :

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! J'ai cru que vous alliez me dire que quelqu'un était mort, ou allait mourir ! Voire même m'annoncer que le jour du jugement dernier était pour bientôt, avec les têtes que vous faites ! » Elle ria doucement. « Alors, je vais être grande sœur ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton joyeux en se levant.

Ses parents eurent un sourire gêné et échangèrent un regard hésitant. Le jeune garçon, lui, ne bougea pas.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Je ne serais donc plus toute seule, et toi, maman, tu vas bien devoir rester ici pour te reposer !

- Elisabeth, en fait… » le ton grave qu'avait pris son père coupa l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille.

- Nous t'envoyons en pension pour jeunes filles, à Sheffield, dès le mois prochain. » termina Frances, sans détours.

Elisabeth se figea sur place, le ton était sans appel. Un pensionnat… ? A Sheffield, alors que c'était si loin ?

- Nous sommes désolés, Elisabeth, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi… » continua sa mère.

De mieux… ? Sa mère se moquait d'elle ou quoi ? Elle voulait l'envoyer dans un de ses pensionnats sombres où on envoyait les filles dont on voulait se débarrasser, tout en s'assurant qu'elles ne seraient pas des prodigues en sortant ! Mais pourquoi ? Soudain, la réponse lui sauta presque aux yeux.

- Vous ne voulez plus de moi, c'est ça… ? » articula-t-elle faiblement, le teint extrêmement pâle.

- Non ! » s'écria aussitôt le Marquis. « C'est juste que… »

- Juste que vous ne voulez pas vous encombrez de moi lorsque le bébé sera là ? » La demoiselle avait parlé sèchement, et c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. « Je ne réponds pas à vos attentes, alors vous m'envoyez loin et comptez me remplacez ? C'est comme ça que vous vous débarrassez… »

- Lizzie !

Ciel venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. Tout le monde se tut.

- Lizzie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » affirma-t-il. « Tes parents ne savaient même pas pour le bébé lorsqu'ils ont fait leur choix, et ce n'est pas contre toi. Tu n'es plus en sécurité ici, tu es la cible idéale pour les bandits que ton père traque en ce moment, ils font ça pour te protéger ! Tu comprends ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle regarda son fiancé, le regard triste, avant de baisser la tête. Puis elle se leva, les autres nobles en firent de même.

« Je comprends. » dit-elle doucement, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Les Midford soupirèrent de soulagement, heureusement que Ciel était là ! Le jeune Comte fut assez surpris, mais il ne la suivit pas, elle avait sans doute l'intention de retourner dans sa chambre pour pleurer seule, et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Une fois devant la porte, la main posée sur la poignée, Elisabeth s'arrêta, ses épaules tremblaient.

_« Oh non… »_ pensa le jeune garçon, retenant un soupir._ « Elle est déjà en larmes ! »_

Soudain, elle se retourna, et l'expression de son visage les tétanisa de surprise. C'était de la fureur pure. Une fureur qu'ils n'avaient jamais cru possible de voir un jour déformer ses traits. Ses yeux étaient rétrécis, ses sourcils très froncés, son regard étaient presque noir de colère. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu ainsi.

« Vous me prenez **vraiment** pour la dernière des idiotes ! » hurla-t-elle, faisant trembler les meubles. Même sa voix était différente.

Ciel eut l'impression de voir une aura noire émaner d'elle, il se trouva dans l'incapacité de bouger quelques instants. Sans douceur, la blonde ouvrit la porte et cria :

**« Bande d'hypocrites ! » **puis elle sortit en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces, fissurant l'encadrement de celle-ci et arrachant à moitié la poignée.

Les Midford avaient le visage blanc, ils s'étaient doutés qu'elle puisse mal prendre cette décision, mais à ce point ! Tous étaient choqués par ce changement d'attitude radical. Remis de son état second, le Comte Phantomhive se lança à la suite de sa fiancée, bien décidé à la calmer. Une fois sorti du salon, il la chercha des yeux. A sa grande horreur, elle se trouvait dans la cour, tenant un cheval par la bride, prête à le monter.

« ELISABETH ! » l'appela-t-il de tous ses poumons.

Il courut le plus vite possible vers elle, continuant de l'appeler. Sébastian, voyant son maître faire, le rejoignit, se doutant qu'il aurait besoin de son assistance (une fois de plus). Le jeune garçon la rattrapa juste à temps, et saisit les rennes du cheval.

- Elisabeth ! Attends ! Tu n'as vraiment rien compris, ma parole !

- Oh si, j'ai tout compris, et très bien, merci ! Vous avez même été très clairs, alors laisse-moi !

Elle commença à monter sur la scelle, mais avant qu'elle n'y soit installée, Ciel saisit sa robe et la tira en arrière, la faisant tomber. Heureusement, ce n'était pas une chute sérieuse, donc aucun d'eux ne fut blessé.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! » s'énerva le Comte. « Tu vas rentrer tout de suite, ou… »

- Ou quoi ? » répliqua Lizzie, le regard sombre. « Et puis à quoi bon rentrer, vu qu'on veut m'envoyer en pension à Sheffield ? Ce n'est plus chez moi, ici ! »

- Ne sois pas égoïste, voyons ! Pense un peu à ce que tes parents ressentent !

La demoiselle ne bougea plus un instant. Puis, son visage changea du tout au tout, il en était presque déformé. C'était comme tout à l'heure, ses yeux n'avait plus leur forme naturelle, ils ressemblaient à deux fentes. On aurait dit un démon, il ne manquait plus que les éclairs et un décor apocalyptique en fond derrière elle. Le jeune garçon en fut déstabilisé, même Sébastian était surpris. Les dents serrés, et regardant son fiancé droit dans les yeux elle dit d'une voix sifflante :

« Répète ça… » elle leva la main dans l'intention de le gifler. « **…POUR VOIR !** »

Instinctivement, Ciel recula mais la main de la furie ne l'atteignit pas, grâce à son majordome. Le souffle court, le cœur battant à vive allure, le jeune garçon se mit à trembler. Il avait l'impression de revivre le moment où Lizzie avait cassé sa précieuse bague, mais les positions étaient inversées à présent, et la demoiselle ne se calma pas lorsque sa main fut stoppée. Il avait à ce moment une idée de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir quand il l'avait regardé si méchamment, alors qu'elle pensait bien faire. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui la mettait dans un état pareil, était-ce vraiment seulement cette histoire de pensionnat ?

« Mademoiselle Elisabeth, calmez-vous. » dit calmement Sébastian, pas impressionné pour un sou. « Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, ne faites pas des choses que vous puissiez regretter. »

Cette dernière poussa un hurlement, qui fit sursauter le jeune garçon, et commença à se débattre comme une diablesse. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que son oncle et sa tante se tenaient non loin d'eux, tétanisés. Le majordome noir ne lâchant pas prise, la jeune fille arrêta de gesticuler. Elle garda la tête baissée, la respiration lourde, comme si elle allait faire une crise. Soudain, elle commença à rire, un rire à peine audible, avant de se transformer en une crise de fou rire hystérique. Pris au dépourvus, personne ne bougea, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire. Lorsqu'elle cessa de rire, elle releva doucement la tête. Deux larmes avaient coulé sur son visage.

« Et ce que **moi**, je ressens ? Tu y as pensé, Ciel ? » dit-elle d'une voix brisée. « Ce que je fais n'est jamais assez bien ! Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je ne fais pas tout mieux que tout le monde ! » elle se tourna vers ses parents. « Vous n'êtes jamais là ! Vous avez toujours mieux à faire que vous occuper de moi ! Et après, vous trouvez ça étonnant que je ne sois pas aussi brillante que vous ? » elle reporta son attention sur son fiancé. « Et toi… tu es le pire de tous ! J'ai été patiente… mais c'est terminé ! »

Son regard s'était à nouveau assombri en prononçant sa dernière phrase. Elle se retourna et donna un violent coup de pied à Sébastian qui se plia en deux de douleur. Ciel n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment était-ce possible… ? Puis, il réalisa **où** elle avait frappé.

_« Les démons mâles sont donc sensibles __**là**__ aussi ? Comme les humains ? » _

Il découvrait un point commun entre les humains et démons au mauvais moment. Relevant les yeux, il vit sa fiancée installée sur le dos de son cheval, et ne voulant pas en rester là, il s'accrocha à elle. Sortis de leur torpeur, le Marquis demanda à sa femme de ne pas bouger tandis qu'il courrait aider son neveu. C'est avec horreur qu'ils virent leur fille éjecter ce dernier en lui frappant fortement le visage avec son pied pour ensuite partir au triple galop. Les Midford se précipitèrent vers le jeune garçon et son majordome pour les aider.  
Ciel resta sonné quelques instants, il n'avait pas de blessure grave, heureusement, juste une belle marque de chaussure féminine sur le front et une joue. Le démon, lui, était furieux de s'être fait avoir d'une façon aussi humiliante par une enfant de 13 ans et demi, elle avait bien plus de force qu'elle ne laissait croire, la bougresse ! Paula fut bouleversée par la nouvelle, et s'excusa de ne pas avoir été là pour essayer de calmer sa maitresse. Frances commença à avoir des crampes, sans doute dues au stress, alors on lui conseilla d'aller se reposer. Son mari demanda au Comte de ne pas partir à la recherche de la jeune fille tout de suite, il valait mieux attendre un peu, le temps qu'un peu d'eau coule sous les ponts Enfin, ils étaient tous dans une situation très délicate…

* * *

Elisabeth ne regardait pas où elle allait, quand bien même elle y ferait attention, sa vue était brouillée par ses larmes. Ses joues en étaient inondées, et certaines d'entre elles se perdaient dans le vent à cause de l'allure à laquelle elle fuyait. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer, elle ne voulait pas aller en pension ! Plus en sécurité là-bas ? La bonne blague ! De sa vie, elle n'avait été enlevée qu'une seule fois, sans aucun rapport quelconque avec ce que faisait son père, et son « ravisseur » n'était pas humain ! Ils la croyaient stupide au point de gober une histoire pareille ? Pour qui, ou plutôt quoi, la prenait-elle ? Elle n'était pas leur jouet, ou une pièce de leur échiquier ! De toute façon, s'ils la considéraient comme telle, elle était alors une pièce qui pouvait être facilement remplacée…  
Et Ciel… ce traître, ce bourreau des cœurs… Comme elle lui en voulait ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris sa défense ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de trouver une autre solution pour qu'elle reste ? Ses larmes redoublèrent. Sans doute cela l'arrangeait-il en fin de compte. Il n'aurait plus à la supporter si elle vivait dans ce pensionnat, après tout. Il la mésestimait, la méprisait peut-être (en tout cas, à présent, il devait lui en vouloir pour le coup qu'elle lui avait donné)… Alors qu'elle l'aimait tant !

_« C'est de leur faute ! Ils ne valent pas mieux que les autres nobles qu'ils critiquent sans cesse ! Ils sont tout aussi hypocrites ! Je suis sure qu'ils ne savaient même pas que j'étais aussi forte, vu leurs têtes quand j'ai frappé Sébastian ! »_

La jeune Midford continua de galoper sans destination précise un bon moment avant de faire une halte. Sa jument, Etoile, était fatiguée et assoiffée. Heureusement, un ruisseau coulait non loin, la jeune fille y conduisit donc sa fidèle compagne afin qu'elle s'y désaltère. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Celle-ci lui faisait horriblement mal depuis tout à l'heure, c'était comme si une grosse pierre s'était formée à l'intérieur, et son cœur était serré comme un cuisinier pressait un citron pour en extraire le jus. Ça faisait mal… c'était insupportable. L'air était glacial. Elisabeth enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, cherchant un peu chaleur. Dans cette position, elle réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer, à son attitude. Elle regrettait à présent d'avoir réagit si violemment, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris, avait-elle accumulé tant de frustration et tristesse au point qu'à l'éclatement, cela s'était changé en colère rouge ? Oui, elle avait bel et bien vu rouge…  
Mais quand bien même ils avaient été sincères quand ils disaient que c'était pour son bien et sa sécurité, à quoi s'était-il attendu comme réaction ? Qu'elle obéisse sagement en pleurant ? S'ils s'étaient montrés plus attentifs avant, s'ils n'avaient pas eu une attitude aussi froide et distante envers elle, s'ils lui en avaient parlé avant, plutôt que de le lui imposé du jour au lendemain… Elle n'aurait peut-être pas réagit comme ça… Lizzie avait ses défauts et ses torts, bien sûr, comme tout le monde, mais pouvait-on la condamner parce qu'elle demandait juste un peu plus de considération ? Ils l'avaient sous-estimée pour presque tout, sauf ça. Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une explication aussi vague alors qu'il s'agissait de sa vie et son avenir. Elle avait bien le droit de choisir ! Mais même ça, on le lui refusait.

_«Papa, maman, Ciel… Comment voulez-vous que je sache si vous m'aimez si vous ne me le montrez ou ne me le dites presque jamais… ? J'ai besoin de l'entendre… Je suis bête, moi ! » _

Silencieusement, elle recommença à pleurer. Cela ne servait à rien, mais cela faisait du bien. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée ainsi lorsqu'Etoile lui donna un coup de tête affectueux. Elle releva les yeux vers sa jument, et les plongea dans les grands yeux chocolat, doux et chaleureux à souhait. L'animal hennit doucement. La jeune fille se releva et prit la tête de son amie dans ses bras.

« Merci, Etoile. Tu es si gentille… » dit-elle dans un souffle, caressant la crinière brune.

Tranquillement, elle marcha sans but, la bride de sa monture dans une main. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où aller, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle rentre maintenant. Ce n'était que le début de l'après-midi, elle le devina par la position du soleil dans le soleil, mais surtout grâce son estomac qui grogna bruyamment. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis au moins cinq bonnes heures… Elle avait sa bourse sur elle, heureusement, et d'autres bijoux au cas où, donc elle pourrait se payer un repas et même une chambre d'hôtel. Le seul problème serait ses vêtements, mais elle aviserait, elle n'y était pas encore… Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle se trouvait dans une clairière sans doute.

_« J'aurais dû faire un peu plus attention… »_ s'auto-réprimanda-t-elle.

Un craquement sinistre résonna soudainement, la faisant sursauter. Elisabeth regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, se demandant d'où ce bruit venait, quand elle réalisa qu'un arbre gigantesque (comme un tel arbre pouvait-il tenir dans une clairière, d'abord ?) s'effondrait sur elle. Etoile paniqua et commença à s'agiter. Dans la panique, Lizzie lâcha la bride et se jeta sur le côté pour ne pas finir écrasée.  
Une fois assurée que le danger était passé, elle se releva péniblement. Son soulagement fut de courte durée : sa jument gisait sur le sol. Horrifiée, elle se précipita à ses côtés. La pauvre bête hennit faiblement en sentant sa présence. Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille caressa sa fidèle amie, murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Le désespoir l'envahit, que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi ! Alors qu'elle cherchait une solution, elle entendit une voiture venir. Craintive, elle se leva, cette voiture n'appartenait pas à sa famille. Le doute écarté, elle se précipita à sa rencontre, faisant de grands signes et criant :

« S'il-vous-plaît ! Aidez-moi, je vous en prie ! »

La voiture s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle et le cocher vint à sa rencontre. Elle se figea en le voyant, il ressemblait beaucoup à Sébastian ! Mais ses yeux n'étaient pas de la même couleur et il portait des lunettes.

- Mademoiselle ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- P…pardon de vous importuner… Mon cheval est blessé, un arbre s'est effondré sur nous, il y a un instant…

L'homme vêtu de noir hocha la tête et lui demanda de le conduire à l'endroit où l'animal se trouvait. Elle l'entendit appeler trois personnes à son aide tandis qu'elle le guidait. Il observa un instant la pauvre jument avant de dire :

« Ce n'est pas trop grave, mais il faut la sortir de là-dessous et elle a besoin de soins. Mes collègues s'en chargeront. »

Il désigna les trois personnes derrière lui. Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise, c'étaient des triplés ! Des vrais ! Elle n'en avait jamais vu, auparavant.

« Claude ? » appela une jeune voix masculine. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Un jeune garçon s'approcha. Il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, et il ressemblait un peu à Ciel. La jeune fille se demanda si c'était une farce du destin.

- Veuillez m'excuser, votre altesse. Mais cette jeune demoiselle avait des ennuis et demandait de l'aide…

- Oh, je vois. » il regarda Elisabeth de la tête au pied.

- Je suis sincèrement navrée de vous retarder. » s'excusa-t-elle en faisant la révérence. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas sous son meilleur jour (robe salie, décoiffée, yeux bouffis…), elle se sentit honteuse.

- Ce n'est rien. » sourit le jeune blond en lui prenant la main pour y déposer un baiser. « Je suis même plutôt content de faire une rencontre aussi charmante. Puis-je savoir votre nom, Milady ? »

-E…Elisabeth Midford.

- Je suis Alois Trancy. Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner à votre demeure.

- Euh, c'est que… il m'est dans l'impossibilité de rentrer pour le moment. » s'empressa de dire la Marquise.

- Vraiment ? Hé bien… Puis-je me permettre de vous inviter dans ma demeure, alors ? N'y voyez là rien d'autre qu'une invitation de courtoisie, je ne puis laisser une jeune fille ainsi, seule.

Elisabeth hésita, cette invitation l'arrangeait, certes, mais… quelque chose clochait. Sans savoir pourquoi, Alois ne lui inspirait pas confiance, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui ne lui plaisait pas. Cependant, ses serviteurs allaient s'occuper de sa jument, il serait ingrat et impoli de refuser.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'accepte, M. Trancy.

- Appelez-moi Alois, milady.

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait dans le manoir Midford. Il était évident que la jeune Marquise ne reviendrait pas avant un bon moment, mais comment la retrouver ? Personne n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit dans lequel elle avait trouvé refuge dans sa fuite ! Du moins, si elle n'errait pas quelque part… Les parents se rongeaient les sangs, ils espéraient qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, et qu'elle était à l'abri. Le Comte Phantomhive restait assis, à attendre le retour de son majordome. Ce dernier était partit une heure plus tôt, et c'était très inquiétant qu'il ne soit pas déjà revenu. Le jeune garçon avait un pansement sur la joue gauche et un autre sur le front, là où le pied de sa fiancée l'avait frappé. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu faire preuve d'une telle sauvagerie, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le tourmentait le plus. Il l'entendait encore dire rageusement _**« dégage ! »**_ avant de porter son coup. L'expression, le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé à ce moment… Un regard mélangeant colère, tristesse, déception et douleur. Ce regard le hantait. Comment tant d'émotions violentes pouvaient-elles cohabiter en Elisabeth sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte ? Elle qui était pourtant toujours si insouciante, si joyeuse… Qu'avait-il manqué ? La porte s'ouvrit, laissant Sébastian entrer, seul.

- Tu ne l'as pas retrouvée ? » demanda Ciel, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

- A ma plus grande honte, non.

Le garçon borgne en fut abasourdis. Etait-il possible que… Il se leva et attrapa le col de son majordome :

- Je t'avais ordonné de la retrouver ! Comment oses-tu te présenter ici ? J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague !

- Ciel ! Calme-toi, il n'y est pour rien ! » s'exclama le Marquis. « Je suis sûr qu'il a fait de son mieux… Tu ne peux pas lui demander l'impossible non plus ! »

Ciel s'abstint de commentaires à cette remarque et lâcha le démon. Soudain, une soubrette entra timidement dans la pièce en disant :

« Monsieur Ciel, monsieur Sébastian, quelqu'un vous demande. »

Les deux interpelés se regardèrent, surpris, et suivirent la servante. Dans le hall d'entrée, ils se figèrent en reconnaissant l'homme qui les attendait.

* * *

Lizzie avait été éblouie par la richesse des lieux, à côté de ce manoir (château ?), celui de ses parents faisait très modeste ! Mais cela ne la mis pas pour autant à l'aise. Son impression sur le maître s'était renforcée en voyant son attitude envers cette pauvre servante. Il lui avait ordonné de l'aider à se revêtir après l'avoir giflé sans raison valable (du moins, pas qu'elle sache). La jeune femme était très belle, mais la pauvre semblait fragile, elle portait un pansement sur l'œil gauche. Une fois vêtue convenablement, Elisabeth remercia chaleureusement la bonne à la peau bronzée. Celle-ci se raidit, elle n'était pas habituée à recevoir de la reconnaissance. La jeune fille trouva cela triste. Après la scène de tout à l'heure, la petite blonde ne serait pas surprise d'apprendre que c'était Alois qui lui avait blessé l'œil… Elle savait que tout les maîtres n'étaient pas bons et respectueux envers leurs domestiques.

La jeune Marquise sortit de la chambre, le blond l'attendait. Il lui prit le bras et l'invita à boire un thé avec lui. Sa ressemblance avec Ciel n'était vraiment que physique, et encore ! Son fiancé était bien plus mûr, et il ne dégageait pas quelque chose de vicieux. Elisabeth s'en voulut de penser du mal d'un inconnu, mais… elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette méfiance soudaine. Elle qui n'était pas de nature méfiante, elle en était la première surprise.  
Une fois attablés, Alois lui proposa des biscuits préparés par son majordome, en vantant les mérites de ce dernier. La jeune fille fut frappé par cette différence d'attitude envers les deux domestiques, il rabrouait Hannah et complimentait Claude ? Elle se demanda vaguement s'il n'aimait tout simplement pas les femmes.

- Tu sais Elisabeth… » dit-il soudainement. « Plus je te regarde, et plus je me demande ce qu'il peut bien te trouver… » son regard avait changé l'espace d'un instant, et sa voix s'était faite doucereuse.

- Pardon ? De qui parles-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, masquant son outrance.

- De Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

Le majordome de la maison Trancy se tenait devant eux, le dos bien droit. Le jeune Comte serra les poings, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Sébastian ne semblait pas réjoui non plus de cette visite.

- Veuillez m'excuser de m'inviter dans cette demeure, mais les ordres de mon maître sont des ordres auxquels je dois me plier. » dit le démon aux yeux dorés, d'un ton neutre.

- Que me veut-il, cette fois-ci ? » demanda sèchement Ciel.

- Il souhaite vous inviter chez lui, et que vous fassiez un choix.

- Un choix… ? Et si je refuse ? »

Pour toute réponse, Claude sortit de sa poche un mouchoir, l'ouvra, et montra son contenu. Une boucle de cheveux blonds.

* * *

Cette déclaration l'avait stupéfaite. Alois connaissait personnellement Ciel ? Mais d'où ? Quand ? Et comment ?

- Enfin, » reprit-il, comme si de rien n'était. « Tu n'es pas vilaine, mais pas exceptionnelle non plus. Dommage que tu sois si enfantine… » la jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Excuse-moi de t'interrompre. » le coupa-t-elle sans réfléchir. « Mais j'ai horreur des sarcasmes, c'est une forme d'hypocrisie très lâche. Si tu as quelque chose contre moi, je te prierais d'être ouvertement désagréable, les caresses hypocrites ne sont pas les bienvenues chez moi, surtout pas en ce moment. »

En fait, elle était surtout fatiguée des cachotteries. Elle se considérait assez grande aujourd'hui pour entendre la vérité. Même si c'était douloureux, elle savait qu'une haine à sens unique sans raison valable pouvait exister. On ne pouvait pas aimer tout le monde, après tout.

-Ooooooh, tu veux jouer les dures, chérie ? » minauda le jeune garçon.

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir permis une telle familiarité à mon égard. » répliqua-t-elle froidement, se surprenant elle-même. _« Je me comporte comme maman ! »_

- Si tu veux jouer à ça, petite garce…

Elisabeth se raidit à l'insulte. Elle s'apprêta à lui faire entendre sa façon de penser lorsqu'il lui toucha de manière indélicate les seins. Elle poussa un cri et s'éloigna de lui en un bond, protégeant sa poitrine, ce qui fit rire son opposant.

- Comme si une fille comme toi était capable de combler Ciel !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Que je ferais un bien meilleur compagnon et partenaire pour ton fiancé, idiote ! » il la regardait de haut, un sourire obscène sur les lèvres.

- Tu… tu aimes Ciel ? » dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Son rival ricana.

- Oui, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi ! Lorsqu'il m'a vu habillé en fille, je lui ai fait bien plus d'effet que toi, planche à pain ! Et, puisque tu n'es sans doute pas au courant, nous avons tout deux promis nos âmes à des démons ! »

Il lui tira alors la langue, lui montrant le symbole de son pacte.

-Tu… tu mens ! » dit Lizzie d'une voix tremblante, lui apportant un autre rire méprisant d'Alois.

- Nous verrons bien cela dans un instant ! Il ne devrait plus tarder à présent. » elle cligna des yeux d'incompréhension, alors il répondit à sa question muette. « Tu es ma prisonnière, crétine ! »

* * *

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Elisabeth ? » cria Ciel.

- Rien, du moins pas en ma présence. Son altesse doit sûrement être en train de jouer avec elle. Il a insisté pour que je les laisse seuls…

Une exclamation de surprise se fit entendre. Ciel se retourna et remarqua que son oncle et sa tante s'étaient joints à eux, discrètement. Il serra les poings, qu'avait en tête ce dégénéré ? Qu'allait-il faire à sa fiancée ?

- Qu'attendez-vous exactement de mon jeune maître ? » demanda froidement Sébastian.

- Simplement qu'il me suive gentiment. La suite sera décidée par son altesse.

- Pourquoi s'en être pris à elle ? Qu'a-t-elle à voir dans tout ça ? » demanda le jeune Comte.

- Elle est sa rivale. Son altesse ne désire pas qu'elle se mette en travers de sa route.

- Si je fais ce qu'il désire, la laissera-t-il partir ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais une chose est sure : si vous ne venez pas, Comte Phantomhive, nous la tuerons.

* * *

Lizzie était pétrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle baissa les yeux. Alois lui lança une autre réplique cinglante, mais elle l'entendit à peine. Il avait raison, elle était stupide… Qui voudrait d'une fille comme elle ? Elle s'entoura elle-même dans ses propres bras, tremblante. De toute façon, avait-elle jamais eu une chance, avec Ciel ? Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, elle écouta le discours dans lequel se lançait le prétentieux blond.

« Ciel est à moi ! Nous sommes semblables ! Tu ne le mérites pas ! Je ferais tout pour qu'il soit ma chose ! » la jeune fille frissonna, il était fou ! Il reprit d'un air plus rêveur. « Il est tellement beau, je suis le seul qui mérite de partager sa vie ! Et je détruirais ou tuerais tous ceux qui se mettront entre nous ! »

Un choc électrique parcouru le corps d'Elisabeth. Et si… oui, il en était sûrement capable, si un démon avait bel et bien pactisé avec lui… et Dieu seul savait depuis combien de temps son obsession pour Ciel avait commencé !

_« Serait-ce lui… qui serait responsable des meurtres de tante Rachel et oncle Vincent ?_ _Et qui a fait en sorte que Ciel devienne ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui ? Au point qu'il vende son âme au diable ! »_

« Abandonne, Lizzie, tu ne fais clairement pas le poids ! Nous ne sommes même pas à armes égales pour commencer ! »

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent, Alois sourit, pensant avoir gagné. Puis elle s'approcha de lui, et sans qu'il s'y soit attendu, elle serra le poing et le lui colla en pleine figure. Elle y avait mis assez de force pour que le blond culbute en arrière, cul par-dessus tête, sur la chaise qui se tenait derrière lui. Une fois à terre, il porta une main à son visage en la regarda, abasourdi. Debout, menaçante, Elisabeth était dans le même état d'esprit que quelques heure auparavant.

« JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES YEUX ! » hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

* * *

- **Si vous faites quoi que ce soit à ma fille, je…**

Frances Midford ne put achever sa phrase à cause de la main de son époux placée sur ses lèvres. Il la retenait fermement, des fois qu'elle se jette sur leur opposant. Sébastian avait bien envie de tordre le cou de son semblable, pour se défouler, il détestait se retrouver pieds et poings liés de cette façon. Il savait très bien que son maître ne lui permettrait pas de se montrer téméraire, car le Trancy était assez fou pour tuer la jeune Midford de ses propres mains, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà brisée psychologiquement. Brièvement, le démon se surprit à espérer que celle-ci use de la même violence, dont elle avait usé quelques heures auparavant, sur ce sale gosse. Cela leurs épargnerait bien des soucis… mais il pouvait toujours rêver (ben oui, les démons en était capable). Ciel, lui, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter, il pourrait éventuellement gagner du temps une fois sur place, mais Alois n'était pas assez stupide pour se faire piéger à son tour… Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Elisabeth !  
Furieux contre lui-même, il s'apprêta à accepter de suivre Claude lorsque celui si se raidit. Le symbole sur sa main droite s'était mis à briller fortement, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste de plus, Sébastian se jeta sur lui, suivi de la Marquise et de son époux. Le démon aux yeux rouges réussit à immobiliser son adversaire grâce à l'effet de surprise, et les deux humains n'avaient pas été de trop pour le déstabiliser. Grâce à un lien mystérieux qu'avait Sébastian, ils ligotèrent le second démon. Ce dernier jura, furieux de s'être fait surprendre d'une telle façon. Tout s'était passé très vite, Ciel n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire un geste. Cependant, il se reprit très vite.

- Sébastian ! C'est notre chance ! Allons sauver Elisabeth, c'est un ordre !

- _**Yes, my lord.**_

Son honneur rétabli, le majordome prit son maître dans ses bras et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers le manoir Trancy. Le jeune Comte était presque prêt à prier en chemin, tant il craignait ce que ce fou pouvait faire subir en ce moment à sa fiancée. Mais, une chose lui paraissait toujours étrange…

- Sébastian, que s'est-il passé, tout à l'heure ?

- Il semblerait que son maître l'ait rappelé à lui, et c'était un appel de détresse. Il ne s'y attendait pas, c'est pourquoi il a perdu sa vigilance pendant une demi-seconde, ce qui lui fut fatale. Cependant, il ne devrait pas mettre beaucoup de temps à se détacher, nous devons faire vite !

Le garçon espéra qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave à Lizzie, il se fichait de ce qui pouvait arriver au blond par contre. Une fois arrivés devant le manoir, ils entendirent un grand bruit venant de la fontaine. Ils s'y précipitèrent et assistèrent au spectacle le plus déconcertant du siècle. Elisabeth se tenait dans la fontaine, trempée bien sûr, les vêtements déchirés par endroit, quelques marques sur son visage et les cheveux détachés. Elle s'était donnée apparemment pour but de noyer Alois dans les 40 centimètres d'eau de profondeur. L'enfant gâté se débattait tant bien que mal, mais son agresseur avait l'avantage de la force et de la position. De ce que les deux spectateurs pouvaient voir, il était dans un état pitoyable : il avait un œil au beurre noir, son visage était couvert d'hématomes et ses vêtements étaient bien plus déchirés que ceux de la blonde. Les nouveaux arrivants se retrouvèrent immobiles, figés dans leur stupeur. Mais Ciel réagit lorsque la jeune fille réussit à maintenir la tête de son ennemi sous l'eau en criant :

- C'est toi qui as tout organisé, n'est-ce pas ! **Crache-le morceau !**

- Elisabeth ! Calme-toi ! » s'exclama son fiancé en lui attrapant les épaules.

- Lâche-moi ! C'est lui qui a tué tes parents, Ciel ! Il doit payer ! » répondit-elle en se débattant.

- Mais non, enfin ! Il n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire ! » affirma le garçon borgne en la saisissant par la taille. « Il est fou, je te l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas lui le responsable ! Arrête ! Tu vas le tuer ! »

Sébastian choisit ce moment pour l'aider, la furie se retrouva hors de l'eau en deux secondes. Alois émergea immédiatement du fond de l'eau en toussant fortement, et prit appui sur le bord de la fontaine. Le Comte ne lâcha pas la taille de sa promise, celle-ci paraissait sur le point de s'élancer encore sur lui. Le deuxième majordome surgit et se précipita pour aider le garçon blond tandis que le premier se plaça devant son maître et la demoiselle. Claude prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras et le souleva pour le faire sortir de l'eau, l'air inquiet. Une fois blotti dans les bras de son serviteur, Alois éclata en sanglots.

« Comment oses-tu pleurer ? » cracha Elisabeth. « Après ce que tu as fait à la pauvre Hannah et à moi, et ce que tu étais prêt à faire, tu pleurniches pour si peu ? »

Ciel se demanda si ce qu'elle avait fait pouvait être qualifié ainsi quand il voyait l'état de ce dernier. Il savait qu'elle avait de la force, étant donné qu'ils avaient joué ensemble étant plus jeune, avec des parents comme les siens et la démonstration de tout à l'heure… Il n'aurait, pour rien au monde, voulu être à la place du blond ! L'autre démon fit un pas en arrière, serrant d'avantage son maître dans ses bras et lança un regard glacial à la jeune fille. Sébastian, lui, eu un sourire en coin. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, Hannah se dirigeait vers eux, l'air incertain.

« As-tu réfléchit à ma proposition ? » demanda Lizzie, d'une voix soudainement douce. « Je ne te force à rien, tu sais. Sache que j'aime beaucoup les personnes comme toi ! »

Un silence empli de doutes et de questions s'installa quelques secondes. Puis, la tête haute, et l'air déterminé, la servante se dirigea vers la Marquise et se plaça à ses côté en disant, la voix légèrement basse :

« Je vous remercie infiniment, mademoiselle. » elle releva les yeux. « Je serai désormais à votre service, Lady Elisabeth Midford. »

Alois la regarda d'un air méprisant, malgré ses larmes, alors que les trois autres personnes écarquillèrent les yeux, ils ne s'étaient pas du tout attendus à ça. La jeune fille sourit gentiment à sa nouvelle servante, avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers son rival.

« Je ne fais peut-être pas le poids face à toi pour certaines choses, mais je vaux bien mieux que toi ! » affirma-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. « Je ne condamne pas les gens, je ne les force pas à rester auprès de moi, et surtout je ne les maltraite pas pour mon plaisir ! Et en ce qui concerne Ciel… je ne le force pas non plus à m'épouser, si ce n'est pas ce qu'il désire. Il n'a qu'à me le dire franchement !» Ciel se figea en entendant ça. « Tout simplement parce que je l'aime ! Je ne veux donc que son bonheur, même s'il le trouve avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi… et toi qui dis l'aimer, toi aussi, alors que tu veux tout faire pour te l'accaparer, laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas de l'amour ! Juste une obsession malsaine ! »

Sans prévenir, elle saisit Ciel par le col de sa chemise.

- Elisab…

Elle ne le laissa pas continuer et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Les yeux ronds, le jeune garçon resta figé avant de rougir furieusement. Lizzie se détacha doucement de lui, et elle passa ses bras autour de lui possessivement.

« Mais je ne te le cèderais pas, pas à toi ! Jamais ! » cria-t-elle à l'intention d'Alois.

Ce dernier avait les yeux extrêmement écarquillés, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et tremblait, Claude resserra alors son étreinte sur lui. Sébastian toussota, attirant l'attention sur lui, et annonça qu'il était à présent l'heure de rentrer. La jeune fille signala qu'elle souhaitait d'abord retrouver son cheval, le majordome lui assura qu'il lui ramènerait une fois au manoir Midford, ce qui la convainquit de partir. Son fiancé s'interrogea sur cette docilité soudaine, s'était-elle calmée, ou avait-elle encore de la colère contenue à revendre ? Suivis d'Hannah, ils partirent tous sans un regard en arrière.  
Alois s'était remis à pleurer, silencieusement, la tête au creux de la poitrine de son majordome. Celui-ci lui demanda s'il souhaitait qu'il les rattrape, mais il refusa, le priant de rester près de lui… Peu de temps après être restés ainsi, Claude le souleva et le porta à l'intérieur du manoir, direction la chambre du jeune garçon. L'enfant se calma un peu en cours de route et le laissa l'allonger sur son lit, mais il ne lâcha pas le cou du démon. Il le supplia de ne pas le laisser seul, de lui prouver qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, comme il le lui avait affirmé plusieurs mois auparavant. Les yeux dorés perdirent leur froideur habituelle, presque attendris, et doucement, Claude embrassa son maître.

Sébastian et Hannah marchaient devant, les deux plus jeunes côtes à côtes à l'arrière, le voyage se déroulait dans le silence. Les domestiques n'ayant rien à dire, ils regardaient droit devant eux et marchaient vite. Ciel, lui, ne savait pas quoi dire, et sa fiancée n'avait pas très envie de discuter. Pourtant, il fallait que la glace se brise avant d'être trop solide. Alors, après avoir bien réfléchit, le Comte demanda doucement :

- Tu acceptes donc la décision de tes parents ?

-…Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. » répondit simplement la jeune fille.

- Elisabeth, s'il-te-plaît, je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais…

- Je ne crois pas non. » le coupa-t-elle, sans être agressive ou mordante. « Et tu n'as pas besoin de me donner des raisons pour justifier mon départ. Etant donné que mes parents ne m'en ont pas parlé, je n'ai pas à l'apprendre par ton intermédiaire, ils ont décidé pour moi, et je dois m'y plier… c'est tout. »

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! » rétorqua-t-il. « Tu connais ta mère, elle ne n'aurait jamais songé à t'envoyer dans un tel endroit si elle n'avait pas de bonnes raisons à cela ! N'oublie pas que tes parents t'aiment, surtout, ils n'ont pas du tout l'intention de se débarrasser de toi ! »

- Je le sais… » reprit Lizzie après un court silence. « Mais j'aurais aimé qu'ils m'en parlent, et non qu'ils me l'imposent soudainement. » Ciel s'apprêta à lui donner les raisons mais elle reprit la parole. « Peu importe les raisons, le fait est que je vais partir vivre loin, jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Je ne veux plus savoir pourquoi… puisque je ne suis pas une bonne confidente, ou que je ne suis pas considérée comme assez mature pour comprendre, ça n'en vaut pas la peine… »

Le jeune garçon soupira, cette conversation tournait en rond, cela ne menait à rien. Pourquoi Elisabeth compliquait-elle les choses ? Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en elle, ils voulaient juste lui épargner des inquiétudes et autres problèmes !

- Lizzie… » dit-il en essayant de rester calme. « Nous ne voulons pas que tu t'inquiètes inutilement et que tu vives normalement, c'est tout ! »

- En me cachant tout, comme le fait que tu ais fait un pacte avec un démon, par exemple… ? » Ciel se pétrifia. « Vu ta réaction, il ne m'a donc pas mentit… » elle avait l'air déçue, sa voix était lasse.

Ciel commença à trembler, comment Alois avait-il osé lui dire ? La situation était de pire en pire ! Il s'arrêta de marcher et attrapa la main de son amie, dans l'intention de s'expliquer. Mais dès qu'elle le vit bouger les lèvres, elle posa doucement le bout de ses doigts dessus, l'empêchant de parler. Elle murmura un « chut », lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, puis elle se décida à briser le silence.

« Excuse-moi d'avoir parlé de toi comme d'un objet et de t'avoir embrassé comme ça, tout à l'heure. » elle enleva ses doigts de la bouche de son fiancé. « Tu es libre de choisir qui tu veux, alors ne te sens plus obligé de m'épouser si tu ne le veux pas… Je préfère que l'on reste juste ami, plutôt que tu m'épouses par obligation pour finir par me détester… ! »

Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes, et elle se précipita au côté de sa nouvelle servante. Elle lui prit le bras et y enfouit son visage en s'accrochant à elle de toute ses forces. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, elle se contenta de dire qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Hannah lui caressa doucement les cheveux, les souvenirs envahissant son esprit. Le jeune Trancy avait appelé de l'aide, donc elle avait accouru, et avait été prise au dépourvu en voyant la jeune fille le maintenant à terre, lui administrant des gifles bien senties. Le garçon, en la remarquant, lui avait ordonné de faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter, elle avait eu l'intention d'obéir, mais la question qu'elle lui avait posé mis le doute en elle.

_« Tu veux vraiment rester là, à servir quelqu'un qui te traite comme une moins que rien, et te blesse sans aucun scrupules ? »_

Elle s'était alors arrêtée, et c'est à ce moment qu'Elisabeth lui avait dit qu'elle était prête à la prendre à son service, si elle ne pouvait pas partir parce qu'elle n'avait nul part où aller. La servante lui en était très reconnaissante. Toutes deux continuèrent de marcher, bras dessus-dessous.

Le jeune Comte, lui, resta en arrière quelques instants, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard… **

Ciel était réveillé depuis un moment, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son horloge, il sut que son majordome n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il était épuisé, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait plus la tête à travailler et qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir correctement… tout ça parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser Elisabeth de ses pensées. Elle avait assuré à ses parents qu'elle acceptait de partir, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Au début, quand sa tante lui avait dit qu'elle irait en pension, il s'était plus inquiété (à juste titre) de la réaction de sa fiancée, mais il n'avait pas réfléchit à ce que son absence lui ferait. Il avait eu la semaine pour y réfléchir, et il se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Il avait réalisé qu'elle lui manquerait beaucoup, sa bonne humeur, sa gentillesse… Elle était le dernier lien à la lumière qu'il avait. De plus, il ne cessait de repenser à la tristesse et la colère qu'avait exprimées Lizzie quand elle l'avait appris, elle s'était sentit trahie et rejetée, il l'avait bien compris… sans oublier la force et la violence qu'elle avait révélé avoir en elle à plusieurs reprises dans la même journée. Pourtant, elle continuait de l'aimer malgré tout. Le jeune garçon rougit lorsque l'image du baiser qu'elle lui avait volé ce jour-là s'imposa dans son esprit. Encore aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à croire qu'elle l'avait vraiment embrassé, sans doute parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme une petite fille. Il soupira et s'assit, il commençait à en avoir assez de rester là sans savoir quoi faire. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sébastian, qui ne s'étonna pas de le voir déjà réveillé. Il se contenta d'annoncer ce qu'il lui avait préparé et le programme de la journée, comme chaque matin, en lui servant une tasse de thé. Le jeune garçon n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite tout en buvant une gorgée de thé, ses pensées toujours tournées vers sa promise. Le démon soupira en constatant que son maître ne l'écoutait pas.

- Si Lady Elisabeth vous préoccupe toujours autant, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas la voir ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Pourquoi faire ? » répliqua le Comte à son tour. « Tu as très bien entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit la semaine dernière, ne fait pas l'innocent ! Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Elle risque de penser que je me force, encore une fois… »

- Oh, dois-je donc comprendre que vous l'aimez ? » Ciel faillit recracher le thé qu'il buvait.

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! » s'exclama-t-il, les joues enflammées.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. » répondit le majordome, un sourire en coin. « Mais vous lui devez bien une réponse avant son départ. Je vous rappelle que c'est bientôt, après, vous ne pourrez plus la voir aussi souvent, et il faudra déjà qu'elle veuille vous revoir si vous ne faites rien. »

- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire…? » reprit Ciel après quelques minutes de silence. « Quand bien même je lui dirais que je ne me force pas à rester fiancé à elle, cela ne la fera pas rester. Elle avait l'air si résignée quand elle est rentrée chez elle… »

- Vous me surprenez, Milord. Où est donc passée votre ingéniosité ? » le taquina le domestique.

Pour toute réponse, Ciel grogna et sortit du lit afin que le majordome l'aide à s'habiller. Alors qu'il lui boutonnait sa chemise, il eut une idée. C'était assez osé, et il lui faudrait l'accord de ses parents en plus de sien, mais cela pouvait marcher. Il ordonna à Sébastian d'annuler ses leçons de la matinée afin de se rendre au manoir Midford dès qu'il serait prêt, après avoir prévenu sa tante par téléphone, bien sûr. Ce dernier sourit, et termina de vêtir le jeune garçon après avoir prononcé « _**Yes, my Lord**_ ».

* * *

Paula portait un plateau sur lequel une théière et une tasse reposait, elle avait l'intention de l'apporter à sa maitresse, qui avait eu du mal à se réveiller se matin, en espérant que cela li remonterait un peu le moral pour la matinée. La jeune brune avait été ravie de faire la connaissance de la belle Hannah, c'était une femme avec qui travailler s'annonçait très bien ! Celle-ci avait été un peu surprise par son enthousiasme naturel, mais s'y était fait, elle était même plus détendue qu'à son arrivée, c'était un bon début. En ce moment, elle devait s'occuper de la toilette de la demoiselle. Toutes deux partiraient avec leur maitresse, cela ferait en sorte que la pauvre ne se sente pas trop dépaysée. La domestique baissa les yeux de tristesse en repensant à la jeune fille, elle était si triste à l'idée de partir si loin…  
La jeune femme s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers lorsqu'elle remarqua que le Comte Phantomhive venait d'arriver, il se hâta d'entrer et rejoignit la maitresse de maison dans le salon. Paula était surprise, personne n'avait été prévenu de sa venue ! Remarquant que la porte n'était pas très bien fermée, tiraillée par la curiosité, elle s'approcha doucement, se plaça de façon à voir ce qui se passait via l'entrebâillement de celle-ci et tendit l'oreille. Elle eu du mal à entendre le début de la conversation, alors elle approcha un peu plus son oreille. Comme ça, elle entendit clairement ce qu'ils disaient.

_« Ma tante, je voudrais qu'Elisabeth vienne vivre au manoir Phantomhive. »_

Paula se figea en entendant cette déclaration. Elle vérifia que personne ne passait dans le couloir et reporta son attention sur la conversation qu'elle épiait.

_- Pourquoi cette demande soudaine ? » _demanda la Marquise.

_- Je pense que ce sera mieux ainsi, mes domestiques sont habitués à protéger le manoir, elle y sera en sécurité, quelque soit la mission qu'aura mon oncle ou que j'aurais moi-même. De plus, nous saurons bien plus vite si quelque chose lui arrive, ce qui ne sera pas le cas, à Sheffield, le temps qu'un courrier nous parvienne, ou que le personnel du pensionnat se décide à téléphoner… Et il serait triste de priver votre futur enfant de sa sœur aînée, lui-même sera en danger après tout. Ainsi, vous pourrez bien plus facilement vous voir !_

_- Tu n'as pas tord… Mais, as-tu une autre raison pour l'accueillir chez toi, Ciel ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te forces, et ma fille non plus._

_- Je… je ne veux pas qu'Elisabeth parte si loin… de moi. Elisabeth m'est très chère, et son absence créerait… ma vie ne serait plus la même sans elle…_

Paula en avait assez entendu, elle se retint de pousser un cri de joie et monta les escaliers le plus rapidement possible, sans renverser son plateau, afin de se rendre dans la chambre de sa maitresse.

* * *

Hannah termina de torsader les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune demoiselle, et les attacha à l'aide d'un pique à cheveux. Elisabeth sourit en voyant le résultat, ses cheveux formaient une boucle torsadée derrière sa tête et deux petites tresses se trouvait de chaque côté de son visage. C'était une coiffure originale et élégante. Elle se retourna et remercia avec son plus beau sourire sa nouvelle domestique, qui lui sourit en retour. Elle était mieux traitée et heureuse au service de la jeune Midford, elle ne regrettait pas un seul instant son choix. Soudain, Paula entra en trombe dans la chambre et ferma rapidement la porte derrière elle, le souffle court. Hannah lui prit le plateau, le posa sur le lit et commença à servir le thé, l'air intriguée tandis que Lizzie lui demandait ce qui se passait. La brune mit un peu de temps à répondre, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

« Monsieur Ciel est là ! Et il vient de demander à votre mère l'autorisation de vous accueillir chez lui ! » déballa-t-elle d'un coup, l'air excitée. « Il a dit qu'il ne voulait as vous savoir si loin de lui, mademoiselle ! Il a dit que sa vie ne serait plus la même sans vous, aussi ! »

La blonde en resta sans voix, elle demanda à sa fidèle suivante si elle était sure de ce qu'elle affirmait, et celle-ci lui avoua sans honte qu'elle avait écouté à la porte, donc aucun doute. La domestique aux cheveux blancs sourit et tendit la tasse qu'elle venait de remplir à Elisabeth.

« Vous voyez, mademoiselle, il vous aime tout comme vous l'aimez, finalement. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

La jeune Marquise saisit la tasse sans répondre, elle avait du mal à le croire, si c'était vrai… est-ce que cela signifiait vraiment que Ciel l'aimait ? Elle préférait ne pas trop espérer.

« Il arrive ! Vite, ayons l'air occupé ! » dit Paula en s'agitant.

Lizzie posa vite la tasse de thé sur sa coiffeuse et saisit le livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit en vitesse avant de se rassoir tandis que ses deux suivantes faisaient mine de mettre de l'ordre dans la pièce déjà rangée. Quelques coups à la porte se firent entendre, la propriétaire de la chambre invita la personne à entrer, l'air décontractée. Bien entendu, ce fut Ciel qui entra, elle fit semblant d'être surprise.

- Ciel… ?

- Je… j'aimerais te parler seul. Pourrais-tu les faire sortir, s'il-te-plaît ?

La jeune fille s'exécuta et pria les deux jeunes femmes de les laisser. Dès que la porte se referma, le jeune garçon reporta son attention sur sa fiancée. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Paula, Lizzie ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Et si elle avait mal entendu ?

- Lizzie,… avant tout, je voudrais te demander pardon pour l'attitude que j'ai eu à ton égard, ces derniers temps. » commença le brun. « Je sais que ça va te paraître soudain, voire exagéré, mais…

- Mais… ? » l'encouragea-t-elle, la voix pleine d'espoir.

Elle venait de se lever, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Son fiancé s'approcha d'elle et prit l'une de ses main dans la sienne.

- Je veux que tu saches que je parle en toute sincérité…

Au dehors, devant la porte, Paula avait l'oreille collée contre la porte, tandis qu'Hannah se tenait à côté, l'air gênée. Elle aussi voulait savoir ce qui se passait, mais elle craignait ce qui leurs arriverait si elles étaient surprises dans cette position. La brune couina soudainement et se tourna vers elle en lui disant que c'était dit, et quelqu'un toussota derrière elles, les faisant sursauter. C'était Frances Midford. La femme au teint basané se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable alors que la brune cherchait à s'expliquer. Mais la Marquise se contenta de les écarter pour coller à son tour l'oreille sur la porte, sous leurs yeux abasourdis.

A l'intérieur, la jeune fille retenait à grande peine ses larmes de joie.

- Tu… Ciel, reste sincère… Est-ce que ça veut dire que… tu m'aimes ?

- Oui… » répondit le jeune garçon, le visage rouge tomate.

- Alors, c'est oui ! Mille fois oui ! » s'écria Lizzie en se jetant en larmes dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

**Enfin fini XD ! Désolée pour les passages tirés par les cheveux, mais bon, ça reste une fanfic ^^". Je suis une grande féministe, alors attendez-vous à voir Lizzie en tant que femme de caractère pour d'autres chapitres aussi ;) .**

**J'espère tout de même vous avoir (agréablement?) surpris ! Reviews, s'il-vous-plaît !**


	6. Entre rêve et réalité

***hymne à la joie* Enfin ! J'ai réussit à venir au bout de cette histoire =D ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! Je précise tout de suite que certaines questions sont laissées volontairement sans réponses, parce qu'il est possible que je fasse de cette histoire une histoire à part, mais en plusieurs chapitres (c'est pourquoi j'ai eu du mal à la cloturer =s )  
Merci à tous les reviewers anonymes !**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, mystère et surnaturel.**

**Résumé : Elisabeth (13 ans) est invitée à déjeuner chez son fiancé... **

**Warnings : clins d'oeil par-ci, par-là à divers oeuvres (et oui, quand on lit beaucoup...)**

**Pas d'autres révélations ;) ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

6e baiser : Entre le rêve et la réalité.

Le marquis de Midford regarda la voiture s'éloigner en silence. James était un homme terre à terre, il croyait certes en Dieu, à sa manière, mais il ne croyait ni aux miracles ni à la magie. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait un doute. A part l'intervention divine, il ne trouvait aucune explication logique à ce qui se passait en ce moment. Il avait beau réfléchir, avoir lu les meilleurs livres de médecine et de sciences, rien ne lui donnait de réponse valable. Pas qu'il en soit mécontent, bien au contraire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Ce qui était aussi le cas de son épouse. L'homme retourna dans son manoir, direction le salon, la rejoindre. Il ne fut pas surpris de la voir plongée dans un livre de médecine traitant des cas de fièvres particulières. James s'assit, un sourire un coin, à côté de sa bien-aimée.

- Frances, je pense que nous devrions arrêter de nous tracasser à présent. Elle va beaucoup mieux, c'est tout ce qui compte. » lui dit-il en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

- Je sais… Mais c'est tout de même étrange. » répondit-elle sans relever les yeux de son livre. « Ne crois-tu pas que nous devrions faire appel à un autre médecin ? J'ai peur que cela cache quelque chose ! Je ne me calmerai qu'une fois parfaitement sure que tout va bien ! »

Le marquis poussa un léger soupire et força sa femme à le regarder.

« Très chère, tout ira bien. J'en suis persuadé ! »

* * *

Elisabeth ouvrit brutalement les yeux, et paniqua quand elle ne vit rien distinctement autour d'elle. Tout était sombre, et une énorme brume l'entourait, l'empêchant de voir à plus de deux mètres d'elle.

_« Oh non, ça m'a repris ! »_ pensa-t-elle affolée. _« Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau ! »_

Ce matin, elle était partie avec sa servante Paula, faire un tour à Londres, avant d'aller déjeuner chez son fiancé. Mais elle avait encore eu un moment d'absence, ou c'était à moitié endormie, résultat, elle avait perdu de vue sa suivante. La jeune fille se demanda cependant quand est-ce que ce brouillard si épais était apparu. Ce n'était pas rare que cela arrive, mais elle n'avait jamais vu une brume aussi dense de sa vie. A moins qu'elle ne soit en train de rêver… Elle trembla à cette pensée, elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence ! Soudain, elle entendit la voix de Paula résonner au loin.

« Mademoiselle ! »

Rassurée, elle couru dans sa direction, appelant son amie en retour. Elle aperçue sa silhouette et accéléra la cadence, quand elle se heurta à une sorte de mur invisible. Etonnée, elle plaqua ses deux mains contre cette paroi, elle sentait quelque chose, mais elle ne voyait rien ! Lizzie fit quelques pas sur le côté, les mains toujours sur cette espèce de mur, essayant de trouver une issue, en vain. Le rythme des battements de son cœur accéléra, Paula était si proche ! Elle pouvait mieux la distinguer à présent ! Mais impossible de la rejoindre ! Prenant une grande inspiration, elle cria de toutes ses forces :

« Paula ! Paula, c'est moi! Tu m'entends ? Paula ! » l'écho de sa voix résonnait.

La brune tourna un instant la tête en sa direction, sembla la voir au travers du brouillard, mais ne la rejoignit pas. Elle regarda dans sa direction un moment, avant de reporter son attention ailleurs. De plus en plus effrayée par l'obscurité, elle l'appela encore et encore, mais c'est comme si sa voix ne l'atteignait pas. La jeune Marquise remarqua alors d'autres silhouettes, deux autres personnes, elles semblaient transporter quelque chose. Le brouillard se dissipa légèrement, et elle vit que ce n'était pas quelque chose, mais **quelqu'un**. Elle plissa les yeux et se figea. La jeune fille qui se faisait transporter n'était autre qu'elle-même. Sans voix, elle regarda sa servante et les deux inconnus s'éloigner en emportant ce qui semblait être une autre elle, avant de se retrouver seule. La petite blonde ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, mais surtout, elle ne comprenait pas. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à courir et appeler à l'aide.

« Paula, je suis là ! Attends-moi ! Maman ! Papa ! A l'aide ! Quelqu'un, réveillez-moi ! » hurla-t-elle, désespérée. Elle devait rêver, elle n'était donc pas guérie ! Epuisée, elle s'effondra à terre, en larmes. «Aidez-moi…! Je vous en supplie ! CIEL ! »

* * *

Le Comte Phantomhive se raidit, un frisson lui parcourant le dos. Il avait une drôle d'impression, mais il ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Il secoua la tête et but une gorgée de thé, ce n'était peut-être qu'à cause d'un courant d'air. Son majordome se tourna vers lui, étonné de ce mouvement.

- Tout va bien, jeune maître ? » demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien. » répliqua le jeune garçon du tac au tac. « Ferme la fenêtre, s'il-te-plaît. » le démon s'exécuta.

- Il serait embêtant que vous preniez froid alors que Lady Elisabeth vient tout juste de se remettre. » le taquina-t-il alors.

- Oh, tais-toi ! Il n'y a pas de quoi rire !

Sébastian eut un sourire moqueur en coin et quitta la pièce, emportant avec lui la théière vide, afin de terminer la préparation du repas. Ciel soupira, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur cette maudite leçon d'histoire. Exaspéré, il la rangea au fond d'un tiroir, tant pis, il la relirait le lendemain ! L'enfant borgne se laissa ensuite aller dans ses pensées.

Lizzie… Effectivement, il n'y avait pas de quoi rire à son sujet. La pauvre avait souffert d'une étrange maladie pendant trois mois, elle était encore mal en point deux semaines plus tôt. De ce que ses parents lui avait raconté, même les médecins n'avaient pas réussit à mettre un nom sur ce mal. La jeune fille n'avait cessé de faire des cauchemars pendant tout ce temps, au point qu'elle ait peur de dormir. Ne dormant plus la nuit, il lui arrivait donc de s'endormir d'un coup dans la journée, avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Ciel en avait été témoin à plusieurs reprises, mais il se rappelait surtout d'une nuit, un mois plus tôt. Son oncle et sa tante l'avait appelé à l'aide, ils devaient impérativement s'absenter le soir, mais ils ne voulaient pas la laisser seule avec les domestiques. Il avait donc passé la nuit dans le lit de sa fiancée, à sa plus grande gêne. Il avait réussi à dormir un moment, mais un hurlement l'avait réveillé. Elisabeth était en train de s'agiter dans tout les sens, les yeux ouverts, écarquillés de façon inquiétante. Elle continuait de crier de pure terreur, appelant à l'aide, disant des choses incompréhensible, tout en se débattant contre un assaillant imaginaire. De peur qu'elle ne se fasse mal, il avait essayé de lui faire reprendre ses esprits et avait saisit ses poignets, l'empêchant de bouger. Mais la jeune fille avait de la force, et ses yeux étaient inquiétants, comme si elle avait été possédée. Heureusement, Sébastian était intervenu, et avait réussit à lui faire reprendre connaissance. La pauvre était encore terrifiée, elle s'était accrochée à lui de toutes ses forces, pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que le Comte s'était retrouvé incapable de réagir, il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qui l'avait effrayée à ce point… elle n'avait pas répondu de manière claire, mais il avait compris sa détresse. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait dit :

_« Du sang… Je vois du sang partout ! Des morts, des monstres… ils détruisent et dévorent tout ! »_

Ciel ne savait pas ce qui l'avait hantée pendant tout ce temps, mais il comprenait parfaitement la terreur qu'elle avait ressentit. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa fiancée, elle avait beaucoup maigri et était épuisée, elle avait le visage pâle comme la mort, ses yeux étaient alors soulignés de grosse cernes noires et vides d'expression. On aurait dit un fantôme. Il avait donc été rassuré d'apprendre qu'elle allait mieux. Il espérait la revoir avec plus d'énergie, bien qu'il se doute qu'elle serait plus calme qu'en temps normal.

* * *

Lizzie pleura un moment, l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait était toujours aussi brumeux, mais il faisait moins sombre. Un peu calmée, elle se releva, toujours craintive en revanche : ses rêves finissaient toujours dans un bain de sang… Elle regarda autour d'elle, commença à avancer prudemment, se demandant tout de même comment il était possible qu'elle se soit endormie. Lorsque cela lui était arrivé, à chaque fois, elle avait senti le sommeil la gagner, or cette nuit, elle avait très bien dormi, et elle s'était réveillée en forme… Cependant, il lui avait été difficile de faire la différence entre ses rêves et la réalité pendant trois mois. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où ses parents avaient vraiment commencé à paniquer, bien que ce soit encore un peu confus dans son esprit.

* * *

_La jeune fille avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, elle n'avait pas osé se rendormir. Les images de sa famille massacrée, le carnage auquel elle avait assisté, lui revinrent en mémoire, lui donnant la nausée. Le pas chancelant, les paupières lourdes, Elisabeth se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Ses parents étaient rentrés la veille, tout deux étaient déjà installés, son père avait les yeux rivés sur le journal alors que sa mère buvait tranquillement son thé en discutant avec une des domestiques. Paula l'installa et posa son assiette d'œufs au bacon devant elle. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y toucher, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir dans la seconde qui venait, et pourtant, elle se força à avaler une bouchée de pain avec un bout de viande écœurante. Elle mâcha lentement, se retenant de tout vomir. _

_« Elisabeth ? » l'appela sa mère. « Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu es toute pâle ! »_

_En relevant les yeux vers elle, la jeune fille fut prise d'un malaise et tomba à la renverse. Elle se redressa avec difficulté alors que tout le monde accourait auprès d'elle, affolés. Soudain, elle aperçut quelque chose de brillant dans la main de la servante qui suivait sa mère. Une chose qui avait l'air… tranchant. Un poignard, tranchant net la gorge de… elle ne se souvenait plus… le sang qui avait jaillit… Elle hurla, se relevant brutalement, saisit la première chose qui lui venait sous la main et la jeta en direction de l'agresseur. Puis, ce fut le noir total._

* * *

Après ça, un médecin l'avait ausculté, mais elle ne s'en souvenait ne savait plus ce qui avait été un rêve ou une illusion due à sa peur, certaines choses restaient très floues dans sa mémoire. Par contre, elle était certaine que son rétablissement n'avait pas été une impression, il avait été soudain, oui, mais bel et bien réel. Machinalement, elle joua avec le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou.

_« Réfléchis Lizzie… »_ se dit-elle. _« Il doit forcément y avoir une explication ! Qu'as-tu fait depuis ce matin ? Allez, ma grande ! Repense à tout ce qui s'est passé ! »_

* * *

_**Plus tôt le matin même.**_

_- Souhaitez-vous voir les nouvelles peluches de la compagnie Phantom, mademoiselle ? Elles sont adorables ! Et cela fera plaisir à monsieur Ciel, si vous en achetez une ! » demanda joyeusement Paula._

_- Toutes ces peluches sont trop mignonnes ! » s'exclama Lizzie. « Il m'est impossible de n'en choisir qu'une ! »_

_Après deux mois à être restée enfermée chez elle, la jeune Midford était heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau se promener dans les rues de Londres sans soucis, c'était également une bonne excuse pour faire quelques achats ! Elle craqua sur le petit lapin blanc, qui lui faisait penser à Ciel à cause de sa tenue et son cache-œil, l'acheta et sautilla vers une librairie. Elle avait pris goût à la littérature, et ayant déjà lu la plupart des ouvrages qui lui était accessible, elle souhaitait se procurer d'autres œuvres écrites par des auteurs qu'elle appréciait. Après avoir acheté cinq nouveaux romans, elle déambula dans les rues en discutant avec sa suivante._

_- Je suis tellement contente que Ciel m'ait invitée à déjeuner chez lui ! Ça n'arrive pas souvent ! » couina-t-elle._

_- Je le suis aussi pour vous, mademoiselle ! Et je suis sure que c'est pour fêter votre rétablissement ! » répondit Paula en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil, ce qui fit glousser sa maitresse._

_Elisabeth caressa du bout des doigts son nouveau pendentif, c'était son porte bonheur. Elle ignorait quelle était la pierre qui se trouvait au bout de la chaîne en or, mais elle l'adorait. C'était une pierre transparente aussi lisse qu'une perle, aux reflets colorés comme une opale, très brillante, en forme de larme. Elles passèrent devant une bijouterie, y firent une petite halte, pour le plaisir d'admirer les pierres précieuses. La jeune fille entendit un reniflement, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua une petite fille à côté d'elle. Cette petite admirait une bague ornée d'un rubis, et son visage était couvert de larmes._

_« Petite, pourquoi pleures-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement._

_La petite rousse se tourna vers elle, surprise, avant de renifler une nouvelle fois. Lizzie lui tendit alors son mouchoir, dans lequel la petite se moucha après s'être essuyé le visage._

_- Je regardais la bague, et maman m'a dit que nous n'avions pas le temps… Alors, j'ai voulu la regarder encore un peu avant de partir, mais après… Maman avait disparu ! » répondit la fillette, la voix pleine de larmes._

_- Tu attends donc ta maman ici ?_

_- Oui… elle m'a toujours de ne pas bouger de l'endroit où je me trouvais si je me perdais…_

_- Très bien, alors nous allons l'attendre avec toi ! » affirma la blonde avec un gentil sourire._

_- Oh, merci beaucoup, mademoiselle ! » s'exclama la petite en souriant à son tour._

_Les trois jeunes personnes restèrent un moment devant la vitrine de la bijouterie, discutant et riant de tout et de rien, quand Paula attira l'attention de sa maitresse sur deux bracelets particuliers. Ils étaient en argent, orné d'un saphir à chaque extrémité, et il était possible de graver quelque chose dessus._

_« Pourquoi ne pas les acheter ? Vous pourriez offrir le second à votre fiancé ! »_

_Une idée lui venant à l'esprit, Elisabeth se précipita alors à l'intérieur, suivie de Paula et la petite, et demanda au bijoutier le prix des deux bijoux. Ayant encore assez d'argent, elle les acheta et lui demanda s'il était possible qu'il grave une inscription sur l'un des deux tout de suite. L'homme sourit et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait comme gravure. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre. Elle apprit avec joie qu'elle n'aurait qu'à patienter un quart d'heure et qu'il serait prêt. La jeune fille sautillait presque d'excitation, sous le regard bienveillant de sa suivante. Et tout d'un coup, elle entendit un son… on aurait dit une clochette.  
Se demandant d'où cela venait, elle se retourna, et vit la fillette quitter la bijouterie en courant, vers une femme rousse qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle la suivit et l'appela, lui conseillant de ne pas traverser trop vite, quand elle aperçu un attelage arriver à toute vitesse. Et la fillette se tenait au milieu de la rue ! Sans réfléchir, Lizzie se précipita vers elle, se jeta tête devant en poussant la petite hors de la trajectoire du véhicule. Elle tomba alors à terre et eut juste le temps de voir le cheval se cabrer et d'entendre des cris._

* * *

Ciel regarda l'horloge qui se tenait derrière lui, sa fiancée n'allait sans doute pas tarder à arriver. Cependant, il avait un drôle de pressentiment, il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas… et il ignorait quoi. Il repensa au frisson qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure, mais préféra chasser ses idées noires. Lizzie venait passer la journée avec lui, aujourd'hui, après une convalescence qui avait semblé interminable, il ne devait pas la troubler avec ses affaires. Le jeune Comte se réjouissait de sa venue, car malgré tout, elle était importante pour lui. On toqua à la porte, l'enfant invita la personne à entrer, c'était Sébastian. Il s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il voulait mais ce dernier le devança.

- Votre tante, la Marquise de Midford, vient d'appeler. Vous devez la rejoindre à l'hôpital tout de suite. » annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- A l'hôpital… ? » répéta le jeune garçon, craignant la réponse.

- Mademoiselle Elisabeth a eu un grave accident. Vous devez vous rendre à ses côtés. » précisa le démon en lui faisant enfiler un manteau.

Une fois sur place, Ciel se retenait de courir dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Sébastian sur ses talons. Apercevant son oncle, il accéléra encore le pas. Mais il s'arrêta très vite en voyant son expression. Le Marquis était assis, se tenant très droit, les yeux dans le vague, le regard profondément triste. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa présence, il se leva lentement, le guida sans un mot vers une chambre à quelques pas de là, et ouvrit la doucement porte. Paula et sa tante leur tournait le dos. La Marquise se retourna lentement, les yeux emplis de chagrin. Le regard du jeune garçon tomba sur le lit.

Le visage de sa fiancée était couvert par un linge blanc. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne le ferait sans doute plus jamais. Lentement, il s'approcha. Avec douceur, mais sans hésitation, il souleva le tissu qui cachait le visage de sa cousine. Un bandage couvrait le haut de sa tête, mais aucune blessure n'était visible sur son visage, on aurait pu la croire simplement endormie. Seule sa pâleur et la froideur que sa peau dégageait balayaient toute illusion.

« Son visage est magnifique, n'est-ce pas… ? »

Tous regardèrent la domestique, elle avait les joues humides et ses yeux ne quittaient pas celle qui fut sa maitresse. Le silence revint, le jeune Comte n'arrivait pas à croire, ne voulait pas croire l'évidence.

« Elle est morte sur le coup, apparemment. » dit Frances, sa voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. « Ses blessures n'étaient pas si graves, mais elles étaient placées… aux mauvais endroits. Elle aurait pu survivre, sinon…»

La Marquise se tut, quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, et elle ne fit rien pour les retenir. Ciel n'arrivait à détacher ses yeux d'Elisabeth. Un accident… un bête accident. Il avait réussit à la sauver, à la protéger à plusieurs reprises… Elle avait surmonté une maladie inconnue… alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été là pour la protéger ? Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée qu'il la perdrait d'une telle façon.

_« La vie ne tient qu'à un fil… » _

Il s'agenouilla devant le lit, prit une des mains de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Elle était glacée. Il caressa la joue glaciale de sa fiancée de sa main libre quelques secondes, ayant encore du mal à croire qu'elle n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux. Les souvenirs envahirent son esprit, la voix de Lizzie résonnant dans sa tête.

_« Je suis si contente ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir être heureux, Ciel ! »_

_« Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas joué ensemble, Ciel. »_

_« Ciel, tu dis toujours être très occupé, et quand tu reviens, tu es épuisé et tu as une expression féroce… Mais maintenant que nous avons trouvé le Cerf blanc… »_

Serrant les dents, le corps tremblant, il enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de feue sa promise, conscient que son cœur resterait à jamais silencieux. Il passa ses bras autour du corps, les doigts serrés sur le tissu l'enveloppant.

« Lizzie… Lizzie… ! » murmura-t-il désespérément sous le regard attristé, ou rempli de larmes, des autres personnes présentes.

* * *

« Mais alors… si l'attelage m'a… ça veux dire que je suis… morte ? »

Elisabeth avait parlé à haute voix sans réfléchir.

« Effectivement. » répondit une voix d'homme derrière elle.

La jeune fille se retourna, un homme se tenait derrière elle. Il était grand, vêtu d'un costume noir, portait des lunettes et était coiffé de manière impeccable. Elle remarqua également qu'il avait un livre sous le bras. Ils se regardèrent en silence un instant avant qu'elle n'ose poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Vous êtes l'ange de la mort ?

- Hum… pas tout à fait. » répondit-il en remontant ses lunettes avec une pince. « Je suis William T. Spears, Dieu de la mort. Voici ma carte. »

_« Une carte de visite ? » _pensa Lizzie, ahurie, en saisissant la dite carte.

- Heu… vous êtes donc venue me chercher… ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu gênée.

- En principe, c'est le travail basique d'un Dieu de la mort. » expliqua-t-il. « Mais pour votre cas, c'est différent. Vous êtes très particulière, c'est pourquoi c'est moi qui ai été envoyé pour s'occuper de vous… (comme si je n'avais pas assez de boulot) » il ouvrit le livre qu'il avait amené.

- Je suis devenue un fantôme ?

- Non, vous ne seriez pas ici si c'était le cas. » répondit-il d'un ton égal, sans lever les yeux de son livre, une goutte de sueur géante glissa derrière la tête de la jeune fille. « Nous autres, Dieux de la mort, existons justement pour éviter que les âmes humaines restent dans le monde des vivants sans enveloppe corporelle, mais il arrive que certaines âmes restent attachées à leur monde… C'est ainsi qu'ils deviennent ce que vous appelez fantôme, mais vous n'en êtes pas un, je peux vous l'assurer. »

- Mais… En quoi suis-je différente des autres ? » William lut alors à haute voix.

- Elisabeth Midford, mort prévue le 15 mai 1856. » la jeune fille se raidit en entendant cela, ils étaient le 24 mai, aujourd'hui ! « Mort par défenestration, due à une crise de folie, voulant échapper à des monstres imaginaires. Tout cela étant les suites d'une maladie inconnue à ce jour, rendant le malade fou par des visions et hallucinations cauchemardesques, ou le tuant d'une mort foudroyante au stade final. Enfin, laissons tomber ces détails… » la jeune fille déglutit tandis qu'il tournait la page. « Comme vous l'avez constatez, mademoiselle, cela n'est pas arrivé, et nous n'avons pas encore trouvé d'explication à cela. Après votre guérison miraculeuse, votre dossier a été refait, et votre mort n'était pas prévue avant bien longtemps. » il releva les yeux et la regarda fixement, la mettant mal à l'aise. « Pourtant, voilà où nous en sommes, et, en plus, vous n'êtes même pas vraiment morte. » Elisabeth écarquilla les yeux. « En tant que Dieu de la Mort, je devrais prendre votre lanterne cinématique, qui contient toute votre vie, mais je n'ai pas pu la prendre, tout à l'heure. J'ai eu un peu de mal à vous trouvez…Voyez-vous, nous sommes dans ce que nous pouvons appeler vulgairement **l'entre deux**, aucune âme humaine ne peut s'y rendre… normalement. »

Il referma son livre en un claquement sec, et lui demanda si elle avait des questions avant de continuer. Lizzie en avait tellement qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Après quelques secondes de débat intérieur, elle se lança :

- Mais alors… que suis-je ? Si mon corps n'est pas là, je suis juste une âme ?

- Non, je ne saurais vous l'expliquer, mais vous n'êtes pas une âme ordinaire, vous êtes entourée d'une aura étrange. Sinon, ce ne serait pas moi qui serais là en ce moment.

- Hum… qu'est-ce-que « l'entre deux » ?

- Une sorte de dimension parallèle à celle dans laquelle les humains vivent. En principe, seuls les Anges, les Dieux de la Mort et… les Démons peuvent s'y rendre, car cela leur permet d'intervenir dans le monde des humains sans être visible. Les Anges et les Démons sont principalement ceux qui se rendent ici, chacun a ses raisons…

- Et… vous, étant un Dieu de la Mort, qu'est-ce que vous faites, en général ?

- Beaucoup de choses, (pour lesquelles je ne suis pas toujours payé) je travaille beaucoup dans les bureaux ces dernières années, je juge certaines âmes et passe mon temps à courir après les fauteurs de troubles… » une petite veine apparut sur sa tempe. « Cependant, je ne puis me permettre de vous révéler d'autres choses, secret professionnel.»

- A…attendez ! Qu'allons-nous faire, à présent ? Et qu'est devenu mon corps ? » demanda précipitamment Lizzie tout en pensant : _« quel professionnalisme ! »._

William la regarda un instant, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

« Et bien, justement, c'est ce que nous devons vérifier au plus vite. Si votre corps a perdu ses fonctions vitales, je devrais trouver une solution pour vous guider dans le monde des morts et prendre votre lanterne cinématique… Pressons ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre, mademoiselle. »

Il lui tendit la main. Elisabeth hésita, mais finit par la prendre dans la sienne. Ils s'élevèrent alors dans les airs, et s'envolèrent au loin. Le Dieu de la mort tenant fermement la main de la jeune Marquise, la guidant à travers la brume épaisse, tandis que cette dernière se demandait si elle devait avoir peur ou s'émerveiller.

- Où allons-nous ? » osa-t-elle demander.

- Voir un Faucheur à la retraite, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, il nous sera d'une grande aide.

- Faucheur… ?

- Un autre qualificatif donné aux Dieux de la Mort.

Quelques gouttes de sueur coulèrent le long du front de la jeune fille. Rêve ou pas, elle se trouvait vraiment dans une drôle de situation ! Soudainement, elle eut une sensation étrange, comme si elle venait de traverser une membrane. Puis, elle remarqua que la brume avait disparu. Les yeux ronds, elle se demanda ce qui venait de se passer alors qu'ils atterrissaient en haut d'un toit. Sans prévenir, le brun la souleva, et sauta à terre avant de se diriger vers une boutique pour le moins incongrue après l'avoir reposée.

« Nous sommes de retour dans le monde des vivants, mais vous êtes invisible pour les humains. » l''avertit-il et entra sans frapper.

* * *

Lady Crownell prit sa fille dans ses bras, soulagée qu'elle n'ait rien à part quelques éraflures. Elle se tourna vers le médecin qui s'était occupé d'elle et lui demanda ce qu'était advenu de la jeune fille qui avait sauvé Emilie. Il lui apprit que celle-ci avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle de sa fille, sans le dire explicitement pour ne pas effrayer la petite. Attristée, la Comtesse souhaitait s'excuser auprès de sa famille, mais comment le pouvait-elle, et comment serait-elle reçue ? Sa fille la devança en demandant au docteur si elle pouvait voir la « gentille demoiselle ». Incapable de résister à des yeux aussi adorables, il accepta de les amener à la chambre de la jeune Marquise. La chambre n'était pas éloignée de celle dans laquelle elles s'étaient trouvées quelques instants plus tôt. Un majordome vêtu de noir se tenait devant la porte, il les regarda impassible, et s'éloigna pour leur permettre d'entrer.  
La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant ceux qui se tenaient devant le lit de la pauvre enfant. Un jeune garçon, son frère ou un ami peut-être, était agenouillé devant et tenait la main de la morte contre sa joue, l'air profondément affligé. Une jeune femme, une domestique sans doute, se tenait à l'écart, pleurant silencieusement, et les présumés parents étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Innocente, Emilie se dirigea directement vers celle qui l'avait sauvée, la croyant endormie. Le garçon brun posa les yeux sur elle, un peu surpris, lorsqu'elle lui caressa les cheveux.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée, mademoiselle ! » dit-elle gentiment avec ses grands yeux innocents.

Pendant ce temps, Lady Crownell s'était présentée au couple. Elle leur présenta ses sincères condoléances, et s'excusa.

- C'est en sauvant ma fille que la votre est… Je suis vraiment désolée ! » murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Relevez la tête. » dit doucement le Marquis. « Ce n'est ni votre faute, ni celle de votre fille… c'était un accident. »

- Ne culpabilisez pas. » ajouta sa femme tout en s'essuyant la joue d'une main. « Elisabeth ne le souhaiterais surement pas. »

Soulagée et reconnaissante de ne pas avoir été huée, Mrs Crownell les salua et s'excusa une nouvelle fois avant de partir, leur promettant d'assister aux funérailles. Une fois dehors, Emilie lui demanda :

- Maman, elle dormait très profondément la demoiselle ?

- O… oui, ma chérie. » elle ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre.

- Dis, quand elle se réveillera, on pourra l'inviter, s'il-te-plaît ? J'aimerais la remercier une fois encore !

La jeune femme s'arrêta. Comment expliquer ce qu'est la mort à une enfant de cinq ans sans l'effrayer ou la faire pleurer ? Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes en les plongeant dans ceux brillant d'espoir de sa fille.

« C'est impossible, Emilie… » dit-elle en s'agenouillant. « Elle ne se réveillera pas… Elle ne peut plus… »

Son enfant la regarda, déçue et surprise.

« Mais pourquoi… ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, sa mère la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, la serrant très fort contre elle.

* * *

Elisabeth n'avait pas eu le temps de lire l'enseigne, s'étant précipité à la suite du Faucheur à lunettes, et fut pétrifiée d'horreur en voyant l'intérieur du magasin. Il s'agissait sans doute de pompes funèbres. L'endroit était sombre et lugubre, elle en avait la chair de poule. Tout d'un coup, une voix qui lui paraissait familière résonna.

« Tiens, tiens, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle visite ! Cela faisait longtemps, M. Spears ! »

Un homme lugubre (autant que son magasin) aux cheveux gris venait de sortir d'un cercueil, tel un mort-vivant. Lizzie poussa un cri et se cacha derrière son accompagnateur, ce qui lui valut un regard surpris de la part du croque-mort.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Undertaker, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour éclaircir une affaire pour le moins inhabituelle. » prononça solennellement le brun.

- Oho, cela doit expliquer la présence de cette petite. » ria Undertaker. « Que voulez-vous savoir… ? »

- Comme vous l'avez sans doute constaté, cette demoiselle est devenue un esprit particulier. Et j'aimerais, si possible, savoir si vous avez déjà son corps. Ainsi, nous pourrons vérifier s'il lui est bien possible de revenir à la vie…

- JE POURRAIS REVENIR A LA VIE ? » hurla la jeune fille en question, une expression assez comique sur le visage.

L'ancien Faucheur éclata de rire et tomba à la renverse, se roulant de rire par terre, sous le regard atterré des deux autres. William toussota.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure… » dit-il en la foudroya du regard. « Vous n'êtes pas vraiment morte, mais le reste est à vérifier. »

- Mais enfin ! Vous avez dit aussi que vous alliez devoir trouver une solution pour récupérer mon âme, il y a deux minutes ! J'en ai donc conclu que c'était fini ! Je me perds, moi, dans vos histoires ! » s'énerva-t-elle à son tour en agitant les bras, faisant encore plus rire l'autre Dieu de la Mort.

- Puisque vous m'avez bien fait rire… » dit Undertaker, se remettant de sa crise de fou rire. « … et pour vous remercier du chapeau rose que vous m'avez offert, il y a quelques temps… Je veux bien vous rendre autant de services que vous le souhaitez, mademoiselle ! »

Elisabeth le reconnut alors, ils avaient joué ensemble dans _**Hamlet**_, mais elle ignorait qu'il était un croque-mort à ce moment. Un frisson parcourut ses épaules.

- Bon, reprenons où nous nous sommes arrêtés. » trancha William. « Undertaker, avez-vous déjà reçu son corps ? »

- Non. Cependant, je peux me permettre d'aller directement à la rencontre de ce cher Comte, cela nous fera perdre moins de temps !

Sur ces mots, le croque-mort disparut. Elisabeth resta silencieuse, doucement, elle posa la main sur un cercueil. C'était étrange, sa main ne le traversait pas, mais elle ne ressentait pas le contact du bois contre sa paume. Le Faucheur la regarda faire, et comme il savait qu'il allait devoir rester un moment avec elle, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien lui expliquer une ou deux choses de plus. De toute façon, il avait lui aussi une question à lui poser.

« Etant une sorte d'esprit, vous pouvez traverser la matière si vous le souhaitez, ou encore tenir un objet en main. Cependant, vous n'avez plus le sens du toucher, c'est pourquoi vous n'éprouvez aucune sensation. » déclara-t-il. Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas. « Si cela ne vous ennui pas, j'ai une question, à votre sujet… » elle se retourna. « Lorsque la petite est sortie du magasin, elle n'a fait aucun bruit, et vous étiez préoccupée par autre chose… Alors pourquoi vous êtes vous retournée si soudainement ? »

Lizzie le regarda un instant avant de prendre la parole.

- J'ai entendu… un tintement. Je crois… » son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil. « Sinon, la petite fille… si je n'étais pas intervenue, aurait-elle été tuée ? Suis-je morte à sa place… ? »

- Oui.

La jeune Marquise baissa les yeux. Si jamais il lui était impossible de revenir à la vie, elle ne serait au moins pas morte pour rien.

* * *

- Ma tante, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais confier le corps d'Elisabeth à une de mes connaissances. » annonça doucement Ciel. « Il s'agit de la même personne qui s'est occupé de Madame Red, je sais qu'il en prendra soin jusqu'à… l'enterrement. »

Frances acquiesçât, et le remercia en lui caressant doucement le sommet du crâne. Le jeune Comte se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pleuré, bien que la perte de sa fiancée porte un grand coup dans son cœur, il s'en sentait incapable.

_« Vous avez perdu votre manoir, vos parents, et cette fois, perdrez-vous Lady Elisabeth ? »_

Il serra les poings en repensant à cette phrase, prononcée par Sébastian. Et dire que ce n'était même pas à cause d'une de ces maudites organisations ou encore un criminel qu'il l'avait perdue ! Cette fois, il n'y avait personne à blâmer. Il avait pensé à la petite fille, mais finalement… quand il l'avait vu venir remercier le corps sans vie avec tant d'innocence et de gentillesse, il avait compris qu'il serait insensé et vain de lui en vouloir. Il n'avait personne contre qui diriger sa colère, sa tristesse, sa frustration… et cela le bouleversait d'autant plus. La vie lui avait arraché le dernier être cher qui lui restait, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager sa peine, pas même pleurer. Son cœur s'était figé depuis trop longtemps pour cela.

Quelqu'un toqua soudainement, et Sébastian entra, accompagné d'Undertaker. Les Midford firent les yeux ronds en voyant le croque-mort, sans doute se demandaient-ils qui était cet énergumène. Ciel était lui-même surpris de le voir venir ici.

- Hum… je vous présente Undertaker. C'est de lui dont je parlais pour…

- Veuillez m'excuser. » l'interrompit le Dieu de la Mort. « Je suis là pour chercher la jeune demoiselle. Je ne fais pas cela d'habitude, mais je souhaiterais l'emmener dès à présent, si cela ne vous ennuie pas. » Tous le regardèrent, confus.« Il faut que je vérifie quelques détails au plus vite. » ajouta-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Les parents de Lizzie trouvaient l'attitude de cet homme assez déplacé, mais comme leur neveu avait laissé entendre que c'était une personne en qui on pouvait avoir confiance, ils ne protestèrent pas. Il avait sans doute de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi. Le jeune Comte, lui, trouvait l'attitude d'Undertaker étrange, il était trop sérieux… et il craignait que cela soit mauvais signe. Il accepta cependant que ce dernier emmène le corps de la jeune fille. Le croque-mort la souleva délicatement quand, soudainement, Paula se manifesta, elle lui demandait d'attendre. Elle fouilla dans un des sacs posés dans un coin de la pièce, sortit une boîte et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux se firent mélancolique un instant, puis elle en sortit un bracelet d'argent. La servante s'approcha, l'accrocha au poignet gauche de feue sa maitresse sans un mot et se recula, les yeux rivés vers le sol. L'homme aux cheveux gris lui fit un léger signe de tête, salua toutes les personnes présentes et se retira, emportant avec lui le corps.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas, et tous quittèrent l'hôpital en silence. Ciel salua son oncle et sa tante, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, et se dirigea vers la voiture qui l'attendait. Sébastian s'était déjà installé au poste de cocher. Il allait prendre place lorsque quelqu'un le retint par le poignet. Il se retourna et fit face à… Paula.

« Excusez-moi… » souffla-t-elle. « Mais mademoiselle voulait vous offrir ceci. »

Elle lui tendit une boîte similaire à celle de tout à l'heure, elle lui fit une révérence et rejoignit ses employeurs. Ciel s'assit à l'intérieur de la calèche, tenant contre lui le paquet. La voiture partit, il regarda un instant le paysage défiler par la petite fenêtre avant de reporter son attention sur la boîte. Il la caressa du bout des doigts, et l'ouvrit doucement. A l'intérieur se trouvait un bracelet d'argent, pareil à celui que la domestique avait noué au poignet de sa fiancée. Cependant, il n'avait pas remarqué à ce moment les deux saphirs qui l'ornaient à chaque extrémité, ni la plaque sur laquelle une inscription était gravée. Il sortit délicatement le bijou, afin de la lire.

"_**You'll never be alone…"**_

Sentant qu'il y avait aussi autre chose gravé de l'autre côté, il retourna le bracelet.

"_**I'll always be with you."**_

Les lèvres du jeune garçon tremblèrent, en fait, son corps entier tremblait. Jamais cette promesse ne pourrait être tenue. Même dans la mort, car son âme ne pourrait jamais rejoindre celle d'Elisabeth, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes… Il porta le bijou à ses lèvres, y déposa un léger baiser et le serra contre sa poitrine, tout en retenant le hurlement de désespoir qui menaçait de sortir du fond de sa gorge.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Elisabeth était assise, sur un cercueil dans un coin du magasin d'Undertaker. Les deux Dieux de la Mort examinaient son corps, le croque-mort l'avait d'ailleurs déjà vêtu d'une tenue de deuil « des fois que… » et ses cheveux avaient été coiffés, bien que laissés détachés. La jeune Marquise attendait avec appréhension le verdict. Automatiquement, ses mains se joignirent, comme pour prier, son pendentif au creux de celles-ci, priant n'importe qui, dans l'espoir de revivre.

Les deux Faucheurs ne trouvaient rien d'anormal au cadavre en lui-même, mais ils sentaient que quelque chose n'était pas ordinaire : le lien entre celui-ci et l'âme de la jeune fille n'était pas coupé, la même aura les entourait… Le faucheur aux cheveux gris posa les yeux sur la gorge, et vit une chaîne en or à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention. Pris d'un doute, il tira sur celle-ci, et vit le pendentif qui se trouvait au bout. Les deux se figèrent alors, échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent vers Elisabeth. William détacha la chaîne et s'approcha d'elle, elle le regardait étonnée tandis qu'il s'agenouillait en face d'elle, lui présentant le pendentif.

« Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille hésita avant de répondre. Elle ne se souvenait pas clairement comment elle s'était retrouvée en possession de ce bijou. Elle réfléchit un moment, eut un vague souvenir et répondit timidement :

« On me l'a offert il y a environ deux semaines. Mais je crois bien avoir trouvé la pierre dans ma main en me réveillant un matin… »

Undertaker s'était approché à son tour. Les deux la fixaient, la rendant nerveuse car sa réponse manquait clairement de précision.

- Savez-vous ce que c'est… ? » demanda William, très calme.

- Euh… non. Je croyais que c'était une sorte de diamant…

- C'est une larme d'Ange cristallisée. » révéla le Faucheur brun, Lizzie écarquilla les yeux.

- Une larme d'Ange ? » répéta-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

- Cela explique bien des choses sur votre cas, comme par exemple votre rétablissement : les larmes d'Ange cristallisées sont des bijoux aux pouvoirs curatifs. » expliqua le croque-mort. « Mais ce n'est pas tout, elles ont bien d'autres pouvoirs et influences que je ne pourrais vous énumérer, car je ne suis pas spécialiste en la matière… »

- Moi non plus. » reprit le Faucheur à lunettes. « Mais je crois bien que grâce à cela, il vous soit possible de revenir à la vie. L'ennui est que j'ignore **comment**… »

Les trois restèrent silencieux après cette affirmation. Le silence fut brisé par quelques coups frappés à la porte, la personne entra sans attendre de réponse. Elisabeth fut surprise de voir sa suivante Paula, mais ce qui la surprit encore plus, les Dieux de la Mort également, fut le fait que cette dernière se dirige sans aucune hésitation vers elle pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras.

« Mademoiselle… ! » murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes. « Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez là ! »

La jeune fille en resta pétrifiée de surprise, comment était-il possible que Paula puisse la voir ? William lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle était invisible pour les humains. En y repensant, la réponse devint évidente, mais une autre question se posait alors.

« Vous n'êtes pas humaine. » c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question de la part du bureaucrate. « Qui êtes vous ? »

La domestique se détacha de sa maitresse, se tourna vers les deux Faucheurs et leur dit avec un petit sourire.

- Veuillez m'excuser. Sur terre, je suis juste Paula, mais mon nom angélique est _Patricia_. Je suis l'Ange gardien de Lady Elisabeth Midford. »

Lizzie avait du mal à croire ce qui venait d'être révélé, pas qu'elle doute de la gentillesse de sa suivante, mais cela faisait beaucoup de révélations incroyables en très peu de temps. Elle avait un peu de mal à suivre. De plus, il y avait quelque chose qui la turlupinait.

- Paula ? Si tu es un Ange, où sont tes ailes ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Je ne suis pas sous ma véritable apparence. » répondit-elle après un petit rire. « De plus, en tant qu'Ange gardien, je ne suis pas si puissante, donc mes ailes sont assez petites. »

- Les Anges gardiens sont les anges les plus proches des humains. » expliqua William. « Et leur devoir se restreignant à veiller sur un humain, leurs pouvoirs sont limités. Cependant, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ceci ? » il montra le pendentif aux yeux de tous. « Je savais déjà que les Anges gardiens ont peu de pouvoirs, j'en conclus que vous n'avez pas pu générer une telle larme… »

- En effet… Et à vrai dire, je ne m'attendais même pas à ce qu'elle se cristallise ainsi. » avoua Paula.

- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le croque-mort, curieux.

- Lorsque j'ai compris que Mademoiselle Elisabeth était condamnée, un soir, submergée par la tristesse, j'ai repris mon apparence angélique involontairement… et je n'ai pas pu me retenir de pleurer…

* * *

_**Deux semaines plus tôt…**_

_Paula regarda avec tristesse l'enfant sur lequel elle veillait, elle se sentait impuissante et inutile. Pourquoi lui était-il impossible de la sauver ? C'était si injuste, la pauvre ne méritait pas ça. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir… A quoi bon envoyer des Anges aussi faibles qu'elle pour être des Anges gardiens ? Sans doute parce que sinon, personne ne mourrait jamais autrement que de vieillesse, et que les humains doivent souvent traverser des épreuves pour évoluer… Les Anges n'avaient de toute façon pas le droit d'agir à leur guise. Ils devaient respecter le cours des choses, bien qu'elles soient cruelles, et ne pouvaient intervenir qu'à de rares occasions.  
L'Ange gardien de la jeune noble sortit sans s'en rendre compte ses ailes, reprenant ainsi son apparence originelle. Ses yeux avaient perdus leur couleur brune pour devenir de couleur ambre, ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs et ses ailes brillaient dans la pénombre. La chambre n'était à présent qu'éclairer par les rayons de la lune et la douce lumière blanche qu'émettaient les petites ailes de plumes. Lorsqu'elle vit Elisabeth remuer dans son sommeil, les traits déformés par la peur, elle perdit son calme. N'arrivant plus à se retenir, Paula laissa librement couler quelques larmes de ses yeux ambre. Elle se pencha vers la jeune fille qui s'agitait, et passa sa main sur son visage. Une de ses larmes coula le long de son menton et tomba sur la joue de sa maitresse. La larme brilla d'une lumière intense, surprenant l'Ange, puis elle se solidifia. La jeune fille se calma soudainement, comme apaisée. _

_Paula prit doucement le bijou qu'elle venait de créer involontairement. Il brillait d'une lumière blanche apaisante. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, sa larme s'était cristallisée… ! Et elle avait un pouvoir très puissant ! L'Ange regarda une nouvelle fois Elisabeth, qui dormait paisiblement pour la première fois en trois mois. Doucement, elle lui prit la main, y déposa la larme et referma les doigts de sa protégée dessus. Peu importe le comment ou le pourquoi, à présent, elle avait un moyen de la sauver, et elle en userait._

* * *

- J'en ai donc fait un pendentif, ainsi, mademoiselle serait constamment protégée. Cependant, j'ignore moi-même quels sont toutes les capacités de celui-ci… » elle fit une petite pause, ils l'écoutaient tous attentivement. « Par contre, je sais qu'elle peut revenir à la vie. C'est pourquoi je suis venue, j'ai… disons un plan à vous proposer ! » dit-elle en souriant radieusement.

- Faites ce que bon vous semble. » répondit William. « Mais si vous le permettez, j'ai quelques recherches à faire pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, alors si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi… »

- Vous pouvez partir si vous le souhaiter, merci infiniment, monsieur. » dit Paula en s'inclinant.

Le Dieu de la Mort les salua, et partit rapidement tandis qu'Undertaker demandait avec un grand sourire ce qui allait suivre. L'Ange sourit à son tour et commença à leur expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire.

* * *

Ciel venait de se coucher, bien qu'il ne soit que 7 heure du soir et qu'il n'ait presque rien mangé de la journée. Son majordome avait, après beaucoup d'autres tentatives, réussit à lui faire boire une tisane à la camomille, afin de le détendre un peu. Le jeune garçon se tourna sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Il avait beau être épuisé, le sommeil ne venait pas. En temps normal, cela l'aurait laissé de marbre, voire énervé au pire, mais là, il se sentait vide. Il caressa le bracelet que sa fiancée avait eu l'intention de lui offrir, n'ayant pas eu la volonté de l'ôter de son poignet. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi… Sa fiancée aurait dû arriver en ouvrant les portes en grand, et courir vers lui en l'appelant de tous ses poumons, comme elle le faisait toujours avant de se jeter à son cou, manquant de les faire tomber tout les deux… Les yeux pétillants de joie et de tendresse, elle lui aurait dit qu'elle était heureuse qu'il l'ait invitée, avec son grand sourire si familier… Et une fois calmée, elle lui aurait tendu le paquet, un air plus doux sur son visage, tel un ange, un **vrai** ange…

_« Ouvre-le, Ciel ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! » _

La voix de sa promise résonna dans son esprit, faisait saigner d'avantage la plaie de son cœur. Les lèvres serrées, le corps tremblant, il laissa s'échapper un petit gémissement ressemblant à un sanglot.

_« Lizzie, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné, toi aussi ? » _pensa-t-il, empli de chagrin avant de s'endormir subitement.

Evidemment, le sommeil ne lui apporta aucun repos, aucune paix. Il y était habitué, ce n'était pas la première fois que ses rêves étaient troublés, surtout depuis cet incendie qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents et qui avait changé la sienne. Souvent, il revivait cet horrible incident, revoyait tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers disparaître dans les flammes ou les ténèbres, et ce soir n'était pas si différent… à une exception près. Il était dans les ténèbres les plus sombres, le jeune Comte ne savait pas où aller. Il avança doucement, et se trouva au bord d'un gouffre. De l'autre côté, il vit ses parents, bras dessus-dessous s'éloigner de lui, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. Ils furent suivis de son chien, Sébastian, de Tanaka, puis de sa chère tante Ann.  
Ciel les regarda disparaître attristé, mais moins affecté qu'autrefois, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une nouvelle silhouette partir à la suite de Madame Red. Il se figea en reconnaissant Elizabeth. Cette dernière se retourna, lui faisant face, elle lui fit tristement un signe de la main, une larme roulant sur sa joue avant de faire demi-tour. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, la vision de Lizzie étant engouffrée dans les ténèbres le perturba bien plus que les visions précédentes. Sans doute parce qu'il avait toujours associé sa fiancée à la lumière… Le jeune garçon l'appela de toutes ses forces, la priant de l'attendre. La voyant fondre dans la noirceur, il se lança à sa poursuite, avant de se rappeler brusquement qu'un gouffre les séparait. Il tomba doucement, trop doucement, et il vit la dernière personne qui le rattachait à son humanité dans ce qu'il y avait de meilleur disparaître complètement, à jamais… Il sentit ses yeux devenir humides, et soudainement, une main le retint et il sentit quelqu'un le porter doucement. Une lumière blanche l'aveugla, le forçant à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage inquiet de sa promise.

* * *

Elisabeth venait de pénétrer dans la chambre de son bien-aimé, elle se sentit un peu indiscrète de traverser ainsi les murs pour s'introduire chez lui. Doucement, elle se dirigea vers le lit de son fiancé, déjà endormi. La jeune fille approcha doucement sa main du visage de son amour, elle lui caressa gentiment la joue, triste de ne pas sentir le contact de sa peau. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, suivant les instructions de Paula, et se concentra. Elle eut l'impression de plonger dans un lac glacé. En rouvrant les yeux, elle savait qu'elle était entrée dans le rêve de Ciel.  
Elle le chercha du regard et l'entendit soudainement l'appeler. La jeune Marquise aperçut alors son fiancé, à quelques mètres en-dessous d'elle, appeler une autre elle-même qui s'engouffrait dans le noir, avant de courir droit vers un ravin et de tomber. Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, elle plongea en piquet à sa suite, l'attrapa par la main, avant de le porter dans ses bras. Son pendentif brilla une nouvelle fois, d'abord intensément, puis elle se tamisa, illuminant les ténèbres qui entouraient les deux enfants. La jeune fille regarda inquiète l'élu de son cœur, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant.

« Ciel, » commença-t-elle. « je sais que pour toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais je t'en prie, écoute-moi bien ! »

Le regard de son fiancé s'assombrit, il détourna la tête et la força à le faire descendre de ses bras. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, lui tournant le dos avant de dire d'une voix sévère :

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu as l'intention de me dire que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Ou encore me faire des reproches sur mon attitude à ton égard… ?

- Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir…

- Tais-toi ! » cria-t-il, la voix brisée. « Je sais ce que tu es : le fruit de mon imagination tordue ! Et je sais aussi que je suis un fiancé indigne ! Je n'ai jamais assez remercié Elisabeth pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour moi, et j'ai fait l'erreur de refuser ce qu'elle m'offrait… parce que j'avais peur ! Oui, j'avais peur ! Peur de ce qu'elle pouvait devenir…non, de ce qu'elle était pour moi ! L'amour qu'elle m'offrait me terrifiait… » ses épaules se mirent à trembler.

- Ciel…

- Je l'aimais… » dit-il d'une voix à peine audible. «…mais je crevais de trouille parce que… parce qu'en vérité, je suis un lâche, j'use des moyens les plus vils et déloyaux pour arriver à mes fins… mais face à elle, à son innocence, je tremblais comme une feuille… »

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire… ! » souffla Elisabeth, soudainement.

- JE NE SUIS QU'UN LACHE ! » hurla le jeune garçon, désespéré.

- Non ! Pas ça… ce que tu as dit avant, tes sentiments envers…moi. » le reprit-elle, le cœur remplit d'espoir.

Ciel se retourna, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, le visage enfoui dans la poitrine de la jeune fille.

« Je t'aime…! Je t'aime Lizzie ! Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie… ne me quitte pas…! »

Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux tandis qu'il resserrait son emprise autour de ce qu'il pensait être une illusion. La Marquise le prit dans ses bras à son tour, les yeux remplis de larmes, mais c'étaient des larmes de joie et de soulagement.

« Ciel… S'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi. » lui dit-elle doucement, se détachant de lui tout en le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. « C'est incroyable, mais vrai… Je suis toujours vivante ! Va voir Undertaker, il te le confirmera ! Mais si je suis enterrée, il n'y aura plus aucun espoir…»

Le jeune garçon l'écoutait sans rien dire. Elisabeth sentit son cœur se serrer en regardant plus attentivement, la culpabilité de faire pleurer celui qu'elle aimait l'accaparait. Délicatement, elle essuya les traces que les larmes avaient laissées sur les joues de son fiancé, lui murmurant des mots d'excuses. Ce dernier prit ses mains dans les siennes, toujours en silence, et les serra doucement. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il portait le bracelet qu'elle lui avait acheté, même dans son rêve… Il lui fut impossible de retenir un sourire.

« Je suis heureuse que tu portes ce bracelet. » dit-elle. « Tu sais, j'ai le même, mais il n'y a pas de message dessus, je voulais que ce soit toi qui le choisisse… »

Ciel se tendit, se rappelant des deux bracelets jumeaux. Lentement, la jeune fille devint translucide, avant de disparaître complètement.

« Ciel, je t'aime, moi aussi. Ne l'oublie pas… réveille-toi… »

Lizzie venait de réapparaître dans la chambre du Comte, à présent, elle devait retourner auprès de Paula et du croque-mort. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur son bien-aimé, encore endormi, et vit une larme briller au coin de son œil gauche. Légèrement hésitante, elle se pencha sur lui et essuya la paupière humide. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur les lèvres de son fiancé. La tentation fut alors trop forte, elle ne put résister. Avec une infinie douceur, elle l'embrassa. Bien qu'elle ne ressente aucun contact, ce geste restait symbolique. La jeune fille partit ensuite le plus vite possible.

« Lizzie… ? » appela Ciel en se réveillant brusquement.

Le jeune garçon resta quelques secondes à regarder droit devant lui, se demandant s'il avait bel et bien rêvé. Instinctivement, il porta une main à ses lèvres. Il avait sentit quelque chose, une chose glacial. Ensuite, il sentit que son œil gauche était légèrement humide, mais que quelqu'un avait séché les larmes qui avaient menacé de couler pendant son sommeil. Tout lui sembla relativement logique, à présent.

« SEBASTIAN ! »

* * *

Le majordome démoniaque sortit de la voiture en premier et aida son maître à descendre. Il l'avait habillé à la hâte, le jeune garçon portait encore son pyjama avec une veste épaisse par-dessus, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Ils se hâtèrent dans l'échoppe du croque-mort un peu déviant et tombèrent nez à nez face à la Marquise de Midford.

- Ciel… ? Il t'a téléphoné à toi aussi ? » souffla Frances.

- Oui. » mentit-il. « Sébastian m'a réveillé et je suis venu le plus vite possible. »

Undertaker sortit soudainement de l'arrière boutique, et se dirigea vers eux avec un étrange sourire. Pas le sourire maniaque qu'il avait d'habitude, ou encore son sourire rieur…

« Monsieur le Marquis est toujours avec elle, vous pouvez tous les rejoindre si vous le souhaiter. » dit-il d'une voix à la fois sérieuse et douce.

Ciel vit sa tante se précipiter la première vers l'arrière boutique, il attendit un peu avant de la suivre. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son majordome, qui l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête, et y alla à son tour, le cœur battant.

Elisabeth, du moins son corps, était allongée sur une sorte d'autel. Elle avait les cheveux détachés et portait une robe blanche au reflet argenté. A la lueur des bougies, elle ressemblait à un ange endormi. Le jeune garçon vit son oncle se tenir à ses côtés, tenant une main de sa fille au creux de la sienne, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur l'expression qu'il avait. Sa tante se tenait en face de lui, les mains portées à ses lèvres, les yeux brillant de larmes. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, James Midford se tourna vers lui.

« Je sens sa chaleur… » dit-il d'une voix à la fois fatiguée et émerveillée.

Il se poussa afin de le laisser s'approcher plus de la jeune fille, ce qu'il fit le corps tremblant, et d'une façon incertaine, il passa sa main sur le visage de sa fiancée. Il la laissa un instant contre la joue, sa respiration s'accéléra. Sa joue était chaude ! Sans faire attention aux personnes présentes dans la pièce, Ciel posa sa tête contre la poitrine de sa promise. Quand il entendit le cœur de celle-ci battre, il cru que le sien allait exploser.

- Son cœur… » souffla-t-il à l'intention de ses proches.

- Oui, il bat encore… ! » acheva sa tante avant de le prendre dans ses bras en pleurant de joie.

Ciel se serra contre sa tante, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il se sentait revivre. Le Marquis les prit à son tour, lui et son épouse, dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, tout les trois, pendant un instant. Sébastian se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, il n'avait plus l'habitude de ce genre d'effusion de sentiments, et c'était assez étonnant de voir son jeune maître sous ce jour. De plus, quelque chose clochait… mais il ne pouvait pas le dire devant le Marquis et sa femme, c'était si invraisemblable que lui-même avait du mal à le croire. Il fut donc soulagé lorsqu'Undertaker revint. James s'empressa de lui serrer la main en le remerciant de les avoir prévenus.

- Vous savez, je n'ai fait que mon travail. » répondit simplement le croque-mort. « J'avais déjà eu des cas comme elle, où les organes vitaux cessaient de fonctionner, menant le patient dans un état de léthargie, mais elle finissait par se réveiller… Cela aurait été tragique de les enterrer vivant. »

- Avez-vous une idée de quand Elisabeth se réveillera ? » demanda le Marquis.

- Rien n'est sûr, elle peut se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre ou bien « dormir » pendant plusieurs jours… C'est parfois long. Cependant, je dirais que votre fille, elle, ne tardera pas à revenir parmi nous. » Il se tourna vers Ciel. « Comte, j'aurais quelques informations à vous donner dans un instant. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, monsieur et madame Midford, je vous ai préparé un thé. »

L'ancien Faucheur emmena le couple hors de la petite pièce, laissant le jeune garçon seul avec son majordome et sa fiancée endormie. Ciel reporta son attention sur celle-ci, et caressa du bout des doigts le visage de la jeune fille. Elle paraissait si sereine. Le démon brisa soudainement le silence.

- Jeune maître, puis-je savoir ce qui vous a décidé à venir ici si brusquement ? Comment avez-vous pu être au courant que Lady Elisabeth était vivante ?

- Tu es vexé parce que pour une fois je n'ai pas eu besoin de tes services pour savoir quelque chose d'important ? » répondit le jeune garçon avec un sourire carnassier.

- Non, je souhaitais juste savoir. » répliqua Sébastian en fronçant les sourcils. Cependant, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait été pris au dépourvu par ce retournement de situation, car il n'avait rien sentit d'anormal.

- Je ne suis pas sûr moi-même. » reprit Ciel en se retournant vers sa fiancée. « J'ignore si c'était juste un pressentiment, ou si c'était une chose… plus forte. Mais peu importe ! »

- Je ne pense pas. » dit le majordome. « Votre fiancée n'est qu'une coquille vide, son corps vit, mais elle n'a pas d'âme. »

Le jeune Comte se figea en entendant cette déclaration, et Undertaker réapparut à ce moment.

- Bien observé, Sébastian. » fit-il remarquer. « Mais je pense pouvoir remédier à cela. »

- Pardon ? » s'étonna le démon. « Vous autres, Dieux de la Mort, êtes capables de rendre son âme à un humain qui l'a perdu ? »

- Non, mais pour cette fois-ci, j'ai eu un peu d'aide, et c'est un cas particulier… et très intéressant !

- Undertaker ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » s'exclama Ciel. « Peut-on m'expliquer ce qui se passe, à la fin ! »

- Calmez-vous Comte. Ce serait bien trop long et compliqué à expliquer, et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » répondit calmement le croque-mort. Il se tourna vers Sébastian. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vous prierais de sortir. » ce dernier s'exécuta sans poser de questions, mais légèrement contrarié. Dès qu'il fut sorti, il continua. « Vous êtes le chaînon manquant pour faire le pont entre l'âme de cette demoiselle et son corps, alors veuillez rester près d'elle. Si vous souhaitez vraiment qu'elle revienne, cela accélèrera le processus. »

- Mais que va-t-il se passer… ? » demanda le jeune garçon, anxieux. « Que dois-je faire d'autres ? » Undertaker réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

- Eh bien, à partir du moment où l'âme et le corps s'uniront pour de bon, une forte lumière va entourer le corps de Lady Elisabeth. Elle va s'atténuer de plus en plus avant de disparaître, et vous devez l'embrasser avant que ce soit le cas. » Ciel rougit. « Mais embrassez-la seulement lorsque la lumière est sur le point de s'éteindre. Ainsi, vous lui insufflerez le souffle de la vie dont elle a besoin pour revivre, vous savez, comme dans ce conte dont j'ai oublié le nom... c'est assez proche de ce qui va se passer. »

Ciel avait bien enregistré tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cependant, il se sentait gêné de devoir embrasser Lizzie devant le Dieu de la Mort à la retraite. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, ce dernier sourit et lui dit en sortant :

« Je vous laisse seul, si ma présence gêne. Je dirais à vos proches que vous veillez simplement sur elle et tiendrais Sébastian à l'écart. »

Une fois Undertaker sortit, le jeune garçon se permit de soupirer. Décidément, malgré tous ses efforts pour garder sa fiancée en dehors des affaires étranges et surnaturelles dans lesquelles il baignait, elle avait finit par se retrouver impliquée dans une sacrée histoire. Il reporta encore une fois son attention sur elle, et s'approcha. Il espéra que cette fois-ci était la dernière, il ne voulait plus la voir en danger, encore moins la perdre… Il l'aimait tant. Il se rappela d'une chose, et vérifia le poignet gauche de sa promise. Elle portait bien le même bracelet que lui, mais il n'y avait aucune inscription dessus.

« Lizzie… est-ce vraiment toi qui est venu dans mon rêve ? » chuchota-t-il.

Soudain, une lumière entoura la jeune fille, cela fit sursauter et éblouit Ciel. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade, il se remémora alors ce que venait de lui dire Undertaker. Mais combien de temps la lumière allait-elle mettre à disparaître ? Et si jamais il se loupait, que deviendrait Lizzie ? Mille et une questions se bousculèrent dans la tête du jeune garçon tandis qu'il restait figé, le regard fixé sur le visage de sa fiancée. Quelques secondes plus tard, qui lui parurent être une éternité, la lumière perdit de son éclat, et s'affaissa doucement. Ciel avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de son emplacement tant celui-ci tambourinait fort contre sa poitrine. Il approcha son visage, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celui d'Elisabeth et attendit encore un peu. Lorsque la lumière lui sembla vraiment faible, il posa ses lèvres sur les sienne, les effleurant avant de les joindre en un baiser. Il posa doucement une main sur la joue de la jeune fille et passa l'autre sous sa nuque, et resta ainsi un moment. Puis, il se sépara doucement d'elle et l'observa. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. La peur le prit au ventre, avait-il tout gâché ? Tout à coup, il vit sa main remuer légèrement, puis, lentement, les paupières de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent. Il la lâcha et s'écarta.

Lizzie avait observé le cœur battant son fiancé embrasser son corps, et bien qu'elle soit une sorte de fantôme, elle était sure que ses joues étaient écarlates. Une drôle de sensation l'envahit alors, elle se sentait aspirée, et une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Elle se laissa entraîner et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle sortit de son état de transe, elle sentait qu'elle était allongée. La jeune fille se sentait épuisée, mais elle était rassurée de ressentir le contact de l'autel sur lequel elle se trouvait contre son dos. Inconsciemment, elle referma légèrement les doigts de sa main avant d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle mit un peu de temps, et sa vue était légèrement trouble. Elle battit des cils plusieurs fois afin d'y voir un peu plus clair, et se redressa du mieux qu'elle le pouvait tout en cherchant son fiancé du regard. Il se tenait à sa gauche. Une fois assise, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle était trop émue… trop heureuse. Les mots lui manquaient, et lui aussi semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Avec difficulté, elle tendit sa main vers lui, et la posa tendrement sur sa joue son cœur s'emplit de joie en sentant la douceur de celle-ci contre sa paume.

« Ciel… » dit-elle, les yeux humides.

Elle n'eut pas la force ni le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Une unique larme coula de l'œil du jeune Comte, le long de sa joue gauche, avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse une nouvelle fois. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, mais de toute évidence, il n'y avait pas lieu d'être.

* * *

**J'ai utilisé ici des thèmes que vous reverrez sans doute dans d'autres de mes histoires de Kuroshitsuji^^. Par exemple, le fait que Paula soit un ange est une idée que j'ai eu il y a un moment, et je risque de le réutiliser à plusieurs sauces (mais en faisant de mon mieux pour renouveler, bien sûr).  
J'ai également une petite requête, un peu osée... à vrai dire, j'aimerais bien voir des fanarts Ciel/Lizzie en illustrations de mes histoires x3 ! Donc si vous le voulez, vous avez mon autorisation, et envoyez-moi le lien par la suite svp^^. Voila, désolée !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu =) ! Reviews, s'il-vous-plaît !**


	7. Fleur

**Bonsoir tout le monde^^ ! Voici (enfin) le septième one-shot de ma série =D ! Celui-ci et moins riche en action, j'avais envie d'écrire une histoire plus paisible, après 2 one-shots très denses, pour rappeler que les instants simples sont souvent ceux qui sont le plus importants, finalement^^. L'univers sombre est (une fois de plus) mis de côté.**

**Je remercie les reviewers anonymes, une deuxième fois les reviews signées, mon dico des synonymes et le site XD !**

**Rating : K+, à part quelques petites remarques, rien de choquant.**

**Résumé : Ciel et Elisabeth ont tout les deux 16 ans, et sont bel et bien épris l'un de l'autre, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. Et la vie étant imprévisible, ils profitent de chaque instant passé ensemble.**

* * *

7e baiser : Fleur

_« …et ils éprouvaient l'un et l'autre un sentiment de reconnaissance fort vive à l'égard des personnes qui, en amenant la jeune fille dans le Derbyshire, avaient été l'instrument de leur union. »_

Elisabeth referma avec un soupir bienheureux son livre, deux jours lui avaient suffit pour dévorer les 400 pages de cette merveille. La jeune fille de 16 ans était seule ce jour-là : son père était encore en voyage et sa mère avait été invitée chez des amis. Ayant fini ses leçons de la journée, elle avait décidé de lire tranquillement installée dans le jardin, au pied d'un arbre, profitant du soleil du mois de Mai.

_« Les histoires de Jane Austen me font toujours autant rêver ! » _pensa-t-elle en se levant. _« En plus, l'héroïne de celle-ci a le même prénom que moi ! » _

Elle imagina alors une scène du roman, mais Ciel elle-même à la place des deux protagonistes principaux. Avec un petit rire, les joues roses de plaisir, elle se dirigea vers le manoir de ses parents. En repensant à son fiancé, Lizzie se demanda s'il leur serait possible de se revoir dans les prochains jours, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux mois… Elle eut la surprise de voir une voiture arriver, une bonne surprise étant donné que c'était son père qui rentrait deux semaines plus tôt que prévu de son voyage à l'étranger. Elle couru vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, d'une façon moins brutale qu'à ses douze ans, néanmoins.

- Lizzie ! » ria-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. « Content de voir que je t'ai manqué ! »

- Papa ! Tu es parti pendant 3 mois ! Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué ! » lui répondit-elle.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, ma chérie. Toujours dans tes lectures à ce que je vois ! » dit-il en remarquant le livre qu'elle tenait en main. « Profites de certains ouvrages de la bibliothèque tant que ta mère n'est pas là ! » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit rire.

Sa mère l'avait un jour surprise en train de lire **Dracula**, et elle s'était fait passée un savon car ce n'était pas un livre « convenable pour une jeune fille ». La Marquise avait encore plus hurlé lorsque sa fille lui avait dit qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de spécialement choquant ou obscène. Deux jours plus tard, Ciel était venu pour prendre le thé, elle lui avait raconté cette mésaventure en ajoutant :  
_« Je ne trouve pas que mordre le cou d'une personne soit plus sensuel que ça, je dirais plutôt que ça a l'air douloureux ! »_  
Et ce dernier avait failli recracher son thé pour ensuite la fixer avec des yeux ronds, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

D'autres voitures arrivèrent soudainement, surprenant la jeune Marquise. Son père lui prit la main et lui dit :

« J'ai bien des surprises, pour toi et ta mère. »

* * *

Ciel reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle. Ce matin, il avait eu un entraînement d'escrime et cela avait dégénéré.

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas en faire trop, Milord ! » le réprimanda Sébastian en lui tendant un verre d'eau. « Vous savez bien qu'avec votre asthme, vous prenez de grands risques en faisant autant d'efforts physique. »

Le jeune homme bu d'une traite son verre sans vraiment l'écouter et se releva prudemment dans l'intention d'aller se rafraichir. Son majordome le suivit après avoir poussé un petit soupir, décidément, quelle tête de mule ! Il alla préparer un bain chaud pour son maître, l'aida à se dévêtir et le laissa un moment seul. Le démon se demanda vaguement pourquoi le Comte avait mis tant d'ardeur dans son entraînement, lui qui d'habitude savait s'arrêter et contrôlait ses faiblesses pour les tourner à son avantage, c'était assez surprenant. La réponse lui vint à l'esprit tandis qu'il cherchait des vêtements de rechange, et un sourire affecté se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Ciel se relaxa dans sa baignoire, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau et de la douce odeur qu'elle dégageait. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail à écouler dans l'après-midi, alors autant profiter de ce court moment de détente. Et bien qu'il n'ait jamais l'intention de l'admettre, il savait que son majordome avait eu raison tout à l'heure, il avait fait trop d'effort sans prendre en compte sa santé fragile. Le jeune Comte était un peu complexé par sa constitution : bien qu'il ait grandi, il était assez petit pour son âge, et restait assez frêle. Même sa fiancée était plus grande et moins fragile que lui ! Heureusement qu'il savait se faire respecter, sinon les sarcasmes sur son physique androgyne pleuvraient à chacune de ses sorties et bien qu'il ne doute pas que les gens se gênent dans son dos, il avait beaucoup trop d'influence et de force de pression pour que l'on veuille l'avoir comme ennemi. Cela lui était donc été égal il y a quelque temps encore, mais…

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Sébastian. Une fois sorti, il fut séché et habillé en quelques minutes. Il s'apprêtait à sortir en direction de son bureau quand le démon vêtu de noir lui dit avec un sourire sarcastique :

« C'est votre défaite contre Lady Elisabeth qui vous contrarie encore à ce point ? »

Le diable de majordome évita le plus tranquillement du monde la bouteille d'eau de Cologne que le jeune homme lui lança, avant de partir d'un pas rageur en lui hurlant d'aller préparer le repas, au lieu de perdre son temps avec des commentaires stupides. Ce qu'il fit, toujours souriant.

Le Comte Phantomhive claqua la porte derrière lui, toujours énervé. Evidemment, cet imbécile s'était senti obligé de lui rappeler cette humiliation ! Sa future épouse était devenue plus que charmante, tout deux avaient prit en maturité et ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés au fil des années, ils s'étaient d'ailleurs déjà embrasé plusieurs fois, cela leur paraissait plus que naturel. Mais Elisabeth n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié l'escrime, elle préférait la littérature, la danse ou bien jouer du piano, elle était très fleur bleue. Certes, les parents de sa promise étaient deux grands escrimeurs, mais, étant déjà mauvais perdant de nature, perdre contre elle restait rageant… même si cette défaite datait déjà de deux mois ! Il avait été invité à déjeuner par sa tante, et celle-ci lui avait demandé au cours du repas s'il continuait de pratiquer l'escrime lorsqu'il lui avait répondu que oui, elle avait insisté pour qu'il combatte sa promise en duel. Sa fierté masculine en avait prit un coup. Bien que le match ait été jugé à l'unanimité comme incroyable, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu trop facilement. Il n'en voulait pas à Elisabeth, mais à lui-même. Il avait été très arrogant en se voyant déjà remporter ce duel et s'était laissé surprendre, il n'avait même pas l'impression d'avoir perdu dignement.

Le Comte soupira et replongea dans sa paperasse. La matinée passa très vite, ainsi que le repas. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps et retourna travailler. Il était tellement occupé qu'il ne vit pas les heures filer, heureusement, son travail en diminuait tout autant. Ce furent quelques coups contre sa porte qui lui sortirent le nez de ses affaires. May-Linn entra, une lettre en main.

« Pardon de vous déranger, jeune maître. » dit-elle doucement. « Mais une lettre de Mademoiselle Elisabeth vient d'arriver… »

La domestique la lui donna, le salua et sortit, ne voulant pas le déranger plus longtemps. Satisfait du travail écoulé, Ciel décida de faire une pause pour la lire immédiatement. Lizzie l'invitait pour une après-midi au domaine des Midford (ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel) et lui précisait que l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents était dans quelques jours, mais qu'elle avait malheureusement oublié et l'appelait à la rescousse pour l'aider à trouver une idée de cadeau. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire, sa chère cousine, toujours aussi tête en l'air ! Mais toujours prête à se plier en quatre pour faire plaisir également. Il n'allait refuser, ne l'ayant pas vue depuis leur duel, c'était une bonne occasion.

* * *

Dans la voiture, le Comte se laissa bercer par le rythme du véhicule, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il était content de revoir sa fiancée, leurs petits rendez-vous lui avaient manqué. Ils ne faisaient souvent rien d'extraordinaire, mais c'était justement ça qui lui plaisait. Cela lui permettait de prendre du recul par rapport à sa vie trop tumultueuse en tant que « Chien de l'ombre » de la Reine. Et surtout, cela lui montrait qu'au final, le bonheur n'était pas toujours si loin, il suffit juste de bien regarder autour de soi et de savoir saisir ces petits instants, qui, bien que très simple, avaient beaucoup d'importance. Et ces petits gestes, en apparence anodins, chargés de tendresse et de signification. Un regard échangé, une simple promenade au bord d'un lac, une soirée calme près de la cheminée en tête à tête, rester assis au pied d'un arbre blottis l'un contre l'autre… Le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lui revint alors en mémoire.

* * *

_**Un an plus tôt.**_

_Ciel parcourait le jardin des Midford, cherchant sa cousine du regard. Sa suivante lui avait assuré qu'elle s'y était rendue, mais il ne la trouvait pas, et il avait pourtant parcouru le jardin (plus grand que le sien) de long en large ! Le jeune homme soupira de frustration, il était venu parler affaires avec son oncle et sa tante, à la base. Ils avaient passé un accord sur la fusion des terrains Phantomhive-Midford dans les colonies Anglaises, et comme toujours, les formalités administratives avaient pris du temps, c'est pourquoi il était là aujourd'hui. Tout était en ordre, il aurait pu partir, mais il aurait été déplacé qu'il le fasse sans même saluer Elisabeth.  
Un arbre un peu plus loin attira son attention : une balançoire était accrochée à une branche. Quelques souvenirs de son enfance refirent surface, le temps de l'insouciance… Le jeune homme se dirigea vers elle, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Une fois devant l'arbre, il remarqua des bouts de tissus posés au pied de celui-ci. Surpris, il les ramassa en se demandant qui avait bien pu laisser des tissus de telle qualité ainsi avant de voir une paire de chaussures pour jeune fille posée à côté. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il s'agissait en fait de jupons, d'une veste et de bas féminins. Le visage écarlate, il les reposa aussitôt, mille et une questions se bousculant dans son esprit. Un rire se fit entendre au-dessus de lui. Ciel leva les yeux et vit sa fiancée, installée dans les branches de l'arbre, les cheveux au vent, pieds nus et à moitié dévêtue._

_- Coucou, Ciel ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, lui faisant un signe de la main. _

_- E…Elizabeth ! Mais que fais-tu là-haut ? Ce n'est pas l'attitude que devrait avoir une Lady ! » la réprimanda-t-il, les joues embrasées. « Et tu… tu es presque en sous-vêtements ! » il maudit le léger bégaiement de sa voix._

_- Je pouvais difficilement monter avec ma tenue complète ! » répondit la jeune fille, comme si la réponse était évidente. « Et puis, j'étais seule, je ne savais pas que tu viendrais me voir. Donc, peu importe si mon comportement n'est pas digne d'une Lady ! » ajouta-t-elle en se réappuyant contre la branche derrière elle, parfaitement à l'aise._

_- Elizabeth… » commença Ciel, baissant les yeux, gênés de voir les jambes nues de cette dernière._

_- Lizzie. » le corrigea-t-elle._

_- Lizzie… » reprit-il, agacé. « Descend, ce n'est pas convenable ! Et tu te mets en danger ! »_

_- Mais je suis très bien, ici ! » répliqua-t-elle, boudeuse, mais elle se ravisa en croisant le regard énervé de son fiancé. « Bon, d'accord, mais à une condition ! »_

_- Laquelle ? » demanda le jeune homme, commençant à s'impatienter._

_- Rattrape-moi ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire, tout en s'asseyant au bord de la branche._

_Ciel eut à peine le temps de comprendre où elle voulait en venir que la jeune fille commençait à se laisser tomber. Paniqué, il se précipita vers elle, pour la rattraper dans ses bras. Il réussit, mais le choc fut tel qu'il bascula et tomba en arrière. Il fut sonné quelques secondes, et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, le décolleté de sa fiancée fut la seule chose qu'il était en position de contempler. Le sang afflua une nouvelle fois dans ses joues, et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Elizabeth passa ses bras autour de lui, le serrant d'avantage contre elle._

_« Merci, mon prince ! » lui murmura-t-elle sur un ton à la fois heureux et taquin._

_Le jeune homme se rendit compte d'une chose, évidente, mais dont il n'avait jamais pris conscience jusqu'à présent… Lizzie était une femme, et lui un homme. Enfin, ils commençaient tout deux à devenir des adultes. Autrefois, la différence de sexe ne l'avait jamais autant frappé, et maintenant qu'il la voyait aussi peu vêtue, et qu'il se retrouvait aussi proche d'elle… Ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis près d'un an… Il commençait à comprendre certaines choses qui lui avaient semblé abstraites pendant tant d'années. Son corps était si doux, si chaud… Un sentiment de quiétude et un autre, sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom, l'envahirent. Il n'avait pas envie de se séparer d'elle. Timidement, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa promise, et lâcha un petit soupir de bien-être.  
Elizabeth se tendit légèrement, de surprise, en sentant les bras de son fiancé se resserrer sur elle, mais elle ne protesta pas, cela la rendait trop heureuse. Elle qui pensait que Ciel ne lui rendrait jamais son affection, c'était une merveilleuse surprise. La jeune fille caressa doucement les cheveux de son fiancé, profitant de cet instant, prendre Ciel dans ses bras lui avait manqué. Doucement, ils se séparèrent, échangèrent un regard et détournèrent vite les yeux, un peu gênés. La Marquise se releva et tendit sa main à son promis, le Comte hésita un instant avant de la prendre. Elle l'aida à se relever, regarda ailleurs avant de reporter son attention sur lui. Gentiment, la demoiselle le guida vers la balançoire en lui offrant un sourire magnifique. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur battre plus vite, il ne l'avait jamais vue sourire ainsi, ce n'était plus son sourire d'enfant, ni le sourire bienveillant et gentil qu'elle avait constamment sur le visage… C'était un sourire à la fois amoureux et charmeur, comme une sirène qui attire les marins par son chant, mais il n'y avait aucune malice derrière._

_« S'il-te-plaît, Ciel. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Cela fait si longtemps… ! » _

_Ses yeux parlaient plus que ses lèvres, et le brun n'eut pas la force de résister à cet appel. Il se laissa entraîner vers ce jeu d'enfant, pensant que Lizzie souhait qu'il la pousse. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle le fit s'assoir et se plaça derrière lui. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander des explications, et, comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, elle lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :_

_« Laisse-moi faire et profite de ce moment. Comme lorsque nous n'avions pas encore tant d'obligations… »_

_Sur ces mots, elle le poussa. Pris de court, il s'agrippa aux cordes assez brusquement, et se sentit un peu honteux de se retrouver dans cette situation, à son âge. Pourtant, la sensation qu'il éprouva en étant balancé, le vent sur son visage, l'adrénaline qui montait dans ses veines en même temps que lui se retrouvait quasiment propulsé dans les airs… C'était très… plaisant. Soudainement, il sentit un poids monter sur la balançoire, derrière lui. Puis, il aperçu le tissu de la robe que portait Elizabeth, ainsi que ses cheveux blonds ballottés par le vent. Il avait l'impression de retomber en enfance, lorsque lui s'amusait à pousser sa cousine pour ensuite la rejoindre, tous deux partageants cette sensation de liberté éphémère, en riant de bon cœur. Mais les positions étaient inversées, à présent. Le rire d'Elisabeth résonna alors, c'était un très beau son. Et puis, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un sourire vint orner son visage._

_Ciel eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, alors qu'il commençait vraiment à se réconcilier avec les émotions qui l'avaient déserté, il y a si longtemps. Il ne bougea pas de sa place, et ne se retourna pas en entendant la jeune fille s'éloigner. En regardant sur le côté, il remarqua son majordome, accompagné de ses proches, venir dans leur direction. Pendant un instant, il leur en voulut de les rappeler, d'une certaine manière, à l'ordre, et les maudit d'avoir interrompu ce moment si agréable. Lorsque Lizzie réapparu dans son champs de vision, elle s'était à nouveau vêtue convenablement aux yeux du monde aristocrate, et avait renoué ses cheveux en une queue de cheval simple. Bien qu'elle reste très belle, elle ne se distinguait plus tant des autres nobles à ce moment. Le Comte s'en voulut de lui avoir fait un reproche à ce sujet, en y repensant, ce côté émancipé et spontané la rendait charmante, et c'est ainsi qu'il aimait sa fiancée.  
La jeune fille s'était rhabillée en vitesse en voyant du monde approcher, elle n'avait pas trop envie de subir les foudres de sa mère. Par pudeur également, même si elle n'avait pas été spécialement gênée que Ciel la voit ainsi. Il était son exception. Elle regarda l'expression, redevenue mélancolique, de ce dernier avec dépit. Elle était sure qu'un instant, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle avait réussit à le faire sourire sincèrement. Ou au moins à lui faire oublier ses soucis. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté du jeune homme. Sa peau était lisse et pâle, son corps était frêle mais droit, aussi beau qu'une sculpture... Ciel était à ses yeux une œuvre d'art sculptée dans la glace. Elizabeth l'aimait, et elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il ne serait jamais comme autrefois, mais cela ne l'empêchait en rien de continuer de l'aimer. Elle l'acceptait, l'aimait tel qu'il était, avec ses défauts. Si elle voulait encore à tout prix le faire sourire, c'était parce qu'un vrai sourire est tout simplement le reflet d'un sentiment heureux, aussi court qu'il puisse être… Et ce que l'on souhaite le plus pour l'être aimé, c'est son bonheur._

_- Excuse-moi si je t'ai retardé… » dit-elle en lui posant une main sur l'épaule._

_- Ce n'est rien, merci… Lizzie. » répondit-il doucement en la regardant._

_La jeune fille se sentit happée dans le bleu de l'œil valide de son aimé. N'écoutant alors que son cœur, et se moquant éperdument que ses parents les voient… Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces et tièdes, et l'odeur du jeune homme, à la fois sucrée et fraîche, emplit ses poumons. Pendant ce court instant, elle se sentit complète. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, il la regardait effaré. Les joues brûlantes, elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser de l'avoir offensé, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Elle vit Ciel se lever, la saisir doucement par les épaules, et se pencher sur elle à son tour, scellant une nouvelle fois leurs bouches.  
Le Comte s'était figé de surprise en sentant les lèvres d'Elizabeth pressée contre les siennes. Le contact fut très doux, il eut l'impression qu'elle déversait en lui tout son amour, et c'était comme un raz-de-marée ! Il eut tout juste le temps de se remettre de cette étrange sensation que la Marquise se séparait de lui. En la voyant s'éloigner, il perdit un instant son sang-froid. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre instant soit gâché à cause du quand-dira-t-on, qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! Aussi ironique que puisse être cette expression venant de lui. Il se leva, parcourut la distance qui le séparait de sa promise et l'embrassa. _

* * *

« Jeune Maître, nous sommes arrivés. » annonça Sébastian, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse, sortit de la voiture et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le manoir Midford. Ce fut un domestique dont il ne connaissait pas le nom qui leur ouvrit. Il les laissa entrer et les annonça au Marquis. Ce dernier l'accueilli avec un grand sourire, se doutant qu'il venait voir sa fille, il envoya une femme de chambre la chercher et l'invita à s'assoir en attendant. Quelques instants plus tard, des bruits de pas résonnèrent, Ciel se leva et suivit son oncle dans le hall. Sa fiancée descendait les escaliers rapidement, une main soulevant les pans de sa robe, l'autre posée le long de la rambarde. Il était évident qu'elle se retenait de courir pour les rejoindre. Elle salua son promis d'une révérence et reçu en baisemain en réponse, ce qui fit rire son père dans sa barbe, bien conscient qu'ils attendaient d'être seuls pour une approche plus intime. Il exauça leur vœu en sortant dans le jardin, disant qu'il y avait à faire. Elisabeth ne perdit pas de temps et conduit en vitesse son cher et tendre dans son boudoir, le traînant presque derrière elle. Le majordome ne les suivit pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas sa place dans leur conversation. Paula le rejoignit et lui proposa de la suivre dans les cuisines, afin d'y préparer ensemble un goûter pour le jeune couple, ce qu'il accepta avec un petit sourire.

Une fois la porte du boudoir fermée, Elizabeth pris son fiancé dans ses bras.

- Je suis si contente de te revoir ! » dit-elle en resserrant son emprise.

- Moi aussi, Lizzie. » répondit le jeune homme en lui rendant son étreinte.

Les deux restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis la Marquise alla chercher quelque chose dans son bureau, Ciel sur ses talons. Elle en sortit une grande feuille cartonnée en disant :

- Une idée m'est venue hier soir, en fouillant dans les affaires de mon père. » elle eut un petit rire gêné, lui montra.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ciel. C'était un croquis assez brouillon, et il n'arrivait pas à lire toutes les annotations de la jeune fille.

- C'est le brouillon de mon plan, et voilà le plus important ! » reprit-elle joyeusement en lui tendant des photos. « Je les ai subtilisées, d'accord, mais elles trainaient dans des livres ou des dossiers ! » fit-elle remarquer en croisant le regard à la fois réprobateur et amusé de son aimé.

Il s'agissait d'un regroupement de photos de ses parents ensemble, une après le tournois lors duquel il s'était rencontré, une de leur mariage, une du couple avec Elisabeth (bébé) dans les bras de sa mère… Et d'autres un peu plus récentes, avec leur fille ou leur neveu. Et sur la dernière, tout les quatre figuraient, Sébastian, Paula et ses trois autres domestiques également, souriants. Le jeune homme sourit doucement en la regardant, cela faisait une photo de famille. Il releva les yeux vers sa fiancée et lui demanda :

- Que comptes-tu faire, exactement ?

- J'aimerais coller ces photos sur un support, pour en faire une sorte de tableau, et y ajouter des petits commentaires. » expliqua-t-elle. « Et j'aimerais que tu en écrives un ou deux aussi, et que tu signes. » ajouta-t-elle en souriant radieusement.

- Je veux bien, mais qu'entends-tu par des « petits commentaires » ?

- Oh, en fait, je pensais à des petites plaisanteries pour certaines photos, pour égayer. Et pour les autres, un petit mot gentil, rien de bien compliqué ! » assura la jeune fille.

- C'est assez original. Mais attention sur les plaisanteries, je tiens à nos têtes ! » la taquina-t-il.

Elisabeth ria et lui expliqua en détails comment elle comptait arranger les positions des photos, et ce qu'elle avait l'intention d'écrire en-dessous de chacune. Le Comte lui apporta quelques suggestions, pour que l'ensemble soit plus soigné et leur donner plus de place pour que leurs écrits soient lisibles. Ils se mirent d'accord sur ce que chacun écrirait, riant de certaines phrases à l'avance, imaginant la tête que feraient les Midford en les lisant. Cela ferait un tableau de grande taille. Ciel proposa alors à sa promise d'emmener les photos et de préparer un cadre chez lui, évitant ainsi que la surprise soit gâchée. L'anniversaire de mariage étant dans quatre jours, il lui suffirait de l'inviter pour qu'elle écrive ce qu'ils avaient prévu et qu'elle signe. La jeune fille accepta avec gratitude sa proposition.  
Elle s'apprêtait à dire autre chose quand on frappa à la porte. Les deux adolescents s'empressèrent de tout cacher avant que la demoiselle réponde. C'était Paula, elle leur annonça que le thé et une petite collation étaient prêts, et leur demanda s'ils souhaitaient qu'elle les apporte ou s'installer dans le jardin. Le jeune couple s'étonna un instant, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Leur « projet » ayant bien avancé, ils décidèrent de profiter du beau temps et de sortir. En arpentant les couloirs, Elisabeth eu une drôle d'idée, et choisit de l'appliquer. Ciel n'eut pas de réaction particulière lorsqu'elle se jeta sur lui, il avait l'habitude. Cependant, il sursauta en sentant que sa fiancée lui mordillait le cou. Ses joues s'empourprèrent dans la seconde. La sensation était assez singulière, cela le chatouilla sur le moment, mais ensuite, la température du manoir semblait avoir radicalement augmentée.

- Li…Lizzie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bredouilla-t-il.

- Je suis un **Vampire** et j'ai **faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim** ! » chantonna la jeune fille.

Sa servante l'entendit et eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de rire. Ciel essaya tant bien que mal de se détacher d'elle, riant, lui aussi. La Marquise, à moitié hilare également, continuait de mordiller le cou de son fiancé en poussant des petits cris affamés et comiques, le temps d'arriver dans le hall. Elle avait pu profiter de la douceur de sa peau et de son parfum, et bien qu'elle ait fait ça pour rire, la sensualité du roman **Dracula** ne lui semblait plus si abstraite, désormais.

Une fois attablés, Sébastian leur servit le thé ainsi qu'une part de tarte aux pommes, qui sentait délicieusement bon, accompagnée d'une boule de sorbet. Le majordome eut un sourire narquois qui n'annonça rien de bon à son maître. Il demanda, mine de rien, à la Lady si elle était toujours aussi forte en escrime, car le Comte ne digérait pas sa défaite et souhaitait une revanche. Ciel le foudroya du regard avant de le congédier aussi sec, se retenant de lui jeter la théière à la figure. Il rougit en entendant la jeune fille ajouter un très juste « _toujours aussi mauvais perdant, je constate ! », _et rire de bon cœur_._ Le jeune homme fit mine de bouder et attaqua le contenu de son assiette en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Elisabeth. Cette dernière en fit de même, sans pour autant perdre son sourire.  
Après avoir terminé leur assiette, la demoiselle invita son futur époux à la suivre dans le jardin. Il accepta et lui tendit le bras, se laissant guider. Elle l'emmena au centre, où se tenait une drôle de construction : une comme celle que la Reine avait déjà mis en place avant d'inaugurer un nouveau bâtiment. Lizzie souleva un pan du rideau et lui demanda de la suivre. Une fois passé, il se retrouva face à un majestueux Magnolia. Les fleurs commençaient déjà à s'ouvrir, c'était magnifique.

- C'est le cadeau de mon père pour maman. » dit doucement la jeune fille.

- Quand l'a-t-il planté ? » demanda Ciel, curieux. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait cacher facilement.

- Il l'a ramené directement de France. » répondit son amie. « Il a choisi un Magnolia parce que dans le langage des fleurs, il représente la force et la dignité et est signe d'un amour timide. Il trouvait que sa correspondait à maman et leur relation lorsqu'ils ont commencé à se fréquenter. » elle regarda son galant et rougit, gênée. « Pardon, je dois t'ennuyer avec ça ! Tu dois trouver ça horriblement sentimental ! »

- Non, non. » la rassura-t-il. « ça l'est un peu, bien sûr, mais je trouve que ton père a eu une très bonne idée. Et de toute évidence, un homme qui ramène un arbre de l'étranger pour sa femme, et pas juste pour montrer au monde sa richesse, mérite le respect. »

- Tant mieux ! » reprit Elisabeth en joignant ses mains. « Parce que j'ai quelque chose comme ça pour toi ! Mais ce n'est pas un arbre !» précisa-t-elle en voyant le Comte écarquiller les yeux.

Elle lui prit la main et l'amena près de leur fontaine. Elle ramassa au pied de celle-ci une bassine en cristal, taillée de manière stylisée et la lui présenta. Des nénuphars flottaient à l'intérieur, c'était un cadeau de toute beauté. En douceur, Ciel prit la bassine, mais la jeune fille le retint légèrement. Elle l'incita délicatement à se rapprocher, et l'embrassa. Il le lui aussitôt, il avait l'impression de n'avoir attendu que ça de la journée. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle lui demanda :

- Est-ce qu'ils te plaisent ?

- Beaucoup. Merci, Lizzie. » répondit-il en souriant. « J'imagine qu'il y a une signification, qu'est-ce… ? »

- Cela veut dire** 'ton cœur est froid'**, mais **'je t'aime' **également, puisque l'offrir réchauffe le cœur. » elle lui offrit son sourire le plus tendre en disant ces mots.

- C'est… juste. » lui murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Sur le chemin du retour, le Comte Phantomhive avait un sac rempli de photos et tenait sur ses genoux la bassine aux nénuphars, prenant bien soin de ne pas la renverser, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Et une fois rentré, il ordonna à Sébastian de construire un étang pour ces fleurs. Le majordome fut tenté de taquiner son maître, mais ce dernier menaça de mettre feu à son armoire s'il faisait la moindre remarque.

Le lendemain, Elisabeth reçu une lettre de son fiancé, une invitation, ainsi qu'un bouquet de chèvrefeuilles. Son bien-aimé lui précisant que le chèvrefeuille symbolisait la fidélité et un amour durable. Le bouquet fut placé dans le plus beau vase du manoir et trôna sur la commode de la demoiselle dès lors. Elle scella la lettre d'un baiser et la conserva dans sa boîte à secrets.

* * *

**C'est fini^^ ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, que ce n'était pas écoeurant de guimauve, au moins XD ! **

**Alors, j'ai juste un petit dilemme, pour le prochain one-shot, le 8 est mon chiffre favoris, et je n'arrive pas à choisir le thème ! Alors j'aimerais savoir, qu'est que VOUS aimeriez lire comme genre d'histoire ? Plus sombre ? Un UA ? Humour ? Sexe ? Thème inattendu ? Je vous laisse me faire part de vos envies et je verrais ce que je peux écrire/publier =3 !**

**Reviews, s'il-vous-plaît ^^ !**


	8. Bercer

**Bonsoir^^ ! Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau thème =D ! J'ai eu du mal à me décider pour le choisir ^^" ! **

**Un grand merci à _ChO0c0OlAtE, Alexx _et _Nenea_ pour leurs reviews et leurs idées^^ ! Je les ai mélangées dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez =3 !**

**Rating : M, franchement M. **

**Warnings : Lemon ! (pas trop choquant, si on compare avec d'autres, mais histoire d'éviter les problèmes, on pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas prévenu !) OOC (un peu sans doute).  
Une petite surprise également dans ce chapitre, référence à un couple que l'on ne voit pas beaucoup ;) .**

**Résumé : Ciel est invité à passer le nouvel an chez les Midford...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**8e Baiser : Bercer**_

La neige continuait de tomber abondement sur Londres, rendant la circulation des véhicules difficile et encourageant les piétons à rester chez eux, s'ils en avaient un, bien au chaud. La fin du mois de décembre était toujours très chargée pour les commerçants, surtout les fabricants de jouets, à cause des fêtes de fin d'année. Noël en plus particulier. Cette période étant passée, on pourrait penser que cela se calmerait, mais non. Le nouvel an arrivait, et beaucoup de familles nobles organisaient des bals. Les marchands, tailleurs et joailliers avaient donc encore du pain sur la planche jusqu'au 1er janvier de l'année suivante.

Le Comte Phantomhive soupira. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette période de l'année, et en plus son anniversaire tombait en plein dedans, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Enfant, il attendait ce mois avec impatience, mais depuis ses 10 ans… Aujourd'hui, du haut de ses 17 ans, il grinçait des dents en voyant les pages de son calendrier défiler. Tout servait de prétexte pour faire la fête, la joie et la bonne humeur débordaient, trop à son goût, et pour couronner le tout, il ne pourrait pas ruminer en ce soir du 31 décembre seul, comme il le faisait chaque année. Et pour cause, sa tante, Frances Midford l'avait _cordialement_ invité à venir fêter le réveillon au manoir de son époux. Il se doutait que sa fiancée y était pour quelque chose : il pouvait se permettre de décliner l'invitation si elle venait de celle-ci, mais pas celle de sa mère. La Marquise était trop clairvoyante, une excuse toute faite ne suffirait pas à la convaincre de rester terrer dans son domicile. Quoique, il était récemment plus difficile de se débarrasser d'Elisabeth qu'autrefois. Cette dernière ayant grandit et bien mûri, elle savait utiliser des arguments percutants sans faire de larmes de crocodile.

Ciel était donc un peu sur les nerfs, déjà fatigué par tout le travail qu'il avait eu, que ce soit pour sa compagnie ou la Reine, il fallait qu'il subisse des mondanités. Il espérait tout de même qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de monde, ou juste assez pour qu'il puisse s'éclipser sans trop se faire remarquer. De toute façon, il allait passer la nuit là-bas, son majordome était déjà occupé à préparer ses affaires. Il était attendu pour 6 heures. S'il croyait encore en Dieu, il l'aurait prié pour que cette soirée ne l'achève pas, il trouvait ça déjà étrange qu'il ait vécu assez longtemps pour voir arriver ses 17 ans ! Lorsque son diable de majordome vint lui annoncer qu'il était l'heure de partir, il eut l'impression d'être un condamné à mort en route vers sa potence.

Une fois arrivé, il fut accueilli par la suivante de sa future compagne, elle le guida, toujours aussi souriante qu'à son habitude, dans le salon avant de guider Sébastian dans la chambre d'invité prévue pour le jeune homme. En entrant dans le salon, Ciel fut rassuré de voir qu'il était parmi les premiers arrivants : seule Madame Red, son époux le Baron Grell Sutcliff et leur fille, âgée de quatre ans, étaient présents, cela lui évitait de devoir saluer trop de monde en quelques minutes. Sa tante vêtue de rouge le serra chaleureusement dans ses bras, suivie de près par la petite Amélia.

La naissance de cette enfant était d'ailleurs quasiment un miracle, car suite à un accident ayant coûté la vie à son premier mari, les médecins avaient annoncé à Madame Red qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant. Puis, cet étrange énergumène était apparu, il fut son majordome, et sans doute amant, pendant presque un an avant d'hériter de la fortune et du titre d'un oncle éloigné, dont il était le seul parent encore en vie. Il avait aussitôt demandé en mariage la veuve, qui avait accepté avec joie. Quelques temps plus tard, elle était tombée enceinte et avait mis au monde une fille aux cheveux de feu, elle aussi. Grell avait les cheveux aussi rouge que ceux de sa moitié, mais plus longs, partageait son goût pour les vêtements de la même couleur et avait des manières assez féminines. Il était clair que sa tante Angelina était celle qui portait le pantalon dans leur couple ! Ils formaient une famille étrange, mais ils étaient heureux, et c'était l'essentiel. Cependant, Ciel se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose, son majordome avait toujours ce petit sourire en coin, signifiant qu'il savait quelque chose que lui ignorait. Mais étant donné que rien ne semblait le menacer directement, il ne l'avait jamais questionné, et cet étrange rouquin pourrait toujours lui servir d'une manière ou d'une autre, si besoin est un jour.

Après avoir laissé sa petite cousine lui faire un câlin, il alla saluer les parents de sa promise. Tous semblaient ravis de sa venue, ce qui le fit se sentir coupable pour toutes les pensées négatives qu'il avait eu à l'égard de cette soirée. Il allait demander où était Elisabeth lorsque d'autres invités entrèrent. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait du frère cadet du Marquis et de sa famille : sa femme et leurs deux enfants, des faux-jumeaux de 10 ans. Le jeune homme ne les connaissait pas trop, il avait juste un vague souvenir des deux enfants, lui et la demoiselle s'étaient occupés d'eux un après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient tout jeunes. Cela avait été comme jouer au papa et à la maman pour eux, à cette époque, mais avec de vrais bébés.

Tous, lui-même compris, étaient vêtus de vêtements luxueux. Ciel était vêtu de son plus beau costume bleu nuit, ce qui contrastait avec les couleurs vives des autres personnes présentes. Cependant, Elisabeth manquait au tableau, la petite Wendy demanda à sa tante où elle se trouvait, le devançant. Frances lui assura en souriant qu'elle arriverait dans quelques instants, une fois prête. Le Comte eut un sourire en coin, il savait sa fiancée coquette, donc ils risquaient d'attendre longtemps si celle-ci avait commencé sa toilette peu avant leur arrivée. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur la jeune fille en question, qui s'excusa en même temps de son retard. Tous la regardèrent, stupéfaits, même Ciel eut le souffle coupé pendant une seconde. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de couleur dorée, ses formes relativement généreuses mises en valeur, les yeux légèrement maquillés. Elle resplendissait littéralement. Les enfants coururent vers leur cousine et elle les prit tour à tour dans ses bras tout en les embrassant. Elle se dirigea vers ses oncles et tantes pour les saluer également, puis elle se dirigea vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres, et lui tendit la main, l'invitant à y déposer un baiser. Il eut à peine le temps de s'exécuter que son oncle s'exclamait avec un grand sourire :

« Bien, étant donné que tout le monde est présent, que les festivités commencent ! »

* * *

La pendule affichait minuit moins le quart, Ciel reporta son regard sur l'étrange fête qui se déroulait sous ses yeux en avalant son troisième (quatrième ?) verre de vin. Ils n'étaient pas si nombreux, contrairement à ce qu'il craignait en venant. Sébastian faisait partie de l'orchestre, jouant du violon un air entraînant, guidant les autres instruments tout en souriant. Les enfants riaient de bon cœur en essayant de suivre les adultes qui dansaient et profitaient pleinement de la soirée. Les domestiques étaient mêlés à la fête, eux aussi, et semblaient bien s'amuser également.

Le Comte suivait des yeux sa fiancée, elle dansait avec son jeune cousin, sa robe virevoltant autour d'elle, ses cheveux commençaient à être un peu décoiffés, mais cela ne faisait que la rendre plus charmante. Ses joues légèrement rosies par l'effort, son rire résonnant parmi les autres, son sourire… Ciel s'étonna en constatant que son cœur battait plus vite, tandis qu'une drôle de sensation se faisait sentir dans son ventre. Enfin, étant donné que le ravissant décolleté de la jeune fille était un des attraits que ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à quitter, était-ce vraiment dans son ventre… ? Bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre, il se sentait un peu seul. Ou plutôt délaissé : Elisabeth lui avait à peine adressé la parole après le diner, il avait cru qu'elle le trainerait sur la piste, mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Lui détestait pourtant danser, pourquoi était-il déçu ? Avait-il dit quelque chose qui l'avait contrariée ? Voilà qu'il se retrouvait à se poser cent questions toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

La musique s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre sur un rythme encore plus entraînant. Des éclats de rires, cris de joie et applaudissements attirèrent son attention. Ce qu'il vit manqua de le faire pouffer de rire. Madame Red et son mari s'étaient mis à danser une version assez particulière de la danse traditionnelle : les deux tenaient le rôle du cavalier et valsaient d'un bout de la pièce à l'autre tout en poussant d'étranges cris ou lançant des répliques, faisant hurler de rire le « public ». Ces deux là étaient infatigables, ils continuèrent leur petit jeu jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, faisant tellement rire les personnes présentes qu'elles se tenaient les côtes et s'accrochaient à ce qu'elles pouvaient pour ne pas se rouler par terre. Lui-même avait du mal à se retenir de rire, il était quasiment plié en deux. Distrait par cette parodie, il n'avait pas vu sa promise se diriger vers lui.

- Ciel ? Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, se remettant de sa crise de fou rire.

- O… oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Elisabeth. » répondit-il, tout en se reprenant.

- Je suis désolée, je sais que tu n'aimes pas danser, mais… pourrais-tu m'accorder la prochaine danse ? Je ne t'en demanderai pas d'autre, juste celle-ci, s'il-te-plaît !

Avec l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité et les yeux de biche, ou de chiot, que faisait la demoiselle, le jeune homme ne résista pas et se laissa entraîner. La musique changea et devint plus douce, tout en conservant sa jovialité précédente. Ciel laissa sa partenaire le guider, tout en essayant de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds ou de la faire tomber par maladresse. Il se demanda si c'était à cause l'alcool qu'il avait l'impression de flotter, ou pour une autre raison…  
Elisabeth jetait des coups d'œil discrets vers l'endroit où elle voulait mener son fiancé, sans qu'il ne le remarque. Mine de rien, elle l'entraînait vers un coin de la salle de bal. Tout se passait comme elle l'avait espéré, encore un peu… A peine eut-elle atteint son but que la musique s'arrêta et que l'horloge sonna minuit. Des « Bonne Année ! » résonnèrent aussitôt dans la salle.

- Bonne année, Ciel.

- Bonne année, Lizzie.

La jeune fille rougit de plaisir en l'entendant l'appeler comme ça, il ne manquait plus que la touche final ! Elle leva les yeux au plafond, le sourire aux lèvres. Curieux, le Comte l'imita et remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient en-dessous d'un ornement floral, il avait le nom de la plante sur le bout de la langue…

« C'est du gui ? » demanda-t-il, après quelques secondes de débat intérieur.

Pour toute réponse, Elisabeth prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Elle fut reconnaissante envers les deux verres de vin qu'elle avait bu lors du diner, car elle n'aurait peut-être pas eu le courage de le faire sans ça. Ciel émit un petit gémissement surpris, mais il ne se plaignit pas plus. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, il ne bougea pas un cil, sans la quitter des yeux. Il resta un moment comme ça, cela finit par inquiéter la jeune fille.

« Ciel, est-ce que… » elle poussa un cri de panique en le voyant commencer à partir sur le côté.

Elle le rattrapa juste à temps, en le saisissant par la taille. Le Comte prit appui sur ses épaules, semblant se remettre du choc, mais il ne lâcha pas sa fiancée.

« Je crois que tu as un peu trop bu ! » ria-t-elle doucement.

Il fut décidé que le Comte Phantomhive ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, dans son état, avant que cela ne devienne plus grave. Son majordome l'aida à rejoindre la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Il avait un peu de mal à marcher droit, pourtant, quelques instants plus tôt, il se sentait bien…

« J'espère pour vous que vous ne évanouirez pas à chaque fois que Lady Elisabeth vous embrasse, j'ose alors à peine imaginer pour votre nuit de noces ! » dit mesquinement le démon, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Une fois assis sur le lit, il ordonna à son domestique de le laisser seul. Ce dernier partit sans demander son reste, le même sourire insupportable sur les lèvres. Ciel s'allongea, encore habillé, la chambre était juste éclairée par une bougie. Il se sentait fatigué, mais il n'avait pas sommeil. Le visage d'Elisabeth et ce que venait de dire Sébastian lui revirent à l'esprit. Cela le fit d'abord grincer des dents, mais quand il repensa à sa fiancée, à la douceur de ses lèvres, sa voix, son corps si gracile… Il eut l'impression qu'un feu vif venait d'être allumé, non seulement dans la chambre, mais aussi en lui-même. La sensation qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt était revenue, mais de manière bien plus forte, et là, impossible d'ignorer ce que c'était. Le désir. Cette chose qu'il n'avait que rarement ressenti, avec laquelle il ne se réveillait presque jamais, elle était pourtant bien présente dans l'instant. Le corps du jeune homme semblait se consumer, sa respiration s'accéléra, son pantalon commençait à devenir insupportablement serré. Ses yeux avaient beau fixer le plafond, c'était la jeune Marquise qu'il voyait, et lorsqu'une main commença délicatement à se faufiler sous son vêtement, c'était la sienne également.

« Elisabeth… » souffla-t-il en débutant une caresse sur sa virilité.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte résonnèrent brutalement. Le Comte se pétrifia et se redressa précipitamment, pantelant et frustré, en entendant la poignée de la porte s'abaisser. Si c'était son majordome, il allait l'entendre ! Il se figea une nouvelle fois en voyant que la personne qui venait de s'inviter n'était autre que celle qui éveillait en lui ce désir brûlant. Il la vit refermer doucement la porte derrière elle, puis la verrouiller. Sa voix bloquée au fond de sa gorge, il la regarda s'approcher en ôtant lentement les gants qui lui montaient précédemment jusqu'au-dessus des coudes. Il remarqua ensuite que ses chaussures étaient restées un peu plus loin derrière elle, mais il les oublia vite lorsqu'elle le rejoignit sur le lit, prenant bien soin de soulever sa jupe plus haut que nécessaire, sans être vulgaire, lui permettant d'avoir une jolie vue sur ses jambes. Elle s'installa en face de lui avec une sensualité et une grâce qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il déglutit.

Elisabeth avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui l'avait poussé à entrer ainsi dans la chambre de son fiancé. Son attitude la surprenait elle-même, mais elle refusait de faire marche arrière. Elle l'aimait, l'épouserait un jour, alors pourquoi se retenir ? Pourquoi attendre plus longtemps ? Ils étaient des adultes à présent, Ciel hantait ses rêves depuis tant de nuits... Le feu en elle était trop vif à présent. La jeune fille désirait plus qu'un baiser ou une relation chaste, bien que cela soit déplacé pour une Lady de raisonner et penser ainsi. Elle le voulait tout entier, elle voulait lui prouver son amour de la façon la plus passionnée, cette passion qui faisait entrevoir des couleurs aux aveugles et hurler les muets.

- Ciel. » murmura-t-elle en approchant son visage du sien. « Je t'aime… » elle l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Eli… Elisabeth. Attends… » le Comte avait peur de ce qui se préparait. Quelque part, il restait un enfant.

- Je t'aime ! » répéta-t-elle en parcourant le visage de son futur époux de baisers.

- A… arrête, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu puisses regretter. » articula lentement le jeune homme, tentant de garder le contrôle.

- Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse jamais regretter si c'est avec toi. » répondit-elle en lui enlevant son veston.

- Nous avons trop bu…

- Tant pis.

Elisabeth l'allongea et s'attaqua à sa chemise, manquant d'arracher certains boutons, tout en passant, plus timidement, une main dans le pantalon du Comte. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Elle enleva sa main, le laissant reprendre ses esprits, et se pencha sur lui afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je crois que tu es à court d'arguments. »

Elle l'embrassa encore, et sentit son cœur déborder de bonheur en sentant une réponse de sa part. Ciel s'accrocha à elle, voulant sentir le corps doux et chaud de sa fiancée tout contre lui. Le baiser se fit plus gourmand, leurs mains allant et venant sur le corps du partenaire jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne se fasse sentir. Ils se séparèrent alors. La jeune fille se redressa et dénoua avec lenteur le lacet de son corset, découvrant sa poitrine aux yeux du Comte. Doucement, elle prit les mains de son aimé et les guida sur ses seins. Le jeune homme se redressa à son tour et commença à savourer avec ses lèvres la nuque offerte tandis que ses mains parcouraient la gorge nue. La peau et le parfum de la jeune fille étaient si doux que sa tête lui tourna un peu plus, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Ses lèvres descendirent plus bas, et il parcourut de baisers la poitrine ferme. Elisabeth passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son fiancé et se cambra, se laissant initier au plaisir de la chair. Lorsque celle-ci poussa un long soupir d'extase, puis laissa un gémissement lui échapper, Ciel crut qu'il allait devenir fou et la culbuter dans la seconde qui suivait. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait, il refusait de devenir une de ces bêtes affamées et sans cervelles qui imposaient leurs désirs aux autres, tout comme on le lui avait imposé, lors de ce mois. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de la demoiselle, les rapprochant, et caressa une de ses cuisses de sa main libre.  
Elisabeth avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir, mais elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive, cela gâcherait tout. Cependant, rester inactive et se laisser faire ne lui convenait pas non-plus, elle voulait donner autant de plaisir à son aimé que lui allait lui en donner, et elle avait une idée de comment, grâce à sa tante Ann. Les discussions et histoires qui l'avaient fait rougir plus d'une fois allaient lui être utiles, mais elle espérait tout de même bien s'y prendre, et surtout, que Ciel ne la prenne pas pour une traînée ! Doucement, elle repassa une main dans le pantalon de ce dernier, qui poussa un drôle de grognement. Ne se laissant pas décourager, elle caressa du bout des doigts cette chose étrange et dure. Le souffle du jeune homme se fit plus saccadé et il s'agrippa à elle, le visage enfoui dans sa nuque. De sa main libre, elle lui caressa les cheveux et la nuque, déposa un petit baiser sur sa tempe, et agrippa plus franchement l'organe masculin. Ciel se tendit brusquement tout en laissant un petit cri franchir ses lèvres, la prenant au dépourvu sur le moment. Elisabeth prit une grande inspiration, et commença à faire des mouvements de va et viens avec sa main. C'était assez étrange, mais ça ne la dégouta pas un instant, puisque c'était le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se demanda si les cris que son fiancé avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir étaient vraiment causés par le plaisir, il avait l'air plutôt désespéré… Mais quand il la serra fortement dans ses bras en répétant son nom, cela la rassura. Son bas-ventre commençait à devenir très chaud, également, elle aussi réclamait de nouvelles caresses.

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Ciel la plaqua presque sur le matelas avant de dévorer sa poitrine. Presque bestialement, il se débarrassa des vêtements qu'ils portaient encore et commença à parcourir à son tour l'intimité de la Marquise avec sa main. Celle-ci se cambra tout en gémissant de plaisir, et s'agrippa à ses épaules. Il ne tint plus, il la voulait ! Se calmant un peu, il se redressa pour lui écarter délicatement les jambes, et entra directement en elle, franchissant d'un coup la barrière de la virginité. Elisabeth poussa un cri, sentant cette sorte de dague transpercer son corps, et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son partenaire. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, lui, reprenant son souffle, elle, s'habituant à cette présence étrangère. Le Comte embrassa amoureusement la jeune fille, lui demandant implicitement pardon, et commença à bouger lorsque celle-ci remua ses hanches.

Plus rien n'eut alors de sens. Les deux amants furent pris dans un tourbillon de sensations et de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent ensemble la jouissance et s'effondrent, accueillis par Morphée.

Elisabeth ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses paupières étaient lourdes et sa tête douloureuse. Une fois émergée, le visage endormi de son fiancé fut sa première vision de la journée. Elle se sentit fondre, il était si beau ! La nuit passée lui revint en mémoire, la faisant rougir, mais elle ne regrettait rien. La jeune fille se redressa et en profita pour mieux admirer les traits si fins et le corps parfaitement sculpté du Comte. Celui-ci était allongé sur le ventre et serrait contre lui un oreiller, ce qui la fit sourire. Le prenait-il pour elle ? Soudain, quelque chose attira son regard. Sur le dos de Ciel, une marque. La demoiselle se pencha pour mieux voir, et cela la pétrifia, une telle marque n'avait pu être faite qu'au fer rouge ! Mais qui ? Où ? Quand…? Elle porta une main à sa bouche, pour ne pas crier, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. C'était évident, voilà donc une des horreurs qu'il avait subit lors de sa disparition. Elle avait enfin une réponse à une de ses nombreuses questions, et elle comprenait pourquoi il le lui avait caché. Qui voudrait montrer ça ? Doucement, elle posa une main sur la cicatrice, et la caressa. Comme elle souhaitait pouvoir la faire disparaître ! En voyant son fiancé remuer dans son sommeil, elle remonta les couvertures sur lui, et se rallongea tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle lui dise la vérité, déjà qu'elle commençait à craindre sa réaction quand il se réveillerait… Et s'il regrettait ? Et s'il ne voulait plus d'elle ? Elisabeth se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Le Comte émit un grognement et se blottit d'avantage contre elle. Oubliant momentanément ses craintes, elle l'embrassa sur le front et le berça doucement, espérant lui faire oublier l'espace de quelques instants ses soucis.

_The other night dear, While I was sleeping,  
I dreamed I hold you in my arms,  
But when I awoke dear, I was mistaken,  
and I hold my head and I cried…_

Ciel se sentait étrangement bien, il avait bien chaud, un parfum particulièrement agréable flottait dans l'air et il entendait quelqu'un chanter. Chanter…? Cette voix lui disait quelque chose, et depuis quand son lit avait-il une telle texture ? Lorsque son esprit encore embrumé mit un visage sur la voix, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il se réveilla brutalement. La demoiselle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il se redressa d'un seul coup. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une horrible migraine l'assaillit. Il referma les yeux un instant et se prit la tête entre les mains, maudit vin ! Il rouvrit les yeux, voyant sa fiancée nue, qui se cachait vainement avec le drap, du sang et d'autres substances tâcher le matelas, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il avait déflorée Elisabeth. Il se traita mentalement de tous les noms, comment avait-il pu être aussi faible ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de boire autant ? Il aurait dût se refuser ! Même si la jeune fille s'était montrée **très** persuasive, jamais il n'aurait dût se laisser aller ainsi…

- Ciel, tu… tu ne veux plus de moi ? » souffla-t-elle, évitant son regard, les yeux humides. « Tu dois penser que je suis une débauchée… »

- Non ! » s'écria-t-il précipitamment. « Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… »

Le Comte poussa un soupir et se reprit la tête entre les mains. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait aimé ce qui était arrivé, mais les conséquences l'effrayaient.

- C'est arrivé trop vite… » murmura-t-il. « Lizzie, je t'ai arraché ton innocence avant le mariage alors que tu… Je m'étais promis de ne jamais te faire souffrir comme ça… »

- Tu m'as déjà fait souffrir de nombreuses fois, auparavant. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je t'ai abandonné. » répondit-elle de but en blanc, le faisant sursauter. « Et puis, en quoi vouloir s'aimer et se comporter en adulte est mal ? Nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre, Ciel, nous avons juste pris un peu d'avance. Nous, les femmes, nous devons de nous garder pour notre mari, et il n'y a que toi que je veuille épouser un jour. » elle se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa la joue d'une main. « Je t'aime, Ciel, et je ne regrette rien, alors ne t'en veux pas. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais si innocente dans cette affaire ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire gêné.

- Lizzie… » le jeune homme serra la main qui lui caressait la joue dans la sienne. « … Je te remercie. »

Elisabeth se demanda de quoi il la remerciait, mais elle ne lui posa pas la question. En réponse, elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Son fiancé ferma les yeux et lui rendit son baiser tout en la serrant dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre.

A la fin de la journée, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, Sébastian chuchota à son maître qu'il s'était chargé de nettoyer les draps pour éviter des ennuis. Evidemment, rien ne lui échappait, à celui-là, pensa le jeune homme, mais il lui en était reconnaissant tout de même. Il salua une dernière fois les membres de sa famille restant, et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elisabeth le suivit et le retint légèrement par la manche.

- Promet-moi de venir me voir plus souvent. » dit-elle doucement.

- Je ferais ce que je peux, je te le promets. » lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'installa dans la calèche. Ils se firent un dernier signe de la main et celle-ci s'éloigna. Quand il perdit de vue le manoir Midford, Ciel se sentit bien seul. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le rythme du véhicule. La voix de sa fiancée était une meilleure berceuse…

- Alors, jeune maître, vous n'avez fait aucun malaise (^-^) ?

-…Ferme-la !

* * *

**Un mois et demi plus tard…**

Dans la ville de Londres se trouvait un grand hôpital, enfin, un parmi d'autres, mais celui-ci avait une certaine particularité : un des meilleurs médecins traitant était une femme. Suite à son accouchement, elle avait freiné son activité au sein du service médical pour élever son enfant, mais elle était toujours très demandée car elle était très appréciée, autant par le personnel que les patients, pour son talent et sa gentillesse. Angelina Sutcliff consulta son planning, l'heure de sa prochaine consultation approchait, et sa patiente avait demandé à ce que sa venue reste discrète. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle demande était faite dans l'hôpital, c'est pourquoi une aile avait été réservée pour les consultations « anonymes ». Quelques soient leurs raisons, les médecins se devaient de garder le secret, ne serait-ce que par professionnalisme. Mais cette patiente était une proche d'Angelina, c'est pourquoi elle avait accepté la prendre en charge sans protester, elle s'inquiétait du pourquoi de la venue de cette personne. Le médecin entra dans la salle prévue pour le rendez-vous, et sourit à la jeune fille.

« Bonjour, Lizzie. » dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de sa nièce. « Alors, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elisabeth déglutit, elle était raide et tremblait, les mains crispées sur sa robe.

« Tante Ann… Je… il faut que je sois sure d'une chose. »

La femme adulte écouta attentivement tout ce que la demoiselle lui dit, ne montrant aucune émotion et lui posant quelques questions de temps à autres. Elle réfléchit un moment et lui demanda :

« Me permets-tu de jeter un coup d'œil à ta poitrine ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et laissa sa tante tâter légèrement ses seins, apparemment, cela lui suffit pour prononcer son diagnostic.

« Il n'y a plus de doutes, Lizzie, tu es enceinte. »

* * *

« Jeune maître ! Lady Elisabeth vient d'arriver ! » s'exclama Finnian.

Ciel quitta du regard le nouveau produit qu'un de ses fabricants lui avait envoyé, surpris. Il n'était pas rare que la jeune fille s'invite à l'improviste, mais elle arrivait toujours fin de matinée ou début d'après-midi, or, il était presque 5 heures. Son majordome semblait légèrement surpris lui aussi. Elisabeth entra quelques minutes plus tard, elle n'avait même pas enlevé son manteau ou son chapeau d'hiver, et il comprit en voyant ses yeux rouges qu'elle avait pleuré. Inquiet, il s'approcha, elle se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras et il les resserra tout de suite autour d'elle. Il s'apprêtait à demander à Sébastian de les laisser seuls quand elle articula à grande peine :

« Ciel… je suis enceinte ! »

Il se pétrifia alors sur place, la phrase résonnant encore dans ses oreilles. Le sens de ces mots mit un instant à atteindre le cerveau du Comte, ce fut un choc très violent, puis le noir complet.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il était allongé, et son majordome venait de poser une compresse froide sur son front (?).

- Je me passe de tes commentaires… » dit-il après avoir porté une main à son front.

- Je ne me serais pas permis. » répondit le démon, d'un ton calme.

- Elisabeth ! » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant. « Où est-elle ? »

- Elle se repose dans une chambre, la pauvre était dans tous ses états, à cause des hormones secrétés par sa grossesse, et ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Je me suis donc permis de l'installer sur un lit et de lui préparer une tisane. » énonça Sébastian. « Madame Red est à son chevet, elle est arrivée peu de temps après votre… hum, l'arrivée de Lady Elisabeth. »

- Oh, bon sang… » souffla le jeune homme en se rallongeant. « Je suppose qu'elle est au courant… ? »

- Elle est médecin, en plus d'être elle-même une femme, elle sait donc reconnaître les symptômes. De plus, j'ai senti une autre âme en votre fiancée, en plus de la sienne. Le doute n'est plus permis. » précisa le domestique vêtu de noir.

-…ses parents vont me tuer… ! » c'était le fait qui lui venait le plus spontanément à l'esprit, même si ce dernier était embrouillé. « Ils vont m'arracher la tête, et, avec ma chance, ils m'auront castré avant ! » ajouta-t-il en posant son avant-bras au-dessus de ses yeux.

Le démon eut un sourire amusé, et tendit une tasse de thé fumante à son maître, qui l'ignora. Il la posa donc de côté. Le silence s'était installé, le domestique attendait patiemment, tandis que le noble ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était si soudain. Loin de lui l'idée de nier sa paternité ou fuir ses responsabilités, mais devenir père du jour au lendemain n'était pas une tâche facile… Il craignait déjà avant de laisser Elisabeth veuve, à présent, il risquait d'abandonner en plus un enfant, le sien… le leur. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, n'était-il donc vraiment qu'un porte-malheur ?

« Que dois-je faire ? »

Il avait prononcé cette question à voix haute, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Il serait sage d'avancer votre mariage dans les deux semaines qui viennent. » dit Sébastian.

Ciel lui jeta un regard noir, signifiant « _ça m'a déjà traversé l'esprit, je ne suis pas encore abruti à ce point, merci beaucoup ! _», avant de répondre froidement :

- Je ne pensais pas à ça ! Comment puis-je m'improviser mari et père à la fois en si peu de temps ? Je ne suis déjà pas un fiancé exemplaire… je sais que je ne pourrais jamais la rendre heureuse, et maintenant, j'ai conçu un autre malheureux qui n'a rien demandé à personne !

- Jeune maître, il faudrait d'abord préparer ce mariage, pour commencer. Vous ne voudriez pas que l'honneur de Lady Elisabeth et le votre soit entaché, n'est-ce pas ? » il prit le regard glacial du Comte pour un non et continua. « Vous avez encore six mois, au moins, pour préparer au mieux l'arrivée de l'enfant. Si vous avez l'intention de le garder, vous devez en priorité rassurer votre fiancée… »

Il fut interrompu par une gifle monumentale. Bien que cela ne lui fasse aucun mal, ce geste le surprit. Ciel s'était levé et le regardait furieux, l'œil mauvais.

« Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu sous-entendre que je puisse, ne serait-ce que penser, forcer mon Elisabeth à avorter ! Je ne suis pas un lâche ! » il se dirigea vers la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée et ajouta : « Si tu me permets de rester encore un peu de temps ici-bas, j'ai bien l'intention de faire d'elle une épouse et mère comblée, comme la future Lady Phantomive le mérite ! »

Il quitta sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui et se alla d'un pas décidé voir sa promise, ne remarquant pas le sourire de son majordome, ni celui de son oncle, devant lequel il passa sans même le voir. Sébastian sentit la présence du Baron et fronça les sourcils lorsque celui-ci entra et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, le toisant.

- J'ai hâte de voir un démon donner des conseils à un humain concernant l'éducation d'un bébé, cela promet d'être très amusant ! » dit Grell en souriant, révélant des dents devenues extrêmement pointues.

- Je trouve votre situation assez ironique également. » répondit le majordome en souriant à son tour. « Un Dieu de la Mort qui permet à une humaine de donner la vie, c'est assez saugrenu, je dois dire. Sans oublier que l'enfant née de cette union est belle et bien une… disons métisse. »

- Si je ne savais pas tant de choses sur toi, mon petit Sébastian, je t'aurais tué sur le champ. » répondit le roux, perdant son sourire, ses yeux s'assombrissant. « Je ne permets pas que l'on manque ainsi de respect aux deux femmes de ma vie ! » le démon aurait ricané si le Faucheur n'avait pas eu l'air si sérieux, ce n'était pas une des créatures les plus inoffensives. De plus, il n'était jamais agréable d'apprendre qu'un fouineur s'était permis de fourrer son nez dans ses affaires privées. « Enfin, qu'importe ! C'était le petit Ciel qui m'intéressais…»

- En quoi… ? » Grell eut un sourire mauvais, qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel humain.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il était digne de la confiance et estime de ma chère et tendre Madame Red. Il ne m'a pas déçu, heureusement pour vous tous ! »

Il eut un petit rire inquiétant et s'éloigna, sentant sur son dos les yeux écarlates menaçants.

* * *

La jeune Marquise était allongée sur le dos, serrant dans ses bras son ancien doudou favori : Peter Rabbit (un lapin portant un cache-œil) et laissait sa tante lui caresser les cheveux. Cette dernière avait eut un peu de mal à la rassurer sur le fait que Ciel n'allait sans aucun doute accepter le bébé, quelques instant plus tôt. Mais le médecin comprenait la détresse de la jeune fille, tomber enceinte avant le mariage n'était pas une chose facile à assumer, bien qu'elle sache que Lizzie n'était pas la première, et ne serait pas la dernière. La jeune fille se sentait coupable d'avoir douté ainsi de son fiancé, et le voir s'évanouir n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa panique. Elle causait vraiment beaucoup de soucis à beaucoup de monde… Inconsciemment, elle porta une main à son ventre, ce qui fit sourire Angelina.

- Tante Ann, penses-tu que je devrais le dire à mes parents ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je pense que ta mère ne t'en voudra pas trop, elle-même n'est pas le modèle de la Lady parfaite, elle te disputera juste sur votre manque de prudence. En revanche, je crains un peu plus la réaction de ton père, il est tellement protecteur envers toi… Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas leur mentir, mais il est des fois où il vaut mieux ne rien dire. » répondit la Baronne.

- Ce matin, maman a observé mon visage de prêt, puis elle a dit qu'il avait un peu changé. Je lui ai répondu que c'était sans doute parce que j'allais bientôt avoir 18 ans, mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue… Tu crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ?

- Peut-être, elle est passée par là, elle aussi, il est possible qu'elle ait remarqué quelques détails… Et puis ce n'est que le début, tu t'en es rendu compte assez vite, contrairement à d'autres femmes. Si ça se trouve, elle a juste…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, interrompant Angelina. Elles invitèrent la personne à entrer, ce fut Ciel qui franchit le seuil. La femme vêtue de rouge sentit aussitôt qu'elle allait être de trop, elle s'excusa alors et les laissa seuls. La jeune fille se redressa, un peu gênée, alors que son fiancé avançait timidement vers elle. Sa décision était prise, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, sans oser se regarder droit dans les yeux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ciel prit délicatement une main de sa bien-aimée et y déposa un baiser.

« Lizzie, je… me ferais-tu l'honneur d'accepter ma main en mariage ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. « Je suis prêt à prendre mes responsabilités envers toi, de tout évidence, j'ai toujours su que tu serais la seule avec qui je voudrais fonder une famille… ça arrive juste plus tôt que prévu… »

Elisabeth sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, elle était heureuse et sereine. Elle serra la main de son soupirant dans les siennes.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de me demander. » souffla-t-elle, une larme coulant le long de sa joue, un sourire éclairant son visage.

* * *

Les futurs époux étaient installés dans un canapé, près du feu, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le mariage aurait lieu dans deux semaines et les préparatifs étaient fatiguant, ils profitaient donc de ce moment de calme. Une bague de fiançailles ornait désormais l'annulaire gauche de la jeune Marquise. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement et s'embrassèrent.

Quelqu'un entra quelques instants plus tard et s'installa près d'eux, c'était Frances Midford.

- Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Très bien, ma tante. » répondit Ciel, un peu surpris.

- Et vous vous êtes enfin décidés pour la destination de votre lune de miel ?

- Oui, nous irons dans le New Jersey. » répondit Elisabeth, se demandant ce que sa mère voulait.

- C'est un très bon choix. » dit la Marquise, toujours souriante. « Tenez, regardez ça ! » elle chercha quelque chose dans son sac à main et leur montra. « Vous ne trouvez pas ça mignon ? »

Le couple sua à grosses gouttes en voyant que l'objet en question n'était autre qu'un habit pour bébé. Ils échangèrent un regard discret, signifiant « _elle ne peut pas être au courant… si ? »_ et se forcèrent à sourire, rirent nerveusement en lui demandant d'où elle sortait ça.

« Je vais bientôt être grand-mère, alors il est normal que je me sente concernée, n'est-ce pas… ? Vous pensiez me duper aussi facilement ? »

Son regard venait de durcir. Ciel fut parcourut d'un long frisson tandis que sa promise eut des sueurs froides. Elle savait ! Qu'allait-elle faire ? Que devaient-ils dire ?

- Maman, je suis sincèrement désolée ! » s'exclama la jeune fille. « Je te promets que nous n'avions pas du tout l'intention de te faire de la peine ! » le Comte la força à rester assise et prit la parole à son tour.

- Tante Frances, je me doute que vous devez être très déçue de notre attitude, mais je vous prie de m'écouter. Ce… cela est arrivé le soir du réveillon, et nous avions tout les deux un peu bu. Ce n'est pas l'unique raison, pour être tout à fait honnête, mais…

- Je t'arrête là, Ciel. » dit la Marquise. « Ce ne sont pas des excuses ou des justifications que je souhaitais, seulement la vérité. Excusez-moi, je sais que je suis trop dure. » les deux restèrent interdits. « Je suis rassurée de voir que vous avez pris votre situation bien en main, et que vous prenez vos responsabilités. Cependant…»

Elle se leva, gifla son neveu et sa fille l'un après l'autre. Elle n'y était pas allée fort, mais ils l'avaient sentie passée.

« Toi, » dit-elle en regardant Ciel. « ça t'apprendra à ne pas boire autant et à te contrôler. Et toi… » elle se tourna vers Elisabeth. « …ça t'apprendra à ne pas céder trop facilement, parce que je me doute bien que quelques belles paroles et un ou deux _je t'aime _ont dû suffire ! » Elle se tut un instant avant de retrouver son sourire. « J'espère pour vous qu'il sera magnifique ! » ajouta-t-elle en les laissant seuls.

Les tourtereaux se regardèrent abasourdis, et se dirent qu'il ne valait mieux pas la détromper dans ses affirmations.

* * *

Ciel observa les domestiques s'activer dans la décoration du manoir Midford, et remarqua un _détail_ qui le gêna.

- Dois-je y voir une **certaine** allusion ? » dit-il à son majordome, les dents serrées.

- Nous sommes en hiver, jeune Maître. » répondit le démon avec un grand sourire. « Il est donc naturel, et plus justifié, de décorer la salle avec des plantes d'hiver, et non des fausses fleurs. »

Le Comte n'ajouta rien, mais continua à le dévisager tandis qu'il arrangeait un énième bouquet de gui argenté. Elisabeth entra et eut l'air ravie de cette initiative, ce qui le calma un peu.

* * *

- Non ! Non, non et non, Lizzie !

- Mais Ciel, enfin… !

- Pas de mais ! Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois qu'il n'en était pas question !

- C'est une tradition !

- Je ne crois pas que l'on soit très bien placé pour la suivre.

- Mais c'est très gênant !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Tu es très bien telle que tu es, alors ne te ruine pas la santé et celle de notre enfant !

- Mais je ne suis même pas tout à fait au deuxième mois !

- Justement, les trois premiers mois sont les plus importants, d'après Madame Red.

- Pourquoi cela te tient tellement à cœur ?

-… je t'en parlerais plus tard…

- Tu te décideras enfin à me parler… après le mariage ?

-…si tu me promets d'arrêter avec ces monstruosités.

-… bon d'accord, tu as gagné. Mais tu devras me les rendre ou m'en racheter après mon accouchement, par contre !

-Très bien, entendu… **SEBASTIAN** ! Fais-moi disparaître ces maudits corsets, **c'est un ordre !**

- **Yes, my Lord.**

* * *

Le majordome de la maison Phantomhive préparait les valises de son maître, lui et son épouse (ou plutôt celle qui le deviendrait dans quelques heures) partiraient le lendemain pour leur lune de miel cela lui servait de prétexte pour ne pas assister à la cérémonie du mariage. Il vit sa nouvelle « camarade », la suivante de Lady Elisabeth, transporter quelques affaires accompagnées de May-Linn. Il espéra que cette dernière serait plus efficace dans son travail de domestiques que les trois autres bras cassés. Elle lui demanda gentiment s'il était sûr de vouloir tout préparer seul, elle reçut un hochement de tête et un sourire en réponse. Elle lui sourit en retour, le salua, et partit. Il profita du calme éphémère pour mettre de l'ordre dans le manoir et partit pour ajuster les préparatifs de dernières minutes chez les Midford.  
Lorsque le couple sortit de l'église, il fut arrosé de riz et pétales de fleurs. Beaucoup de proches, tels que Madame Red et les jeunes cousins d'Elisabeth, se hâtèrent de les féliciter et les prendre dans leurs bras. Ciel fut également agressé par le prince Soma qui s'était jeté sur lui en pleurs, suivit de son Khansama, en larmes lui aussi. Ils reçurent une pile de cadeaux énorme, la plupart étant pour la mariée. Ils remercièrent chacun des invités tour à tour, ce qui prit beaucoup de temps. Néanmoins, le reste de la journée passa vite, et tous avaient bien profité des festivités. Les mariés étaient épuisés une fois installés dans leur voiture, ils étaient pressés de rentrer.

Lorsque Ciel rejoignit sa femme, il tremblait un peu. Il lui avait promis de lui parler, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas tout lui dire, et il ne voulait plus lui mentir. La jeune fille lui sourit doucement en le voyant s'installer sur leur lit et le serra dans ses bras. Elle avait tant attendu ce jour, où ils pourraient enfin être libres d'agir plus librement en tant qu'adultes… et celui où son bien-aimé se dévoilerait à elle. Son cœur battit plus fort en repensant à la cicatrice qu'elle avait vue deux mois plus tôt. Elisabeth le regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui caressa la joue, attendant patiemment que son époux trouve les bons mots.

- Lizzie, je… Je ne pourrais pas tout te dire, pardon… Je…je ne me sens pas prêt. » dit-il, le souffle court.

- Ce n'est pas grave. » répondit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. « Dis-moi ce que tu peux, pour commencer… »

Ciel prit une grande inspiration et se détacha un peu d'elle. Les doigts hésitants, il déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva, tremblant. La jeune fille fit semblant d'être confuse, elle savait très bien ce qu'il allait lui montrer. Après avoir déglutit, le Comte lui tourna le dos, lui montrant l'horrible marque sur sa peau. Il baissa les yeux, se doutant que cela horrifiait son épouse, et murmura :

« Le soir de mes dix ans, celui où le manoir à brûler, et où mes parents ont été tués… j'ai été enlevé, puis vendu à un culte de fous. » la demoiselle retint un cri d'horreur, il marqua une pause, reprenant son souffle. « Ils m'ont marqué au fer rouge, comme tu le vois, et m'ont traité comme un vulgaire objet. J'ai été incarcéré pendant tout un mois, lors duquel j'ai été battu… violé… manqué d'être sacrifié pour une divinité obsolète… » sa voix tremblait, de rage et de désespoir à ces souvenirs.

Sa voix resta bloquée au niveau de sa poitrine, il ne pouvait pas lui dire plus. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Il n'osa pas se retourner, il craignait de voir le visage d'Elisabeth inondé de larmes. C'était le cas, elle n'arrivait pas à retenir les torrents qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Tremblante, elle se colla contre le dos de son époux, l'enlaçant.

« Oh, Ciel ! » souffla-t-elle. « Comme tu as dû souffrir ! Pardon… pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir aidé ! »

Le jeune homme sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, il inspira longuement pour reprendre son calme. Il sentait les larmes de sa femme mouiller l'espace entre ses omoplates, il s'en voulait de la faire pleurer. Il se raidit soudainement en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur sa cicatrice. Le contact n'était pas désagréable, mais c'était un endroit sensible. Elisabeth parcourut son torse de ses mains doucement, ce qui le fit frissonner. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était allongé sur le ventre, son dos parcourut de baisers humides. Ciel rougit mais se laissa faire. La nouvelle Lady Phantomhive était bien décidé à tout faire pour apaiser un tant soit peu la souffrance de son mari. Quand bien même ses blessures dataient de presque huit ans, c'était son devoir de les aider à cicatriser.

La lumière de la lune baignait le corps des jeunes mariés, les enveloppant dans un doux halo bleuté. Enlacés, leurs corps nus enveloppés dans un drap, ils profitaient de la chaleur que l'autre lui offrait.

« Je t'aime. »

Elisabeth se tendit en entendant ces trois mots. Elle se redressa légèrement pour mieux regarder son époux, émue.

« C'est la première fois que tu me le dis… ! » chuchota-t-elle, la voix pleine d'émotion.

Ciel lui offrit un sourire, un peu timide certes, et cela lui suffit pour la combler de joie. Elle le reprit dans bras, sa tête blottie contre sa poitrine. Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte et soupira de bien-être. Il se sentait mieux, plus léger…

« Chante pour moi, Lizzie, s'il-te-plaît… » souffla-t-il.

Le sourire de la jeune épouse s'élargit et elle entama doucement une berceuse.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are gray,  
You'll never know dear how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

**J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Apparement, le chapitre précédent n'avait pas fait l'unanimité (XD) alors j'espère que je ne déçoit personne avec celui-ci :) !**

**Reviews, s'il-vous-plait ? **

**P.S : si vous avez des sugestions, ou que vous avez une requête, vous pouvez m'en faire part dans une review ou un message. Je serais ravie d'y répondre =D !**


End file.
